


In the beginning

by Emperor_of_Rakuzan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, High School AU, I guess I should establish this, Idk what happened, Keith also wears leggings now, Keith calls Shiro daddy, Keith is a martial artist, Keith is an avid panty wearer, Krolia is not delusional now, Lance is a Swimmer, Lance is a bit of thot, Lance is a switch, M/M, Multi, Partying, Shiro is a dom, Shiro is a soccer player, Sports!, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and Keith calls Haggar a witch, and Keith is a bottom, and Lance doesnt know where his priorities are, and Lotor is a decent human being?, and an orphan, and keiths family is protective, and shes a good mom, bit of a slow burn, but I lied, but Keith is a good person, but Krolia is delusional?, but they like shiro, cause im weak, keith is emmancipated, lances parents dont like keith, like at all, lol more tags, only looks like one, really just my innocent boy from cuba, shiro is a bit slow on the uptake, shklance - Freeform, so all is okay, so youre gonna hate me, the lions are people, theres a little sexual assault, this is getting to be a long list, underage because their in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Rakuzan/pseuds/Emperor_of_Rakuzan
Summary: Takashi Shirogane was never one to change anything in his life, at all.Keith Kogane was just a kid with too many scars.Lance McClain was just a fish out of water.What starts as some off love triangle ends with everyone falling in love.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the thing. I assumed this was going to be maybe 3,000 words long and everything would be cool. Then I had lots o' words and it only made sense to turn them into chapters. So, enjoy!

Takashi Shirogane was never one for change. Sure, he was adaptable, and he could definitely deal with having to change sports, but where was the fun in that? Really? So when the soccer team was officially approved, he had no interest in trying out for the team. See, here’s the thing though. His best friend, Matt, was sure that he was destined for that team.

Shiro and Matt had been kicking the ball around their entire lives. Soccer was a sport that Shiro was no stranger too. He played in middle school, but high school didn’t have a team. So he went with the next best thing, football. Everyones favorite sport. He had the build, and the stamina, and the passion. So he climbed rank pretty fast as a freshman. 

When Shiro came back as a sophomore, he started as the quarterback. That was around the time that two more sports came into the light. See, Martial arts and Swimming had always been a part of the extracurricular activities list, but no one ever really paid attention until two people joined. 

Keith Kogane, he came from a bit of a sketchy background. Actually, he didn’t have much of a background at all. The only thing people really know about him is that he is an emancipated teen from Texas. He joined the Martial Arts club and became captain of the team on the first day. Rumor has it that he just straight up challenged the reigning captain for the title and knocked him out in one kick. Most people decided to veer away from him all together. 

That, of course, did not imply to Lance McClain. Lance McClain is the captain of the swim team, and the reigning nationals champion of the 100 freestyle, 200 freestyle, and led the team to placing second at nationals for the medley relay. I guess that verifies him the right to be swim team captain after all. After they started winning meets, the sport grew, and now they had a full team at the ready. 

Now, naturally, Shiro never really interacted with these kids. They were a year younger than him, and he had no business talking to Sophomores when his priorities as Junior was to focus on getting the last of his credits and being a popular kid. So why were they relevant to the story at hand? Its simple, they were on Shiro’s last nerve. 

Shiro didn’t even have to be around the kids to know of their little rivalry they had going on, and that was why Matt had told him to join the soccer team. They thought they were the best because they rose to the top in their first year, so obviously, Shiro should try to raise to the top as well? It didn’t make sense in Shiro’s mind, but he agreed anyways.

Once again, Takashi Shirogane was never one for change. Change of mindset, curriculum, sport, lifestyle, any of it. The most drastic change that he had made in recent years was that he had a shock of white in his hair now. Matt had also convinced him of that one. Now, it doesn’t stop there, no.

Now that Shiro and Matt were Juniors, and Lance and Keith were Sophomores, there was someone else to add to this whole mess. Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt. Matt’s little sister/brother. It was a whole weird thing that started when Pidge was in the seventh grade. She had come home and said that she wanted to cut all her hair off.

So her parents let her. Then she said she wanted more loose fit clothes, so she got that too. Now, she sported khaki shorts and some odd green pull over everyday. Then, in the eighth grade, she came out to everyone, including Shiro. Since Shiro practically lived at the Holt’s last year before he got his apartment. Pidge had said that some days she feels like wearing dresses and looking pretty, but most days, she just wants to hang out with the guys. Her exact words were ‘I wouldn’t mind being one of the guys.’

So naturally, Pidge decided that she would still go by female pronouns, but was subject to change her name. She beat everyone up who dared to call her Katie other than her parents, brother, and Shiro himself. Still, Matt and Shiro respected her and called her Pidge. Now, why is she important? 

Pidge became co-president of the academic team alongside…you guessed it -or not-, Hunk Garret. Now, who is Hunk Garret, you ask? No one extremely special to Shiro in any way, except…drum roll…he is Lance McClain’s childhood best friend. So how does all of this effect Shiro in any way possible at all whatsoever? Well, ill tell you.

If Matt is Shiro’s best friend, and Pidge is Matt’s little sibling then they hang out a lot. If Hunk Garret is Pidge’s friend, then he comes over too. Now, if Hunk is Lance’s best friend, then Lance is inevitably going to be over as well. Now, who is Lance again? Oh right.

That one kid that has a rivalry Keith Kogane and is getting on Shiro’s last nerve with ‘Keith’ this and ‘Keith’ that. So now, Shiro and Matt hang out at Shiro’s apartment, and Shiro is properly motivated to show that he can join a random club as well and make it popular. Wait, though, theres more.

Is that a moving truck? Outside Shiro’s apartment complex? No, just a really loud motorbike carrying a box behind this one kid with a mullet, and Shiro is a dumbass for not recognizing him sooner. Shiro is a good neighbor though, and the box looks like it will take two hands, and that doesn’t solve the matter of keys and opening the door so Shiro goes down to the guy and gives him an award winning smile. 

“Hey, need some help?”

“No. Im fine.” The guy says, but Shiro just cocks an eyebrow at the strained voice and puts his hands under the box and lifts it out of the boys hands. The boy looks at him, grunts out a thank you, and starts going up to his apartment. Its times like these that Shiro is glad his prosthetic arm is metal and makes it a lot easier to carry heavy things.

Seriously, what is in this box? Did this guy just stuff everything he owned in one box? Shiro struggles to get the box up the stairs, but he does and the guy just happens to be his neighbor. ‘Oh great’ Shiro think to himself, but the door is open before he can open his mouth and the box is taken off his hands and set inside. Luckily, these are nice apartments that come with a couch and a bed, and all the stuff a kitchen needs. Unfortunately, this does not include pillows, blankets, and anything to cook. 

So, Shiro as a good neighbor, opens his mouth before the door slams in his face. “I can let you borrow some things.”

“I don’t want your fucking charity.” The vulgarity takes Shiro by surprise, but he bounces back and waves his metal arm in the air.

“No, no, its not charity. Think of it as a favor until you get your own. Then you can give me my stuff back, and it wont just be sitting in my closet for the rest of its sad, depressing life.” Shiro took in his neighbors expression, and it seems he won the battle because his neighbor only nods. 

So Shiro goes back to his apartment and ignores Matt while he gets the extra pillows and blankets he has, alongside some spices that he already has more than enough of. Surely this guy can go to the grocery store to get the rest of the stuff he needs for nourishment? Shiro hopes so, and he takes the stuff over to the door on his left and knocks on the doorway. 

His neighbor comes out of what Shiro thinks is the bedroom. If all the apartments are build like his, then his neighbors bedroom is right against the living room. ‘Doesn’t matter.’ Shiro tells himself and hands his neighbor the bed stuff and spices. “By the way,” Shiro says, before his neighbor shut the door. “My name is Shiro.”

“Cool. My name is-“

“Takashi!” Matt yells, and Shiro only scratches the back of his neck and backs out. 

“Oops, sorry. Looks like my friend is calling me. If you need anything, im right next door. Don’t hesitate.” Shiro said and walked back into his apartment, and shut the door before sitting down next to Matt and continuing their game.

*

Keith Kogane was alone, always. His mother was gone before he could remember anything at all, and he grew up with his dad. Keith’s dad was always a nice man, always protected Keith. That’s why, when Keith was merely four, his dad handed him his purple hippo he got from his mom, and a blade, and told him that he loved him.

When Keith woke up, his dad was no where to be found. Keith wasn’t worried, though, and just tucked his knife into his pocket, grabbed his hippo under his arm, and marched to the living room to watch what few channels they got out here. 

A few hours passed, and Keith grew hungry. So he went to the kitchen and got into the leftovers from dinner last night. Spaghetti was always good the day after. The next few days went just like that. Then the door bell rang, and Keith stuffed his knife under his jeans. Keith had wanted to go play outside today, but the man in the black suit didn’t let that happen. 

“Keith Kogane?” He asked, and Keith looked up at the imposing figure. 

“What do you want?” He growled, a trait he surely got from his mother. The man snarled and looked down at Keith. 

“Your father is dead. Are you aware where your mother is?”

“She left.” Keith said, and the man barged his way in and blinked at the little boy.

“Do you have a suitcase?”

“Why do you wanna know?” Keith said, and even as a four year old, dread started ebbing away at his gut.

“Listen Keith. I am going to take you to a new home with plenty of other kids and loving parents. So please, go pack your things and we will be off.” and Keith had no choice but to follow the mans directions. So he went up to his room and grabbed his suitcase from under the bed. He picked up some clothes he had, and he grabbed some of his dads clothes as well. 

Keith carefully hid his knife in his clothes, and grabbed his hippo from off the bed. Keith put his shoes on, and went downstairs with his suitcase. The man looked pleased and took Keith to the van. The ride to the orphanage was quiet, with Keith deciding not to say anything. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, all he would do was scream. So Keith kept his mouth shut.

As soon as he was at the orphanage, Keith learned of a different type of love his father had shown him. Tough love. Keith’s clothes got thrown everywhere the minute he turned his back, but thankfully, they didn’t find the knife. Keith drug his suitcase to the other side of the bed, and pushed it under his bed.

Slowly, Keith got the knife out and hid it under his pants again. Carrying Mr. Hippo, Keith escaped out the window and went to the cemetery. Keith went and looked for his dads grave stone, but it wasn’t there yet, so Keith went back to the orphanage.

Everyday, for months, Keith went to the cemetery until he found his dads grave stone. If he stayed longer than he was supposed to, it could hardly be held against him. When he got back to the orphanage, the kids had found his knife.

That was the first time Keith had gotten in a fight. Luckily, he managed to hide the knife somewhere better. Unluckily, Keith had spent the night in the basement for disobedience. It wasn’t the last time either. By the time Keith was ten, he had moved into the basement. That wasn’t the last time he had gotten into fights either. Finally, when he was twelve, Keith was given permission by his anger management counsellor to take Martial Arts classes.

Iverson was not happy about Keith having an excuse to punch things, but the state paid more for Keith because his father had a lot of money held back in case Keith needed something. Probably college funds, but Keith was going to college on scholarship if you asked him. 

So the money went to Keith’s lessons, and by the time Keith was fourteen years old, he was a black belt and could choke somebody between his thighs. In the midst of all the practice, Keith had been able to sneak into the gym and lift some weighs. 

Keith wasn’t ‘built’ by any means, but his lanky physique was filled out with muscle now. Then Keith got home one day, and Iverson had his stuff by the door. Keith’s purple hippo was on top of his suitcase, and Iverson was holding his knife closely. Keith was seething, and stepped up to his orphanage father. “What are you doing?”

“Emancipating you. This is nice, Keith. How long have you had it? A year? Two maybe?”

“Ive had it since before I came here.” I answered and clenched my fists. “Give it back.” 

“No, I don’t think I will. Get out, Keith.”

“Give. Me. My. Knife.” Keith growled, and when Iverson looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and an amused grin, Keith lunged. He punched Iverson straight in the eye, grabbed his knife, hippo, and high tailed out of the orphanage.

He could hear running after him, but Iverson wasn’t as fast as Keith was. Keith kept running until Iverson shouted curses at him and went back to the orphanage. Keith waited a few hours at a friends house. A friend from middle school, Rolo. 

Rolo was the type of guy who had pizza and mountain dew everywhere, but Keith wasn’t picky. He merely asked if he could stay over for awhile, and Rolo agreed. Rolo’s parents were travelers so he was alone nine times out of ten. 

When dusk hit, Keith snuck into the orphanage to find his suitcase in the basement. Very stealth like, he grabbed his dads clothes from the bag, and his midriff red jacket. Throwing the jacket on, Keith took a chance and snuck into Iverson’s office. He had done this plenty of times before, and he could do it again. 

Keith rummaged thorugh the drawers until he found his appeal to be emancipated, and found that the courts had granted Iverson’s wish. He took the letter and turned to see if anyone was watching before he broke back into the safe Iverson kept in there and found some cash.

Not too much or else Iverson will notice, but enough to get Keith on his feet. In the end, Keith only took a thousand and snuck back out before anyone noticed. He came back to Rolo’s house, and laid down on the couch, hugging his hippo. 

A week later, Keith landed his first job as a waiter at a fancy resturant. The pay was good, and he soon had enough to put a down payment on a cheap ass apartment. It was cockroach infested, but it was the best he could do, and it would have to work. So everything was fine until he turned fifteen and went to high school. He joined the Martial Arts club and became president in five minutes.

There was also Lance McClain, who insisted on having a petty rivalry that Keith wanted nothing to do with really. Then again, Lance was pretty cute when he was trying to one up Keith, so he allowed him to do so. Really, it was for Keith’s sadistic pleasure, at least, that’s what he convinced himself. So in their freshman year, Keith put up with Lance’s challenges. In sophomore year, not so much. He had gotten a promotion and was finally able to get a big apartment. One with a bed and kitchen and no more cockroaches. Keith was in no mood to deal with Lance and his shitty friends.

See, here’s the thing about life. It likes to bite you in the ass. Turns out his neighbor is this really hot bulk of a man who Keith has a not so manly boner for. Call him a weirdo, but as soon as the door shut, Keith took to smelling the bed sheets and pillows. They smelt like what must have been Shiro, and Keith was very happy to be sleeping under real covers.  
When Keith woke up in the morning, it hit him like a freight train. That voice from yesterday.

“Takashi!”

Keith knew that name, and fuck him if he didn’t wanna be fucked by him. Takashi Shirogane, nice boy extraordinare. See, that’s another thing about life. It sucks, especially if you are a gay man who had a hunk of a hot straight neighbor. Everyone know that Shiro is straight, and it makes Keith feel guilty as he jacks off in the shower to the thought of Shiro doing gay things to him. So Keith just turns the tab to freezing and gets dressed when he’s done.

*

Lance McClain was the definition of a fish out of water. Seriously, he would be a mermaid if it was possible. He would live underwater for the rest of his life and not have to deal with human stuff anymore. Like his twin siblings Luis and Veronica pulling pranks around the house, and Marco insisting constant face painting. His mom was also a stay at home mom who was happy to cook you dinner while throwing the chancla at your children.

Dad wasn’t so bad, being the one who taught Lance how to swim. Still, he was always at work nowadays and Lance seemed lonely than ever. Hunk had been his best friend since kindergarten, and then Pidge Holt came into their life and whisked Hunk away with science projects and mechanics. 

Sure, Lance had his family, but would they really understand? I mean, Marco is five, Luis and Veronica havent even hit puberty, and mom and dad dumped all the babysitting on Lance so that they could go out and do stuff. What was the point confiding in people who either didn’t understand or care. 

Of course, Lance had his team. Then again, most of the guys on the team are only there to impress girls and not because they know how to swim. In fact, that’s exactly whats happening right now. “Sanchez!” Lance called, and the male got out of the pool. Lance facepalmed and pointed to the door. “You’re out.”

“Out?” The male asked, and attention was now on them.

“Im sorry man, you know that you’re hella cool. This is swim team, though, and you need to know how to swim to be here.”

“Whatever. You only care about yourself.” Sanchez said, and Lance cocked an eyebrow.

“No, I care about my second place medley title. I care about my nationally ranked team. When I am in this room, I am only one man leading my army to victory. I can only train those who have prior experience. Not those who are starting from the bottom. Come back when you learn not to sink.” Lance said, and Sanchez just grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. Two more guys got out the pool, and Lance stared at them with crossed arms.

“He goes, we go.” The bigger one said, and Lance shrugged.

“Then go. I cant afford to have quitters on my team.” Lance turned back to the pool and clapped his hands. “That’s enough for one day. We do conditioning tomorrow, so make sure that you eat healthy today and ill see you guys tomorrow morning.” Lance turned on his heel and grabbed his towel before walking out of the pool room and to his clothing. 

Lance threw on his shirt and walked down the halls as the bell rung to signal to go to class. Lance went to the bathroom and changed out of his swim shorts before getting out of the stall and coming face to face with Keith Kogane. Lance growled, and Keith held his hands up.

“I just gotta piss.” He said, and Lance stepped aside for the ink haired man. Lance rolled his eyes and walked out the classroom before a girl ran into him. Lance looked down to see Allura picking some stuff up. Lance kneeled down and helped her pick up her envelopes until he saw one with his name on it.

“Allura, what is this?” Lance asked the white haired girl, and she smiled.

“A party invite. Its at my place on Friday night. You need invites to get into the gated community.”

“I see. You know its like, Wednesday right? Why so far in advance?” Allura looked at him as he helped her back up. 

“So you can make sure you don’t plan anything on that day if you wanna come. Ive almost gotten everyone. I just need to find Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lotor.” Lance scrunched up his nose.

“Why Lotor?”

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I know. Just, why him?” Lance asked as the second bell rang, a warning for those not heading to class. Lance sighed and took the invites from Allura. “Ill give them out. I have class with everyone except Shiro, but I can find him.” Lance said, and Matt just happened to walk by. He stopped and looked at the pair.

“Still looking for Shiro?” Matt asked, and Allura nodded. Matt took Shiro’s invite and smiled at the female. “I have class with him, ill give it too him. Cya.” Matt said and walked away. Lance sighed and looked down at the invitations, dreading approaching Keith. Lance had never been one to approach people he wasn’t fond of. So Lance did the next best thing.

“Pidge!” Lance called to the small girl, and she turned to him. 

“What is it, Lance?” She asked, and he handed her two invitations. 

“They’re to Allura’s party this Friday. Can you give Keith his?”

“Why don’t you just do it?” The girl cocked an eyebrow and Lance chuckled nervously. 

“Well, you know that Keith hates my guts. If I suddenly start being nice to him, then I don’t know what would happen.” Lance explained, and if Keith overheard him in the hallways, he would just blame it on the fact that he was passing by to get to class.

Really, this school was way to small, because Keith found Lance everywhere and sometimes, he really didn’t want to. Especially when some kid comes up to him that morning and demands he side kicks the shit out of the captain of the Swim Club.

Keith just turns the other way and goes to class from the other door on the other side of the lab. Keith maybe doesn’t notice that he was stepping to hard, but Lance can hear his footsteps, and something dreadful settles into his stomach. So Lance just gives a fake ass cheery smile and goes on his way. 

Lance walks into class and sits in his seat in the back. Keith and Pidge have science this hour with Hunk, so Lance is alone for his Spanish classes. The day drags on, really, and Lance wonders why he signed up for this class. Oh wait, because he needs language credits and should be a piece of cake. He speaks Spanish for gods sake.

“Alright class, how do you say ‘Sorry for the inconvenience, but have you seen my dog?’” The teacher asks, and everyone but Lance speaks up in harmony. The teacher catches on, and walks over to Lance’s seat. “Mr. McClain. Would you please answer the question?”

“Perdón por las molestias, pero has visto a mi perro?” Lance says, and even the teacher can tell that he is bored with the class. The school year has only started though, and Lance needs to pass the class. So the teacher accepts the answer and moves onto the next student. 

When the bell finally rings, Lance gets up and runs into Hunk on his way to Math. No, literally runs into him. “Oof.” Lance sounds as he falls and scowls. He looks up to see the kind hearted face and a hand reaching out for him. “Sorry, Hunk.”

“Its okay, Lance. I see your in a hurry.” Hunk says happily, but Lance really isnt feeling himself so he just wants to get to the classroom and see if he can go to the office and call home. 

“Uh, no, im really not. Hey!” Lance gives a smile and holds out an envelope. “This is the invite for Allura’s party this Friday. Hope you can make it.” Lance smiles, pats his friend on the back, and continues his trek to the classroom. 

Then he sees Keith in the class, and decides to just go to the office. So Lance does and if a part of him wants Keith to follow him, then really, its just hormones. Keith doesn’t follow him though, and Lance just goes to the office, ignorant of the concern that Keith is obviously feeling.

See, Keith knows that Lance doesn’t skip classes, so he must be wanting to go home sick. Lance didn’t look sick though, so Keith was concerned. Groaning as the bell rung, Keith sat own in his seat next to the window and started paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Of course, they were going over invisible numbers today, and those were not Keith’s stronghold. Maybe he could get Shiro to help him out.

Keith quickly shook his head. No, just because Shiro had offered to help Keith anyway he needed doesn’t mean that they were friends. He only talked to the dude yesterday. Honestly, Keith didn’t even know what he looked like until he helped carry his box upstairs to his apartment, and even then, Keith didn’t know it was Shiro until that morning.

‘So,’ Keith decided, ‘Asking Shiro for help is a no go’. Keith did need help though, so he went to the only other person he knew could help him after class. Keith walked out the back door of the cafeteria into the courtyard and jumped the fence into the alley and took off running. Keith went full speed until he stopped in front of an all too familiar house, and he just climbed the ladder to the second floor bedroom.

“Keith!” Rolo smiled and paused his game to look at the mullet-headed male. Keith dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed onto the couch that Rolo had in his room in case of sleep overs. 

“Rolo, you did imaginary numbers right?” Keith asked and the former looked at his friend suspiciously. 

“Yeah? I did imaginary numbers. I still go to school, I just don’t have morning classes.” Rolo said. Perks of being a senior is that he got to choose when his classes were. Keith was jealous, because he was only a lousy sophomore in AP classes. He still couldn’t choose his hours for another year at least. Keith wasn’t happy about it, but if he ever wanted to choose his hours, Keith needed Rolo’s help.

Rolo had helped him a lot in the past two years, and would continue to help his friend. So Keith went on with his math homework with Rolo’s help. When they were finished, Keith leaned back on the couch and texted Rolo’s sister, Nyma, for the homework in the rest of his classes. She quickly sent back a response saying ‘GET BACK HERE NOW!! CORAN IS LOOKING FOR YOU!!’. Keith swore and went the extra block to his new apartment complex and grabbed his bike before driving back to school. He parked on the far side, and snuck back in. Keith checked the time once he got into a bathroom and banged his hand on the stall. He had been gone for thirty minutes, how was he going to explain this.

Then the door opened and he heard familiar footsteps coming around the corner. Keith locked himself in a stall, got on his knees, and flushed the toilet before thinking of that one time he was caught fingering himself by Iverson. He could feel the heat come to his face, and finally there was a knock on the door. “Keith, my boy?” Coran said, and Keith swallowed before unlocking the door.

“Sorry Coran. I think I ate something bad this morning and I couldn’t stop puking. I feel better now though, so ill just be going to class.” Keith said, but Coran -the principal- stopped him. 

“Keith. Someone came to my office and said that you were going to beat up Mr. McClain. Is this correct?”

“What?! No!” Keith rushed a hand thorugh his hair. “Some kid walked up to me today and demanded that I beat Lance up, but I turned the other way. I don’t have any intention of actually beating him up.”

“Alright, fine. So, where were you really?” Coran asked, and Keith sighed.

“I was getting math help. I suck at imaginary numbers and I know someone who doesn’t have a class right now, so I went and got help. I didn’t figure that it wouldnt matter much because im already ahead in English.” Keith explained, and Coran put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I get it, but you need to be here, Keith. You cannot just leave whenever you feel like you can. Now, get to class.” Keith just grabbed his bag and went to class all the same. Keith walked into the door and the teacher excused him. Keith guessed that Coran stepped in a bit, which Keith didn’t have a problem with. 

Keith took his seat at the back, and Pidge leaned back in her seat and tilted her head back. Keith raised his eyebrow, but leaned forward to the child. “What is it, Holt?”  
“Lance wanted me to give you this.” She held out an envelope. His name was written on it in handwriting that is not Lance’s. “Its for Allura’s party this Friday. Lance hopes that you will come to the party.” Pidge added the last part to see Keith’s reaction, but he already knew that wasn’t true.

He had heard Lance that morning and Lance said nothing about hoping that Keith comes to the party. So Keith ignores Pidge and gets on with his school day. The days ends pretty quickly, and luckily, today is Keith’s day off. So Keith decides that he needs grocery money and goes the best place he knows.

Rax’s garage. Keith drives his bike there and parks on one side of the building before he walks inside with a smirk. “Honey, im home!” Keith calls, and Rax comes out from under a car.

“Good, get under here and fix the muffler. You always pick the busy days to come in and ask for work.” Rax says as Keith shrugs off his jacket and helps the larger male up. Keith then lays down on the board and rolls under the fine piece of machinery. That wasn’t the last car that Keith fixed that day. Keith spent his afternoon working on vehicles until the garage closed and Rax handed him a water bottle.

“I really enjoy the extra work, Rax.” Keith said as Rax handed him his cash, and Rax shrugged.

“I enjoy the help. I really wish you could come work here, but you still got school.”

“I could come after school.”

“That club of yours.”

“We have meetings in the mornings. Come on, Rax. You know that I have wanted to work here since I was fourteen.”

“Let me think on it kid. Plus, you have to give a two week notice before quitting a job, so it’ll be a couple weeks before you start permenatly anyways.” Rax ruffled Keith’s hair and then grimaced. “Go home and shower. You’re layered in grease and sweat.” Rax waved Keith off as Keith got on his bike and drove home. When Keith went up to his apartment, he saw a girl coming out of Shiro’s room, and his heart only dropped a little.

What Keith didn’t know, was that Shiro had saw the dejected look on his face and sighed. Shiro did have a cute neighbor, looked like quite the twink on a regular day. Then again, when he comes home layered in grease, it reminds Shiro that his neighbor is in the work force and makes his living with his own two hands. Shiro had seen him leave a few hours after he moved in, and watched him stumble back into his apartment at two in the morning, dressed up nice.

Then, only to wake up and leave six in the morning and come back at five in the afternoon. His neighbor was carrying a backpack, so Shiro assumed he was a college student who didn’t have enough to live in the dorms and so he worked hard and paid for this apartment and went to classes everyday. Shiro wondered what his major was, but Shiro didn’t feel the need to ask something like that of his neighbor when Shiro couldn’t work up the courage to ask his name. Shiro almost missed the part where his neighbor left again, less greasy.

Shiro sighed and just ordered take out and watched some crappy b-list movie before moving onto his homework. That’s when he heard it, the engine. Shiro’s neighbor was back and he had gotten groceries Shiro watched out the blinds as his neighbor struggled to open the door, and then he heard a groan. “Where’s a Shiro when you need him.” 

Shiro cocked an eyebrow and opened up the door. “You know the walls are paper thin.” He chuckled, and took his neighbors groceries off his hand so he can open the door. The neighbor walked in, and looked behind him. 

“Are you coming?” He asked, and Shiro scurried in and set the groceries on the kitchen floor. His neighbor shut the door and looked at Shiro. “Make yourself at home.”

“No, its fine. I got some dinner at my own apartment, and I don’t wanna intrude.”

“I invited you in, you arent intruding. You don’t have to stay of course, but I wouldn’t care if you did.” Shiro just sits down and watched his neighbor get to work on putting stuff away. Finally, he works up the courage to ask.

“So, what do you do for a living?”

“Well,” his neighbor says, and sits down next to him. “I work at a fancy resturant on Mondays and Thursdays, sometimes Sundays. Then I work at the garage on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Saturdays are school work catch up days, and sometimes Sundays are gym days if im not picking up a shift.”

“So you do go to school?”

“Yeah, I go to-“ Once again, Shiro can hear the shrill ringing of his phone, and he smiles sheepishly as he takes the call and excuses himself.

“Matt?”

“Shiro, did you get the invite I put in your locker?”

“Yeah, but I know that’s not your handwriting.”

“It’s Allura’s, which is why im calling. She asked if you would come hang with us at the movies with Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Shay.”

“Yeah, sure.” I hung up, and smiled again at my neighbor. “Sorry, I gotta go. Not everyday you get a rich girl paying for your movie ticket. Ill cya around.” Shiro said, and just let himself out. A car pulled up in front of the complex, and Shiro got in, not noticing Lance eyeing him.

Lance had ended up going home that day, and after properly getting yelled at by his mom for playing hooky, he had gone and swam at the Y. Lance had no real interest in the movie they were gonna go watch, really only tagged along because Shiro was gonna be there, and he would dumb not to want to go. 

So Lance made the choice to go see some movie he didn’t even wanna go to, and hung out with his friends at the diner afterwards. Really, he just wanted to go home. By the time he was able to sneak into his room, it was two in the morning. He had swim practice the next morning, but none of them cared. 

So Lance just skipped sleeping and did his homework instead while doing his five step facial. Bags under the eyes was a no go, so Lance swore to himself that he was going to sleep good the following night and everything is gonna be fine.

See here’s the thing about not sleeping the night before conditioning, it sucks. Lance was a man of his word, and when his team arrived the next morning, they started doing drills to help with water dynamics. The goal was to keep your feet on the ground of the pool, squat down, keep your arms up, and do that fifty times.

Lance was in the pool helping people with their form as he blew the whistle. Then they did laps around the pool, ten if you wanted to be exact. Then, Lance did the unspeakable, and made the team work on their kicks. What was Lance doing this entire time you may ask? He was shaping forms and encouraging his swimmers to be better. 

Finally, Lance blew the whistle and handed everyone towels as they got out “Team, huddle.” He said and everyone crowded around him. “Tomorrow is fun Friday, which means that we will be doing races against each other, including me. This will also double up as an evaluation, so take your swimming seriously tomorrow. I will start picking the people I think best for each event. 

There is a sign up sheet in the locker room, sign what races you want to do tomorrow. Also, tomorrow is after school practice, if you don’t mind. I know some of you are going to Allura’s party, and I promise you that you will have plenty of time to get ready after practice.

Don’t forget to put it on your calendars, we have a meet in two weeks from now. It’s the first round of district meets we have, but I want the gold. So make sure you get plenty of rest and eat healthy. Dismissed.” Lance said and everyone started rushing to the locker room. Lance changed into some sweatpants in the bathroom again, and when he walked out, he ran into Keith…again. 

Keith didn’t say anything, so neither did Lance. Just went on his merry way and walked to history, his first hour today. Lance had history, then double chemistry with Keith and Hunk before he can go home and sleep. After getting his homework from his classes for tomorrow and doing it all after school today of course.

Then again, when Lance gets to history, the teacher puts on a movie for the chapter they have been reviewing, and Lance is out like a light. It’s Hunk who wakes him up with an excited face that day. “Buddy! Guess what Coran just approved?!”

“What?” Lance yawned but look at his friend with an amused expression.

“The soccer team, and guess who is rumored to be trying out. Takashi Shirogane!” Hunk said, and at that moment, Lance is so confused.

“Just say Shiro. Saying is full name is just weird if you know who he is personally.” Lance points out, and Hunk just shrugs. 

“Doesn’t matter. Says that try outs are on Monday, and that Shiro is gonna be down.”

*

When Lance wakes up on Friday morning, it isnt at five thirty in the morning, but at seven instead. So Lance gets up, picks out his clothes for the party tonight, sets his invite on the stack of clothing, and takes a shower. Lance is just happy that Coran has better things to worry about than making a dress code. 

Today, Lance sports a pair of skinny jeans and a crop top that shows off his well-toned stomach. The jeans hug his thighs snugly, and makes the miles of legs more noticeable. The best thing about going to school late is that dad is already gone, mom is still sleeping, and his siblings don’t care what he wears. So Lance takes a chance and puts on his heeled boots and walks out the house with his hair slicked back and his make up natural and amazing.

Really, it’s a privilege that comes with being Allura’s friend that Lance gets to ride in the limo in the mornings. He makes sure that he has all of his homework finished, swim clothes packed, and supplies needed for races in his bag.

Really, he always has to have extra caps and goggles on hand just for his team. Then the detergent to wash the towels in the Home Ec. Room during school. A timer to take times, and his folder with the sheet of events everyone wants to do, and a sheet he has printed where he can write their times. 

Lance is thoroughly prepared for the day and Shiro staring at his back from his perch on the seats makes Lance feel really good about himself. Lance has always prided himself on being really hot in public. Honestly, some people though he was a complete thot, and they were wrong!

Lance is the single most innocent being in existence and he just deserves love from his favorite babe, who just happens to be Shiro. Lance is allowed to be extra since he is practically invisible every other day than when he shows too much skin. So Lance grabs his bag when the limo stops in front of the school, and Lance gets out before going through the front door.

First stop is the Home Ec. Classroom where Lance begs the teacher to let him use the washers. Eventually, Ms. Blue lets him wash the towels. Lance didn’t have much doubt, Ms. Blue was the supervisor for the swim team. While Lance was the coach and captain, Ms. Blue made sure they had funds to go on trips and that they had the dates for fund raising. 

Then Lance went to his classes, passing Keith on his way to Math. Keith can only widen his eyes at what Lance is wearing, and suddenly there is a lot of blood pooling where blood is not supposed to be pooling. Good thing he is still wearing his Martial arts clothes as he goes and changed into some loose fitting shorts and a tank top. 

Contrary to what people think, school actually drags on when your ahead in classes and have nothing to do when he gets home. Fridays are his all together off days. No shifts to pick up at the garage since its closed on Fridays, and Keith doesn’t really like the resturant. So, what does Keith do instead?

Keith follows Lance to the pool, and sits on the bleachers before Lance can notice him surveying their practice. Lance changes into his swim trunks and lets his goggles fall around his neck before he puts his whistle on, grabs his stopwatch, and puts a piece of paper on his clipboard. After that, Lance sets the towels out, and the team starts coming. 

Within five minutes, Lance has them stretched out and ready to race. Keith wishes he had that level of skill at coaching, but he doesn’t. So Keith just watches as Lance calls people up to face, takes times down, and writes stuff on a separate piece of paper. Then Lance goes up against a fast swimmer, and Keith doesn’t know why he is worried, but he is.

Then Keith cant explain the bubbly feeling he has when Lance wins the race by a long shot. He doesn’t notice that his jaw is dropped in awe until Lance turns to look at him, winks, and turns fully to face Keith. “Hey! Why don’t you come down here and get a closer look?” Lance shouts, and Keith just shakes his head because he’s awestruck, but not dumb.

“I was just leaving.” Keith makes up an excuse and grabs his bag before going to leave the pool. A hand catches him though and Keith turns to see Lance’s ocean blue eyes.   
“Keith,” Lance took a deep breath and leaned forward so only Keith could hear what Lance said. “If I catch you in my practice again, ill split your pride apart in the water. See if we can find something you arent good at.” Lance says, and Keith wants to say something back.

Anything would be good, but Lance is doing stuff to his emotions and now he’s hard and he wont be able to hide it forever. So Keith does the next best thing. He scowls and pushes Lance off him. “Stop fucking around. Don’t you have some guy to pick up.” Keith clicks his tongue before leaving the pool and driving home as fast as he can because OH MY GOD. 

He just called Lance fucking McClain a hoe.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Shiro and Keith's relationship, and beginning of Lance figuring out who Keith really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun with this chapter, and I hope you do too.

Keith doesn’t know how he got in this situation exactly. Sure, he had Allura’s number and they texted every now and again. Sometimes Keith would give her a lesson in the arts, because Allura is a pretty lady who needs to protect herself. So, naturally he has her number, but Allura doesn’t call him for things like this.

“Keith! Did you get the alcohol?” She asked, and Keith grunted as he set down the first load of bags.

“Yeah! Jeez, do you know how hard it was to get this much alcohol without being caught? I almost had to give the clerk a blow job.”

“How did that happen?” Matt chuckled, and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Basic tactic if the clerk is a pervy old guy. Give him a hard on and he’s sure to get that taken care of. He practically attacked me with pleads of a quickie, but I turned him down. Im just glad that place didn’t have any cameras.”

“Keith, he knows your face. He could call the police.” Matt reasoned, and Keith smirked.

“He won’t. Then he would have to explain why he left his post and would have to own up to trying to get me to have sex. He won’t go that far.” Keith explained and pointed to the front door. “Thanks for letting me use your car, your turn to carry in all the alcohol.” Keith smirked and took Matt’s post and started arranging trash cans in corners of the rooms.   
Allura was born was a silver spoon in her mouth, she was fucking loaded. She could afford to buy new sheets for every room other than hers and her parents, trash cans, and a lot of soda. Matt was here to D.J. so he had a free invite to the party. 

The party itself started in an hour, so Keith grabbed his bike and went on his merry way with a wad of cash to go buy cups and plates. Keith went to Walmart and bought a cart full of cups and plates before stealing the cart and filling up the side car on his bike. It was a feature that Keith didn’t use often since he kept it in Rolo’s garage. Keith drove back to the gated community and showed his I.D. that Allura gave him to get back in and out. 

Keith started stacking cups in the kitchen alongside various alcoholic drinks and various soda’s. That was when it started getting dark and people started knocking on the door. Matt finished making his playlist and Keith went to hide in his corner after pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Within thirty minutes, the party was in full swing and Keith wanted nothing to do with it.

The strobe lights were on and Matt was blasting some kid of pop music that really did not suit Keith at all. After downing the first of his drink, the music stopped for a minute before a spot light came on and Keith saw Lance walk in. Now, he was looking at a professional boner creator. Lance was dressed in a crop top that gave his stomach too much justice, long legs barely covered by the short shorts that he was wearing.

Lance was also sporting fucking fish net stockings. Accompanying these stockings were some black heels that made Lance taller than he already was. Keith saw Lance smirk, take his shades off, and then suddenly squat down to the floor and come back up flawlessly.

People applauded, and Keith decide that the backyard was a good place to go. Not many people had made it to the pool yet, still getting nice and sweaty in the house and under the u.v. rays that the lights gave off. Keith went to his own little corner and refilled his cup with the alcohol sitting out in the backyard. Keith didn’t know how long he was standing out there until more people came out and started skinny dipping in the pool. So, Keith went back inside and caught the attention of a drunk Shiro. After all, what else is there to do at these parties than to get drunk? 

So Shiro grabs Keith by the hips and pulls him into him. Keith nearly spills his drink, and he wants to shout, but he doesn’t. Maybe it’s the alcohol in his system, or the way that there is a strong grip on his hips that really just make him wanna get down on his knees and be good for whoever he is.

So, Keith plays along, and he grinds against tis stranger, and finally, he turns around and comes face to face with Takashi Shirogane himself. Now, Keith is surprised to find his straight neighbor grinding his dick against Keith. Shiro is surprised for a different reason.

Shiro pulls his neighbor into a corner and looks at him pointedly. “What are you doing?! This is a high school party!”

“Shiro, im aware. Im a high schooler.” Keith says, really too horny to put up with this shit. 

“But, no. You’re a college student who works two jobs and I still haven’t learned the name of.”

“Keith.”

“Keith?” Shiro tilted his head, and Keith just shakes his own.

“My name,” He takes Shiro’s hand, enough past shameless to be embarrassed by pressing Shiro’s hand to his crotch. “Is Keith. I go to Voltron High, and I really want to be fucked tonight.”

“Keith.” The idea pops into Shiro’s head. “The Keith?! Keith Kogane.” Shiro says as if all the puzzle pieces click together, and they do. Then Shiro looks down at Keith and glares. “You lied to me.”

Keith wants to say ‘no, you never asked.’ or ‘we were always interrupted. ‘but he just smirks. The heat of bodies around him, the bass of the music thrumming across the floor, Shiro looking at him like that, Keith wants to live in this moment forever. So, he says something different.

“Yeah?” He asks and wraps his leg around Shiro’s waist and leans forward. “Then why don’t you show me what happens to bad boys who lie to you?” Keith whispers seductively, and it works because Shiro lifts his other leg up and carries Keith up the stairs.

Both Keith and Shiro know Allura’s house like the back of their hands, so they kiss as Shiro opens a door and throws Keith on the bed. Shiro locks the door and Keith purrs at the sight of Shiro panting already. Muscles contorting as Shiro takes deep intakes of breath and leans over Keith on the bed.

Keith’s breath hitches as Shiro latches onto his neck and starts sucking. Keith lets out a soft moan and starts to claw at Shiro’s shirt. Shiro smirks and tugs his shirt off before putting one hand on Keith’s inner thigh and pushes it out to create an opening for grinding and puts the other on Keith’s hip.

As they kiss again, Shiro pushes Keith’s shirt up and Keith makes a sound between a hiss and a groan at Shiro’s prosthetic on his chest. Then he feels his nipple being taken between two fingers, and Keith chokes on his own saliva.

“Keith.” Shiro says, and Keith looks up at him.

“What, Shiro?”

“Two questions, will you be my boyfriend?”

“What?” Keith splutters, and looks absolutely ravishable with his hair spread out around him on the pillows, plump red lips slightly parted, flush evident on his cheeks. Shiro wants to do this right though, so he waits for an answer. “Why are you asking in the middle of foreplay.”

“I want to date the people I fuck around with.” Shiro says, and Keith turns away.

“Are you dating that girl?”

“What girl?” Shiro looks confused.

“The girl who came out of your apartment at five-forty-five on Wednesday!” Keith shouts, but you can hear the whine behind it. So Shiro starts laughing and looks down at an annoyed Keith. 

“That was Matt’s mom bringing me cookies she had left over from a bake sale her company was doing. You’re cute when you’re jealous. So, tell me, will you be my boyfriend?”   
“Fine.” Keith says but he feels a fluttering in his stomach. Shiro finally takes Keith’s shirt off and starts working on the jeans he was wearing. 

“Second question are you a virgin?”

“Kind of.” Keith moans out as Shiro pulls his hands over his erection, and Keith arches his back to help Shiro shove them down. 

“Explain that to me.” Shiro said as he chuckled and took Keith’s boots off and then his jeans. Keith blushed as Shiro licked his lips and left Keith’s socks on. 

“Ive got a few toys that I use pretty frequently.” Keith said, and was met with silence. Keith looked up to see Shiro wearing a new kind of hunger.

“You’re wearing panties.” He says, and coming out of Shiro’s mouth, Keith blushes harder than he thought possible.

“I wear them to every party in case I get laid. You never know.” 

“I apologize in advance.” Shiro said, and Keith didn’t have time to respond before Shiro flipped them over and pushed Keith’s face into the pillows. Keith felt a tingle of anticipation, then moaned obscenely when Shiro’s tongue lowered onto his entrance over the panties. 

It felt so lewd and indecent that Keith felt like his senses were being heightened. Shiro tongued at Keith’s hole and groaned in the back of his throat. It seemed like Keith had opened himself up not too long ago, and Shiro came up to look at the back of his head.

Shiro didn’t say anything, so Keith didn’t say anything, and Shiro placed his hands at Keith’s waist and grinded the hard fabric of his jeans against Keith’s soft skin. Keith bit his lip, but Shiro shoved a hand into his hair and pulled his head up out the pillows.

Keith felt the ache of discomfort as his back arched downwards, but quickly forgot it when Shiro laid kisses over his neck. Keith moaned and balanced himself on one hand and reached back to wrap the other around Shiro. 

“Keith, what are you doing?” Shiro asked, and Keith shivered at the tone. Shiro’s voice was raw and husky, and this was when Keith was reminded that he was only sixteen. When he was already ready to blow after five minutes of foreplay.

Keith took a deep breath and made his resolve. If he was going down tonight, he was going down as many times as possible. Shiro will probably forget this tomorrow anyways. “Shiro~ “Keith whined, a bit surprised of how his voice sounded, and unaware of the blood that continued to pool in Shiro’s dick.

Seriously, Shiro didn’t know how he could be this hard. Shiro carefully put Keith’s arm back down and wrapped the hand in his Keith’s hair, loosely over his neck to keep his head up. “You have to tell me what you want, Keith.”

Keith blushed as red as the lace he was wearing and swallowed. ‘Please.”

“Please what,” Shiro took a risk, “Princess?” He asked, and Keith didn’t know you could feel pleasure because of words, but he enjoyed what it did to him. 

“Please..fuck me!” Keith forced the words out, and Shiro’s hand disappeared. Keith’s head fell against the pillow again and Shiro’s presence disappeared. Keith began a small panic but was reassured when he felt Shiro’s human hand on his waist. 

“Say it again.” Shiro demanded, and how could Keith deny such a domineering voice. 

“Fuck me, Shiro! Fuck me until I can’t feel anything except you!”; and just like that, Shiro had his rubber on and buried himself inside of Keith. Keith hissed at the sudden intrusion, and Shiro wasn’t some small hurdle either. Sure, they had a lot of saliva to use as lube, but Keith wasn’t really prepared.

He liked it, though. Keith liked the sting that came with being so full. After a minute, Keith began to whimper and push back against Shiro, giving him permission to move. Shiro wrapped his arm under Keith and pulled his body up and slid the hand back around Keith’s neck.

Keith decided that he liked it there and leaned into the touch. Like that, they were off. Shiro started slow and shallow but started pulling out more and thrusting in harder when Keith growled out that he wasn’t a delicate little girl.

To which Shiro only smirked and told him that no, Keith was a princess and looked beautiful split over Shiro’s cock. With that, Keith came, and convulsed against Shiro. Strings of saliva fell out of his open mouth and over Shiro’s hand. Shiro couldn’t find himself to be disgusted.

They could still hear the thrum of the party beneath them, and Shiro matched his thrusts to the bass against the floor. Soon, with Keith tightened around him, Shiro came into his condom, and he pulled out. Keith fell and rolled onto his back to look at Shiro still hovering over him. 

Keith gave a smile that was award winning in Shiro’s book, and Shiro pulled his condom off, tossed it, and leaned down to kiss Keith before laying down. Keith stopped him, though, and pouted. “Round two?” He asked, because Keith was still horny and like he said, he was getting off as much as he can.

Shiro looked at him with a tilted head and leaned down to kiss his neck. “Wont you be too sensitive?”

“Oversensitivity isnt that bad if you can handle it. I have a record of seven ejaculations within three hours.”

“We are not going to do that.” Shiro chuckled, and Keith shook his head and took Shiro’s head into his hands. 

“No, we arent; but, we can go a few more don’t you think?”

“A few?” 

“Okay,” Keith chuckled himself and kissed Shiro’s collar bone. “Just one. You have to take my panties off this time, though, and not just push them aside. I wanna wear them for you again.”

“I don’t have another condom.” Shiro said, a sense of dread filling his gut. He was hard, and so was Keith. Keith bit his lip and shook his head.  
“Its fine, I trust you.”

“Ill pull out, I promise.”

“No.” Keith said and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and leaned into his ear. “Please, fill me with your cum. I can be a good boy and take it,” Keith took a huge risk as well. “Daddy.” He nibbled Shiro’s earlobe, and Keith hear Shiro groan as he ground himself against Keith. 

Keith allowed, himself to fall perfectly and his hair landed all around him. Shiro widened his eyes at the sight. Keith, laying there, hair in a perfect halo and a flush on his cheeks, plump lips cherry red from all the biting that Keith was doing. Keith looked properly indecent with his red panties barely concealing anything, and Keith still had his damned socks on.

Shiro licked down from Keith’s neck, and spent a few minutes on his nipples. Biting, licking, and flicking his tongue against the hardened nubs had made pre-cum leak from Keith’s dick. Finally, when Shiro was done leaving hickeys and love bites along Keith’s upper body, he lifted one leg up and suckled on the inner of Keith’s thigh before biting down.

Keith arched his back and Shiro smirked. “So, tell me Keith, how many times were you expecting to come tonight?”

“Ah-ha~!” Keith moaned and looked down at Shiro. “M-Maybe four?”

“Four, well, one down. I think I can manage to make you cum three more times in one round.” Shiro said, and Keith’s eyes widened. Keith didn’t know how nobody else had heard them yet, but there was a party downstairs. Before Keith knew what was happening, Shiro was dragging his panties down with his teeth. Keith raised his hips and legs to help Shiro slip them off. 

Then, Keith couldn’t get a sound out as Shiro swallowed his dick down. Keith didn’t go to dick measuring competitions or anything like that, but he wasn’t a super small feat either. Nonetheless, Shiro blew him expertly, and Keith couldn’t help but feel his eyes roll into the back of his head as he let out a loud moan and came into Shiro’s mouth.

Keith watched as Shiro swallowed his cum and made a guttural noise that was more high pitched than he would have liked. “So, I was thinking.” Shiro said, and Keith didn’t know how because he was starting to forget that anyone could walk in on them at any time. “If I make you cum on my fingers, and then on my cock, my princess should be satisfied, yeah?” 

Keith could only nod his head and agree. “Yeah, daddy.” Keith said, and watched as Shiro sucked three fingers into his mouth and then positioned them at his entrance. Keith whined when only one entered him and moved around.

“Keith are you okay?”

“Shiro,” Keith drug out his name. “You know that I can take more than one finger.”

“Fine.” Shiro shoved a second one in and started thrusting them inside Keith. Keith moaning obscenely was sending waves of lust down to Shiro’s hardening cock. Then, something else happens, and Shiro doesn’t understand but he likes the effect. He hits a bump inside Keith, and Keith full out purrs and his hands make their way up Shiro’s back and he claws at him.

Shiro adds the third finger and goes to work on that one spot, hitting the surrounding area on purpose and brushing over this bundle of nerves. Then, Keith seizes up and lets out such a loud moan that Shiro has to muffle him as he cums again. Shiro has to wonder why so quickly, but Keith is panting, and he looks absolutely wrecked.

Keith feels wrecked. He never had a prostate orgasm before, only ever heard of them. So, he looks up at Shiro with teary eyes and nods to him. “You can fuck me now.”

“Don’t you wanna catch your breath?”

“No, I want to feel you inside me, against my oversensitive walls.” Keith says, a how can Shiro resist? So Shiro slowly pushes in and makes sweet love to Keith this time. Keith wraps his legs around Shiro and scratches up his back as they moan.

Keith forgets where his skin ends and Shiro’s begins as they rock into each other, basking in the presence of the other. It ends all too suddenly when Shiro blows first, filling Keith up to the brim with a groan. Keith is quick to follow, the feeling of warm cum settling inside him setting him off. 

Keith and Shiro are exhausted, but Shiro picks Keith up before he can leak took much cum on the bed and takes him to the bathroom. Shiro cleans Keith up as he falls in and out of consciousness, having four orgasms really taking it out of him. Shiro smiles fondly and carries his boyfriend to the bed, tucks him in, and gets in next to him.

Keith lays down on Shiro’s chest instead, and Shiro claps to turn off the lights. The party becoming a dull thud as they both fall asleep, legs entangled under the sheets.

*

When Lance woke up, it was on the couch downstairs. Allura was already up, drinking some water with Matt and Lotor. Pidge was playing games on the spot of the floor not layered in cups and food, and Hunk was in the kitchen, cooking. Yawning, Lance stumbled into the kitchen with everyone and got some Advil and water. 

“Now that Lance is up, we can go wake the others.” Allura said, and Lance cocked an eyebrow.

“People are still here?”

“Not really. I woke everyone up this morning that were in the bedrooms and sent them home, except for Shiro and Keith.”

“Keith? In the bedrooms? There is no way that guy got laid, but imma go tell Shiro congrats.” Lance said and went off before anyone could stop him. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Pidge said as he passed by, but Lance went on anyways. Lance opened up every door he came across until he found one with a bundle of blankets covering a body he recognized. That only last for a second until Lance followed Shiro’s prosthetic arm to where it laid over…Keith.

Then it all clicked. Allura had said Shiro and Keith, meaning that they were together. Lance’s stomach dropped, and he walked over and went to shake Shiro awake when Keith opened one eye and looked at Lance groggily. “No.”

“Yes, Keith. Get the fuck up.”

“I don’t think I can.” Keith groaned and woke Shiro up with his moving. Shiro nuzzled Keith’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. Then Shiro opened his eyes and saw Lance.   
“Oh, hey Lance. Is Allura calling us to pick up?”

“Yeah, something like that. Really she just wants everyone down there right now.” Lance said, and Keith raised an eyebrow. Shiro looked at Keith, sighed, and leaned over to the drawer and muttered something along the lines of ‘I hope this is the right room.’

Finally, Shiro smiled and pulled a pair of sweatpants out of the drawer and nodded. Keith and Lance looked confused, so he sat up and pulled the pants on under the covers. “Sometimes I stay here at Allura’s after her parties or when we have hang outs and get back too late. I was hoping this was the room because I keep some of my overnight clothes in here.”

Lance just nodded and left the obvious couple alone. Keith rolled his eyes once Lance left and looked at his new boyfriend. “You know he’s in love with you, right?”

“I know.” Shiro nodded and got up to look for some clothes too small for him for Keith. As he turned his back he heard rustling and turned back to see Keith pulling on Shiro’s boxers and one of his t-shirts that really drowned Keith in a way. Shiro smiled fondly and grabbed his boyfriends hand. 

“Lance isnt emotionally ready for a serious relationship. He doesn’t know it, but I can see it.”

“Well, duh. Everyone can see it. Lance is still figuring out who he is as a person and his sexuality.” Keith said and winced as he stood up and glared at Shiro. “You made me cum too many times.”

“Im sorry.” Shiro chuckled and picked Keith up and put him on his back. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and his legs around his waist, ignoring the dull ache of his ass as he did so. Shiro carried them downstairs and Keith buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder and fell back into a light sleep. 

It was really too early in the morning for this. Allura noticed how Shiro was carrying Keith, shook her head, and gave him some Advil and Tylenol. “You know, Shiro. One night stands usually don’t carry their partners the day after.”

“Who said I was a fucking one-night stand?” Keith cocked an eyebrow and downed the pills, no water. “Shiro asked me out before he even took my clothes off. Something about ‘doing it the right way’ or some shit.”

“Don’t mind him, Allura. Keith is always grumpy when he wakes up. What little brain to mouth filter decides not to exist before he gets coffee in his system.” Pidge said and turned out on Shiro’s back.

“Shut the fuck up you little midget. I am not grumpy in the mornings.” Keith pouted and buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder again before his eyes widened. “My panties! Shiro we have to go get them!” Keith said, not even caring about how everyones face turned red.

“Why, Keith?”

“Cum stains you brute! They’re in the sink but I need to make sure to scrub it out.”

“Why are your panties in the sink?!” Lance spoke up, and Keith narrowed his eyes.

“Like I said, cum stains. Their soaking in water.”

“I didn’t even see you do that.” Shiro turned back to look at Keith and he only shrugged.

“You were too busy testing the shower water.” Keith grumbled something and started climb off Shiro, but Shiro just sighed and pushed Keith back up. 

“Fine, give us a minute.” Shiro said and carried Keith back up to the bathroom before sitting him down in the bathroom. Keith then took his red panties out of the sink and looked around. Keith then proceeded to groan and look at Shiro with pleading eyes. 

“Will you go get my bag from downstairs?” Keith asked, and Shiro leaned down and gave Keith a chaste kiss before nodding.

“Yeah, okay.” He said and left. Keith then wrung out the lace and waited as Shiro came back with a red Nasa bag and Keith gave him another kiss for doing so. Keith then pulled out liquid laundry detergent, a really large cup, and weird looking machine. Shiro watched as Keith put the panties in the cup, poured the detergent in, and filled it with warm water before putting the lid on and placing the cup in the contraption and turning it on.

Shiro quickly learned that the contraption spun the cup around at a quick speed, resulting in a makeshift washer. Shiro looked at Keith, and he smirked. “I had Hunk and Pidge build it for me. Neither were up for hearing me complain so they decided to just build it.” Keith explained, and Shiro just nodded and Keith set the contraption on the sink and lifted his arms up. Shiro just shook his head before picking Keith up.

Keith instantly wrapped his arms and legs around Shiro and they went back downstairs where Allura was pulling out trash bags, Hunk was setting up breakfast, and Matt was taking his D.J. stuff apart. Shiro gave a weak smile as he looked at Allura. “Hey, you know that I hate skipping out on you.”

“But you wanna take Keith home,” Allura cuts him off and looks up at Shiro. “And he probably won’t let you leave again.”

“Allura is right. You arent going anywhere. I wanna get to know my new boyfriend.” Keith perked up and yawned. How was this boy still that tired? Shiro didn’t know. Shiro also knew that he couldn’t just ditch all his friends, so Shiro sighed.

“Keith, would you be willing to lay on the couch for, say, an hour? I can get my portion of cleaning done?” Shiro asked, and Keith groaned, then growled, then sighed, then proceeded to roll off of Shiro and onto the ground. Lance couldn’t help the laugh that came out of his lips and Keith’s version of a tantrum.

Shiro sighed, picked Keith back up, and turned away so he could no longer glare at Lance. Shiro apologized to Allura again and went upstairs to get Keith’s washer, their clothes, and stuffed it all in Keith’s bag. Shiro went back downstairs and gave Allura a one-handed hug while he held Keith to his hip with the other.

Seriously, Lance thought that Shiro looked more like Keith’s dad than his boyfriend. Lance bid them goodbye and watched as Shiro opened the passenger door to his truck, put Keith in, and then lifted Keith’s bike into the back. Shiro then got in his car pick up and waved at Lance, who blushed at being caught watching, and started driving back to the apartments. Shiro chuckled at Keith nodding off in his seat, and Shiro put an arm around him. “Do you need coffee?”

“No, I need cuddles. Movies are great as well.”

“You werent like this in front of everyone else.”

“Everyone else will judge me if I act too soft after all this time. Allura expects me to be the representation of a controlled fighter, even if she doesn’t realize it. Pidge and Hunk just expect me to be someone they can ask to beat someone else up. Lance just wants me to be the perfect rival for him. How can I ask for cuddles and movies when everyone wants me to not care about soft things like that?”

“Hm.” Shiro keeps his eyes on the road but sneaks a peek at his boyfriend. “Maybe you need to explain to them that you feel pressured around them.”

“Im a sophomore, Shiro. Allura and Lotor are seniors, Matt is a junior.”

“What does that have to do with anything.”

“How can I say that im pressured around them when they are the ones who have more work to do to maintain the perfect façade. All I have to do is be unapproachable and everything is fine. I think its better that way.” Keith said, and Shiro was already formulating a plan in his head.

*

Keith did get his cuddles and get to watch movies on Shiro’s much comfier than his own couch, and Shiro cooked him dinner Saturday night. By the time that Shiro decided to let Keith go home, Keith had fallen asleep on the couch, for real. 

Sunday was a lot like Saturday. Shiro helped Keith with some homework while he did his own Keith was even able to get a few kisses on their homework day. Around noon, Keith went back next door and Shiro went over to Allura’s to make it up to her. 

Shiro was aware that Lance was gonna be there and he knew that he couldn’t escape the questioning this time around. So Shiro accepted his doom and went over. While Allura was making some tea, Lance turned to him. “Why Keith?” Lance asked, hurt lacing his voice.

“Because I don’t know Keith as the martial artist like everyone else does.”

“What do you mean?!” Lance threw his hands down, and Shiro glanced at the floor before taking a breath.

“Keith moved into the apartment right next to mine. I didn’t know he was Keith Kogane, I just knew he was my cute neighbor. I have never seen him as Keith the one kick winner from school. I see him as my cute neighbor and now boyfriend Keith.” Shiro said, and Lance looked down.

“And me? Who am I?”

“You are Lance McClain, nice guy from my friends group. You are the guy who lead the swim team to nationals, and overall impressive guy. I don’t know you as anyone other than you have decided to show me.” Shiro chose his words carefully and he hoped his message got through.

“So, Keith let you in?” Lance asked quietly, and Shiro keened at the chance to talk about him.

“Yeah. I carried his box in for him and lend him some blankets. At first, Keith was pretty hostile, thinking I was giving him charity. Then, he showed me something different. A sense of vulnerability that he was scared to show. In reality, Keith is still just a kid like the rest of us who has seen a different world of horrors from us.

Keith isnt a bad guy Lance. You didn’t hear it from me, but he can’t stand your rivalry. He feels pressured to stand as your equal because that’s who you want him to be. You want Keith to be an opponent and not a friend, so he comes up with the worst things he can say when he really just wants to cut the act in front of people.”

Lance didn’t speak again until Allura came out. They went into the backyard, a new challenge to tackle today. The group from yesterday had to get home before they could get around to cleaning the backyard, so that was Lance and Shiro’s job. Allura helped of course, and they knocked it out in a few hours. 

After that Shiro decided to go home and watch a lot of YouTube on the basics of playing on a high school soccer team. After all, try outs were tomorrow. Keith ended up picking up a shift at the diner even though he had said that Sunday’s were always off days. Shiro guessed since he took Friday and Saturday off, he was restless. 

Keith didn’t come back until late into the night and contemplated going to Shiro’s and knocking, but ultimately deciding against it. Keith went to his own door and unlocked it before going in and collapsing on the bed. 

When Keith woke up, it was to a message saying that morning clubs were suspended for the week to prepare for the upcoming back to school dance. Keith groaned and texted his club, receiving replies that they got the same message. Then he saw one from Shiro asking if he wanted to catch a ride with him.

Keith decided that, why not? He got up, took a nice long shower, and was able to properly dry his hair. Keith would never admit it, but he genuinely did care how he looked. Tying his mullet back into a loose pony-tail, Keith then did some face treatment that claimed to clean his pores. 

While the mask was drying, Keith went into his box and pulled out his belongings he hasn’t had a chance to unpack yet. His dads clothes, Keith hung them up in the closet, his purple hippo, Keith put that on his bed. Keith’s vibrator, that went under his bed along with his lube and condoms. Keith then placed the only picture of he and his parents together on the kitchen counter.

Keith finally reached his clothes and decided that he needed to wash his jeans because all he had left were some leggings. 

Keith shrugged and got dressed in said leggings and a t-shirt he found on the ground that seemed too big for him, but Keith didn’t mind. Washing his face, Keith looked at the time only to hear a knock on his door. Keith grabbed his boots and slipped them on as he walked to the door. Also grabbing his backpack filled with homework and tying the excess shirt to the side. 

Keith then opened the door and found Shiro smiling at him. “Ready?” Keith nodded, unaware of what Shiro was planning. Shiro drove them to the school, ending there a few minutes before the first bell and hallways were packed. Shiro then wrapped an arm around Keith a blushing Keith and cleared his throat.

“Shiro, what are you doing?!” 

“Just stay with me, Keith.” Shiro smiled, and Keith leaned into Shiro’s heat, deciding not to look at all the confused faces. Once the hallway was quiet, Shiro nodded his head at everyone. “Alright, guys, I have an announcement! This,” Shiro shook Keith a bit and looked around him. “Is my boyfriend. Stay away.” Shiro said in a commanding voice that had Keith wanting to follow all his orders and let Shiro fuck him until he cried.

Keith shook his head of such inappropriate thoughts and walked away, hand in hand with Shiro. As Shiro walked him to English, his first hour, Keith kept his head down a bit. When they finally got there, Shiro lifted Keith’s head up and gave him a chaste kiss. “Come to my try-outs?”

“I have the diner, but I think I can get a late shift. The answer is yes, ill be there.” Keith and Shiro shared another kiss before Keith went into his class and ran into Lance, literally. “Im sorry.” Keith nods his head, and Lance smiles and waves his hand.

“No problem. Hey, Keith, I was wondering. Would you be up to hanging out sometime? I mean, I know that we don’t know each other well, but after Saturday, im more interested in who you are when you arent trying to be someone else.” Lance whispered the last part, and Keith let a breath out.

“Uhm, yeah! Yeah, sure, we can hang. Not today, I have to go see Shiro’s try outs, and I work the rest of the week. Friday is good though?” Keith says, and Lance nods.

“Where do you work?”

“Tomorrow and Wednesday, I work at Rax’s garage.”

“Oh! We can hang there! I have an obsession with seeing people work on cars.” Lance admits, and Keith nods.

“Yeah, okay. Tomorrow then.”; and Keith takes his seat. It happens that his seat is right in front of Lances, next to Hunk, and behind Pidge. There was no escape for Keith if he wanted to ditch and go get breakfast and pick up a shift. He really wanted too, but he knew that he couldn’t. Keith reduced his frown to a pout and looked forward to the board where the teacher was explaining the worksheet on labelling sentences.

Apparently today they were learning the forty-nine prepositional phrases. Why did sophomores need know this? Keith had no idea, and neither did Lance, who was really just staring at Keith. Lance was trying to figure this kid out. On Friday he was just some threat to Lance’s ego. Keith didn’t even hang out with the group for Christ sake! Keith ignored everyone, so everyone ignored him. Then, on Saturday, he was suddenly Shiro’s boyfriend. On Sunday, he was vulnerable kid who had a hard time in life.

Lance didn’t know how to even come to terms with the fact that Keith didn’t even want to be his rival. Shiro’s words kept ringing in Lance’s head. ‘He feels pressured to be your equal because that’s who you want him to be’. 

How could Keith be so convincing? What could have possibly happened in his past to make him such a good actor. Honestly, Lance was so convinced that Keith was just a dick that he never even took a look at Keith. I mean, who can be scary while wearing fucking leggings and a DC universe tank top that hung off one shoulder it was so big? Keith didn’t even look intimidating, he just looked cute.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Lance heard someone say and looked over to see Keith looking over at him out the corner of his eye. The teacher hadn’t heard him, so Lance pursed his lips and took a chance. 

“I don’t get you.”

“Don’t get what?”

“You. There is literally no knowledge on you. Even Shiro says that he won’t tell anyone anything.”

“Its simple, Lance.” Keith turned in his seat and looked straight at Lance. “Im a kid from Texas. I grew up at an orphanage and have anger issues and never took therapy. I only broke punching bags and bones. There, you know me.” Keith said and turned back in his seat. Lance huffed out a dry laugh and rolled his eyes.

“And to think, I wanted to call a truce.” He said, and Keith looked at the teacher and raised his hand.

“Yes, Mr. Kogane?”

“It just occurred to be to tell you that the worksheets are probably printed?” Keith said, and Lance cocked an eyebrow. The teachers eyes widened and nodded. 

“Thank you, Keith!” The teacher walked out, and Keith stood up slammed his hands-on Lance’s desk, hope in his eyes. 

“Talk.” He said, and everyone attention came to them. Lance squirmed in his seat.

“I want to be friends. I want to know you for who you are and see what Shiro sees because he really likes you.” Lance said, and Keith swallowed and straightened out and put his hand out to Lance. Lance himself stood up and took Keith’s hand for a second and then pulled the smaller boy into a hug. 

There was a shutter click, but Lance didn’t care. He hugged Keith tighter, because he saw it too. A vulnerability that Keith was afraid to show everyone else. Keith hesitantly wrapped his arms around Lance and buried his head in Lance’s shoulder when the teacher came back in.

The teacher then proceeded to drop the paper and put a hand on her heart. “Finally!” She shouted, and Keith looked at her, confused. “This rivalry has been in every teachers meeting since the beginning of the year. Someone from the swim club did this, someone from the Martial Arts club said this. It was getting out of hand.”

“Uh, ma’am.” Lance raised his hand and chuckled a bit. “I don’t know about Keith, but I don’t tell my teammates to do anything. If there was anything with swim team members rallying against the martial arts members, I had no knowledge.”

“I didn’t either. They do things of their own devices. Just because we get along doesn’t mean that they will.” Keith added, and the teachers eyes widened. Just like that, Keith and Lance had crushed the poor woman’s dreams of peace of not hearing about the rivalry. Lance and Keith shared a glance at the other, erupted into laughter, and the lesson went on. Keith coasted through the rest of his day with Lance helping him by sending notes and making him laugh. 

The change that Keith got from Lance in just one day really made Keith who Lance was, really. Under all the masks, who was the boy from Cuba? That was question he could ask later, right now, Keith was talking to his boss at the dinner. “Yes, I know that changing shifts so suddenly is a breach of contract, but I don’t have control over when try outs are.” Keith argued, and sighed when his boss told him that he either come in for his shift now, or he doesn’t have a shift at all.

Keith knew that logically, he should go in. Apologize to Shiro, hope he understands, and put his apron on. Then again, Keith also knew that emotionally, he had to be there. Shiro wanted him there and Keith had made a promise. He was always keen on following through, so Keith swallowed. “Fine, give my shift away. Ill see you on Thursday.”

Keith walked to the playing field and sat in the bleachers along with a few of the cheerleaders. Allura was the only one that waved to him, the others scowling. Keith had a feeling he knew what they were bristling about, but he had to ask anyways. “Why are you guys mad at the world?”

“Shiro has been stolen from us twice now. In the same day.” One of the cheerleaders said, and Keith looked to Allura.

“Shiro’s announcement that you two were a thing now made a lot of people mad. Of course, no one will actually approach you, because youre the captain of the Martial arts team. No one messes with people they know they cant beat. Then Shiro was ‘Stolen’ again when they found out he was joining the soccer team. The cheerleaders don’t cheer for soccer.   
We’re reduced to football, basketball, and sometimes we get to cheer on the wrestling team if we beg. Other sports arent sports you cheer for. In soccer, there is no where to cheer. Swimming is the same way, and so are martial arts meets. 

Cant cheer at track and field because the infield is full, and the events are too spread out. Its the same with cross country. There’s an imaginary rule that you just cant cheer for Golf. We would cheer for the hockey team, but some of us cant ice skate, much less cheer on skates.” Allura explained, and then there was a loud whistle and Keith’s attention diverted to the field. Allura sighed and looked at the time, “Okay girls, time for practice. Our ten minute break is up.” Allura said and started dragging the cheerleaders away.

Keith looked towards the field and easily spotted Shiro among the other try-outs. Keith sat down in the lowest bleacher, closest to the bottom. Keith watched as they first had to tell the coach -Mr. Black- their name, how many years they have playing, and what position they wanna play. They then proceeded to have a practice match between teams. The team that won were on the team.

Keith knew that tactic. He used it all the time. You tell the try outs that their gonna spar in groups, whoever loses, their off. You win, your on. That tactic is used to bring out everyones potential. If they really care about the team, they will play their hardest. 

Keith was snapped out of his thought process as the coach blew the whistle and pointed to Shiro’s team and nodded his head. Keith didn’t even notice he stood up before Shiro looked over to him and smiled. There was a five minute period of the coach letting the try outs know that he will make a list of who is on the team and what their position is.

Then Shiro walked over, sweat dripping off his forehead and shoulders, and Keith had the strange urge to have Shiro dick him down right there, but Keith settled for a kiss. “Im nervous.” Shiro said against Keith’s lips as he placed his hands on Keith’s waist.

“Don’t worry, you were awesome. Anyone would be a fool not to have you on their team.”

“Even you?” Shiro raised an eyebrow and connected their foreheads.

“Hey, you just made the soccer team. Enjoy that instead of thinking about me letting you join my team.” Keith said and ran a hand through his hair. “But, yes. If you could kick as hard as you look like you can, I would let you be on my team.” Keith said, and Shiro kissed him again.

Keith returned the kiss and after a few minutes, pulled away. “We should go, Mr. Black is giving us that look like he cant decide who to chew out now.”

“Mr. Black would never chew you or I out, and you know it. We’re his favorite students.”

“How do you know this, Shiro?” Keith cocked an eyebrow.

“He told me. Mr. Red likes you and Lance, Mr. Black likes you and I. Ms. Blue likes Lance and Allura. Mr. Green likes Pidge, and Mrs. Yellow likes Hunk.”

“Great, so we have five teachers who actually like us, and a whole lot more that don’t.”

“Who doesn’t like us?” Shiro asked, and Keith cocked an eyebrow.

“Your place or mine?” Keith went back to the original topic, and Shiro just smiled and shrugged. 

“Whoever can get their door opened quicker I guess.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance's relationship takes an unexpected turn??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very sorry for how long this took me. A little bit of a trigger warning, there is some sexual harassment in this chapter. Not a lot of detail but yeah, there's your warning. Also, please comment on how well or bad this story is. Im an attention whore who likes praise

See, life wasn’t really on Lance’s side most of the time. He really just wanted to lay back, have some fun, and relax. Keith Kogane made that very hard for him while under a car. His jeans were now covered in splotches of grease and so was his tank top.

Lance didn’t think the guy could pull off sexy and cute, but Lance was horribly wrong. When Keith came out from under that car, Lance caught sight of his muscles flaring while he panted and rubbed the sweat off his forehead. When he looked at Lance, he knew he had to talk to Keith about something…anything!

“So…school.” Lance said, and Keith pulled a hose over to get a drink of water and wash off his hands. 

“What about it?”

“Treating you well? I know that history is getting tougher with the new teacher.”

“Mr. Zarkon isnt new and its okay I guess. I mean, Lotor is his son so if you know how to put up with that asshole, history is okay.” Keith said, and Lance looked down a little bit.

“I don’t know why Allura dates him.” Lance said, and Keith sighed before sitting down next to Lance and taking his hand in his.

“Lance, you need to accept it. There’s gonna be a lot of times you’re not gonna understand why people do things, but you don’t have to worry about it. People show different sides of themselves to different people.”

“Like you and Shiro?” Lance cocked an eyebrow. Why was everyone lecturing him lately?

“Sure. You could use Shiro and I as an example. See, I show Shiro the real me. Not saying that what I show everyone else is fake, just, not entirely truthful. For example, everyone at the foster home knew me as a lost puppy who kept running into obstacles. They saw me as a problem solver, while everyone at school just sees me as a guy who can kick your ass any day of the week. Both of those people are me, but only sides of me that were shown over the years.”

“So, who do you show me?” Lance asked, and Keith let his hand go, pet his knee, and stood up.

“That’s for you to decide. Think about it, what do you want me to show you?”

“The real you! I don’t have to think about that, Keith!”

“So, show me who you really are. Every side of you. Even the sides you don’t want to see in the mirror, show them all to me.”

“But, what if you don’t like them?”

“Then I won’t like them, but I’ll stay. Anyone who can see every side of you and not run, keep them. Would you show them to Shiro?”

“What does Shiro have to do with this?” Lance asked, heart pace picking up. Did Keith know? No, impossible. Not even Shiro knows.

“I know you like him.” There were the words that sent Lance into a frenzy of anxiety.

“Im so sorry!” Lance stood up and he could feel the familiar burn of tears in his eyes. “I should go.” Lance ran off, and Keith swore. 

“Rax! Im taking my break!” Keith didn’t wait for an answer as he ran after Lance and tackled him to the ground. Lance instinctively put his hands to his face as Keith straddled him, and tears rolled into the dirt. 

“Please, just don’t hit the face.”

“Why would I hit you? Lance, im not mad at you.” Keith put surprisingly gentle hands on Lance’s arms and slowly pulled them away to reveal a crying Lance. Keith held his hands and ran his fingers over Lance’s knuckles. “Shhhh, its okay, Lance. Try to match my breathing.” 

Lance took calming deep breaths and looked Keith in the eyes. He never noticed how pretty Keith’s eyes were. Suddenly, Lance felt stupid. He had this guy in front of him the entire time and spent so much time with his infatuation with Shiro that Keith fell right through his fingers. 

Lance wanted to cry but looking at Keith had the opposite effect. Keith was here, just looking out for Lance despite everything. “How is it okay?”

“Because Shiro likes you too.” Keith answered and brought Lance’s hands together. “Shiro likes you, I like you, you like Shiro. Really, it’s a whole mess that will probably end with either three fulfilled people or three heartbroken people. Im in for the ride though, so I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I like you too, Keith.”

“No, you don’t.” Keith looked down at Lance. “You like the idea of me. The idea of a boyfriend who will run after you. You deserve it too, Lance, you do. You still have some walls up, some barriers that prevent people from getting too close though. You arent emotionally ready for a relationship, but Shiro and I will be here when you are.”

With that, Keith got off Lance and held his hand out. Lance was suspiciously quiet, but that was to be expected. So, Keith helped him up and looked down to make sure Lance was okay. He wasn’t, Lance was bleeding profusely from his elbow. It was just a scrape, but Keith took Lance back to the garage and patched him up.

“Lance, please say something.” Keith begged, and Lance just stood up and looked back at Keith.

“Im gonna go home, cya at school.” Lance said, already feeling horrible. Keith was right. He did have some walls up, and he did have some emotional barrier, but Lance couldn’t understand how Keith could just make it sound like it wasn’t material for some sob story. Keith merely watched him leave, sighed, and went back to work.

It was nearly closing time that Rax pulled Keith aside and handed him a slip of paper. “An official application. You better put in that two week notice.” Rax said, and Keith smiled so brightly that as he filled out the application, Rax couldn’t bring himself to tell Keith that he had to finish the car.

Instead, Rax got under the hood instead and watched as Keith excitedly filled in all the spaces. When he was finished, Keith set the application in Rax’s office and looked at the time. “Rax, I set it down on your desk.”

“Okay, your free to go now, kiddo. Have fun.” Rax waved goodbye as Keith got onto his motorbike and sped off. Instantly he started thinking about Lance again, and he frowned. He shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have brought up his crush and Lance’s emotional walls. Quickly making a stop at the market to get some take out.

Keith went back to the complex and knocked on Shiro’s door. Once Shiro answered, Keith smiled at him and held out the grocery bag. “Do I get free admission?”

“Hm, nope. Fee is one kiss.” Shiro teased and Keith cocked an eyebrow. He didn’t really understand this. Shiro and him have been dating for a total of three days and yet it seems like three years. Keith leaned up to kiss his boyfriend and then walked inside the apartment. 

“How was work?” Shiro asked, eyeing the grease that Keith was sporting. He sometimes found it hard to remember that Keith wasn’t a college student and was actually younger than he was. Keith turned around and was beaming at Shiro. 

“Rax gave me an application!” Keith said, and grease stains be damned, Shiro hugged his boyfriend then and there. Smiling into his shoulder, Keith hugged Shiro back before pushing him away and unpacking the food. “Let me take a quick shower and grab some clothes from next door, and ill be right back.” Keith promised and went to his own apartment. 

After his five minute shower, Keith got dressed in shorts and a tank top before going back into Shiro’s apartment again. Once again, Keith paid an admission fee and laid down on the couch. Shiro handed him his food and Keith was very skilled in eating sideways. They watched some knock off movie while they ate, and finally, Shiro broke the silence. “There is something bothering you though.”

“How can you tell?” Keith asked and Shiro shrugged.

“You give off that aura. Come on, tell me whats up.”

“Lance hung out with me at the garage today, but you already know that. So, we’re talking, and we get on the subject of Lotor and he comments on how he doesn’t know how Allura dates Lotor. So, I sat down, and I told him that its because we show different sides of ourselves to different people.

Then we got off track about how I show you the real me instead of just what everyone else wants me to be, and how no one knows the real him I guess. Then we got on the topic of his crush, and I told him that it was okay he had a crush on you. It is, its fine, I know that you have a crush on him too. Fuck, I have a crush on him. Beyond the point.  
So then, it kind of slips out. I tell him that he has emotional barriers and he’s bleeding because he ran away, and I chased him, like he fucking deserves. He deserves someone to chase after him one in a while.”

“Keith.” Shiro runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, and Keith keens at the contact. “Keith, your rambling. So, you’re in a bad mood because now Lance knows that we know he has a crush on me and that he has emotional walls up?” 

“Pretty much.” Keith facepalmed and Shiro chuckled a bit.

“That isnt a bad thing. Maybe Lance needed to know how others see him in order to improve himself.” Shiro reasoned with his over dramatic boyfriend. Shiro didn’t know how it was only four days when it felt like so much more. It felt like Shiro had known Keith his entire life. That was how it felt with the best relationships, that’s how Shiro knew it was going to last.

Shiro looked at the situation on hand and nodded, it was okay. It was very okay because Lance did need to know how other people saw his ordeal. Shiro just shook his head and went back to the movie. At the end of the night, Keith had fallen asleep on Shiro’s lap, and Shiro could only smile. Sliding down to pull Keith to his chest, Shiro rested his head on Keith’s.

A few moments later, Shiro felt a leg being swung over him and he chuckled as Keith continued to sleep. Shiro fell asleep soon as well. When Shiro woke up, however, Keith had disappeared. Shiro could hear the shower being turned off and the bathroom sink being turned on. Shiro rolled off the couch and went to the bathroom before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

It didn’t go unrecorded that Keith was wearing some of his own jeans and Shiro’s Voltron High hoodie. Keith smiled around the toothbrush in his mouth and spit the toothpaste out before turning his head to kiss Shiro’s forehead. “Soccer try out results are posted today.” Keith said, and Shiro nodded.

“That means early morning practices since soccer uses the same field as football.”

“Suck it up, buttercup. I get up early in the morning, Lance gets up early in the morning, you can ask well. By the way, didn’t Matt try out?”

“Yeah, he was on my team.” Shiro nodded and Keith finished brushing his teeth before he turned around and kissed Shiro properly. 

“I need to go to school early and ask Mr. Black for some help on history. I’ll be damned if I ask Zarkon and Lotor is busy sleeping this early in the morning. Mr. Black can help me, I think.”

“Okay, by the way, Keith?” Shiro cocked an eyebrow as he rubbed Keith’s stomach over the hoodie. “Are you wearing a shirt under this?”

“Pfft! Don’t be ridiculous, Shiro.” Keith chuckled and shook his head. “Of course, im not. I’ll see ya at school.” Keith then ran out the door and onto his bike. After grabbing his bag and phone, of course, and set his trek off to school. It was early in the morning, but Student Council and a few roamers were there this morning. 

Keith went straight to the coaches office to request help, and spent the next hour learning the details of the history of the war between Altea and the empire. It was really quite fascinating if told right, and Keith stuffed his homework in his bag and went out to make his way to class. 

The hallways were bursting with students now, and Keith was near the main entrance when he had seen him. Lance. Lance looked nice in all his glory, but Lance wasn’t looking at him. Keith was about to approach him when he head that question. “Lance, what happened to your arm?”

Keith froze as Lance looked up at the student who asked. “Keith.” Lance answered simply, and the hallway went silent. Keith felt his heart stop and his blood ran cold, because it was true. Keith did that, but Lance made it sound like it was on purpose. Keith swallowed and started walking towards the exit. 

When he made eye contact with Lance, Keith could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he bolted. Keith ran into someone on his way out but didn’t bother to look up as the tears ran free and he kept running. Keith didn’t know how Shiro reached out for him and when Keith was out of reach, he got mad. Shiro made his way inside the building and it seemed like even crickets went silent. “What the hell happened?”

“I asked Lance what happened to his arm and he said that Keith did it. Then Keith ran out, probably from shame.” The kid said, and Shiro looked like he just got slapped in the face.

“Lance..?” Shiro looked at the opposing male and scoffed. “Are you fucking kidding me? Wow, im kind of shocked.” Shiro shook his head and walked past Lance. “I really thought that you saw it too. You should make up your mind, do you want to be chased or not?”

“Of course, I do!” Lance shouted out before he thought about who all was watching and listening.

“Then you should stop making people cry! That’s the second time in less than twelve hours!” Shiro swallowed. “Whatever go to class.” Shiro finished the argument and walked to the try out sheet first. He took a picture and sent it to Keith with the caption ‘Made it, should I go home? I already scolded Lance’.

Shiro quickly got a reply. ‘No, its fine. I can deal with this on my own, go to class. Congrats btw’.

Shiro sighed and went to his own classes and even made sure to pick up work from Keith’s classes. Word spread quick because no one asked where Keith was, he was taking a mental health day. Coran had asked Shiro if Keith would be fine and Shiro had said that Keith just needed a day. Lance’s betrayal was a bit of shock. It was easy to get attached to someone after a single day.

Lance, on the other hand, didn’t feel regretful. He had told the truth and people could take it the way they wanted too. Lance had texted the swim chat and asked if they wanted to go to dinner to celebrate the beginning of a new season.

Lance had already kicked everyone he knew wouldn’t prove to be anything and chosen everyone’s events. They would be announced at the dinner that everyone had agreed too. Thank god that the swim team had the funds to go to high end restaurants for occasions. A Thursday wasn’t the best day for everyone, but it worked. So, after school, Lance texted the address to everyone and gave them a time to be there.

Lance himself dressed in some slacks and a dress shirt with the first two buttons open. It was the attire needed for a fancy place. So, after doing his subtle make up, Lance started off to the restaurant and waited for most of his team to arrive.

*

Keith was early for once. It was Thursday which meant that he worked at the dinner. At least, that’s what he called it. Nonetheless, Keith was forced to basically wear a suit equipped with a towel and pinning his hair up. Keith clocked in for his shift and Kolivan nearly busted out of his office. “Keith! Early?!” He looked up to the sky and wiped his eyes.

“It isnt a big deal. I came early because I need to give you by two week notice..” Keith trailed off, and everyone stiffened up.

“You’re quitting?”

“I found a full time job and it’s a path I want to pursue. I am grateful for everything. You risked a lot when you hired me at fourteen and I am in your debt, really. I just need to go down a different road now. I enjoyed all the good times, I really did!” Keith insisted and Kolivan looked icy.

“Its quite all right Keith. If you must go down a different road than us here, we will let you. Work your shift tonight and then you never have to come back.” He said and left Keith in the middle of the kitchen. Someone clicked their tongue and Keith turned to see Antok.

“You got that group tonight, think of it as a parting gift.” Keith looked to see around twenty people come in and nodded. Keith went out to greet them and kept his head down as he looked down at the reservation book. 

“Name?”

“Should be under McClain.” A familiar voice said, and Keith swallowed as he nodded and looked up at Lance.

“Of course, right this way.” Keith grabbed twenty menus and sets of silverware, balancing them as he led them to the guest room with a large table. Setting down all the menus and silverware, Keith waited until everyone was seated and took his notepad and pen out. “What can I get you all to drink?”

“Wait, hold on. Is that Keith Kogane? From fight club?” One said, and Keith grit his teeth. The table erupted in laughter and Keith waited for everything to die down before repeating his question. 

“What can I get you all to drink?”

“We will all take water.” Lance replied with a smirk and Keith nodded and wrote that down before disappearing into the back. After placing the order, Keith was reduced to wait on other tables while the waters were being filled. Once they were finished, Keith was on his own while taking two trays of water to the table. 

Keith set one down on an empty table and passed them out. “Are we ready to order or do we need more time?” Keith had his pen and paper out. Once he wrote down all twenty orders of food, he stacked the trays and tensed up as he felt someone smack his ass. There was a wolf whistle and Keith turned to see the culprit shrugging.

“I can see why Shiro likes it. Im not gay, but I would bang that ass any day.”

“Boys settle down. We don’t need sexual harassment charges on our backs a week before competition.” Lance had said, but there was something in his voice. Was it pity, malice? Keith didn’t stick around to find out. After putting in the large order, Keith reserved a dessert cart and sat by it for the whole hour it took for it to be loaded up with food.

When Keith returned to the table, the round of general asshole-ish-ness was so much worse. There were comments about his uniform, his job, his body in general. Keith didn’t meet anyone’s eyes as he served their food, didn’t comment when they touched him, didn’t get riled up when they commented about him to them. Really, Keith had been doing this for two years now and one night wasn’t going to change him at all.

Except, it did. Keith got off his shirt at two in the morning and made sure to drive home as quickly as he could before opening his door and changing into shorts and a tank top. Keith felt his stomach drop when he heard a car outside, no one ever came at two in the morning. Quickly, Keith grabbed his keys, locked his door and unlocked Shiro’s before he even looked to see who it was.

Once Shiro’s door was locked, Keith leaned against it and slid down. Keith shoved a hand over his mouth in hopes that he wouldn’t wake Shiro up at two in the morning on a Thursday night. Logic declared that Keith just go back to his own apartment but grab his stuff first.

Keith navigated through the living room to pick up the clothes he had left here, and he finally got up the courage to go outside. Keith didn’t hear anyone, so he locked up Shiro’s door and turned around to see Lance leaning against the stairwell. “Why are you here?” Keith asked, and Lance looked at him.

“I just wanted to make sure that you werent going to press charges.”

“Press charges? That’s what your worried about? You know what, Lance? Fuck you!” Keith shoved his key into his door and stopped before he entered. “I really fucking thought you were different, but I guess I was just being naïve.” Keith went inside and went to shut the door when Lance put his foot in the door.

“Keith, who did you think I was? Some knight in shining armor?”

“No! I don’t expect you to be perfect, but I at least expected you to have common decency. The only thing that kept your team from raping me back there was the fact that you were scared I would press charges and you wouldn’t be able to compete in the tournament.”

“They wouldn’t have raped you.”

“Get the fuck away from me, Lance. Never come near me again.” Keith’s voice broke, and that’s when Lance looked up, shocked. That was when he knew he had let everything go to far. “Delete my number and never, never! Fucking come near me again. Fuck this friendship, this rivalry, everything. Forget where I work and everything I said to you.” Keith kicked Lance as hard as he could in his exhausted state and slammed the door in Lance’s face.

Lance swallowed when he heard another door opening and a tired Shiro looked out the door frame. “Lance? What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Shiro. Go back to bed.” Lance said and got back in his car to drive home. Shiro looked at Keith’s door and contemplated knocking on the door. Making sure that Keith was okay, but of course he was. Keith was always okay, no matter what. Shiro never doubted that Keith wouldn’t let anything bad happen and so he went back to his own apartment and left Keith to his own apartment.

Keith kept waiting for that knock, though. Stood by the door, ready for Shiro to knock on the door so he could cry into his arms again and hope everything would be okay. Shiro didn’t knock though, and Keith nodded. Of course, Shiro didn’t come, it was two in the morning.

Shiro had better things to do than to worry about his fighter boyfriend, so Keith remembered his resolve as he went to bed. It was something that Iverson had told him in the orphanage. “You are not good enough for anyone. You will never be good enough for anyone. The quicker you drill it into you head that no one will ever love you, Keith, the quicker you can move on from his delusion you have of someone who cares.”

Keith set his alarm and tried to sleep as best as he could. Keith was not perfect, and sometimes, he could break too. Sometimes Keith needed someone to be there when he fell apart, and he had grown used to the fact that no one ever will be. So, Keith wrapped his arms around his hippo and clung to the small toy. 

It was nearly four o clock when Keith finally fell into a restless sleep. Nonetheless, Keith woke up two hours later and got ready for school. It was a dreadful morning, Keith ended up puking everything his stomach hadn’t digested, and you could see his bloodshot eyes. Keith pulled on his sweatpants and a tank top under the large custom made hoodie with his teams Kanji on the back.

Keith decided to walk to school today, needing the extra time to think. He had all his homework finished and he wasn’t behind in anything. Maybe Keith could switch to an alternative school, so he won’t have to deal with Lance and his team. Keith instantly regretted the thought, because he would miss Pidge and Hunk. 

Keith ignored all the cars racing on the streets next to him as he walked up to the front gate and went into the school. Some people were still there, and Keith flipped his hood on and navigated his way through the hallways. That was, before he knocked into someone. Keith’s stomach dropped as he dared to look up, only to find Hunk looking worried. “Hey, Keith. What’s up with you? Usually you’re pretty diligent about walking in the halls. You okay?”

“Yeah!” Keith said too quickly, dread forming in his stomach at the thought of lying to Hunk. He was just a soft, kind-hearted soul, and he could see through any façade. “Im-im fine!” Keith gasped as he was brought into a large hug.

“Do you wanna talk about this in private?” Hunk asked, and Keith swallowed before nodding. He couldn’t hide anything from Hunk. They walked to an empty classroom and Keith caught a glimpse of tan skin as he turned to walk in.

Hunk sat down, and Keith sat across from him and explained everything that happened, starting from the garage. Hunk just listened to the story and Keith didn’t meet his thoughtful gaze. “So, all you did was try to help him out?”

“I mean, I don’t know if he sees it that way now. But, yeah. I just wanted to get my point across that Lance fucking matters, and it seems like I only lowered my self-worth because of it. No one messed with me Hunk.” Keith put his face in his hands. “No one ever picked a fight with me, or hung out with me, and that was fine. I was okay with being the loner, but ever since Lance came around, it seems like my reputation stopped proceeding me.” 

“Then reinstate it.” Hunk said simply. “You know I don’t condone violence, but if you need to knock a few peoples teeth out, then do it. You know that Shiro won’t leave you, ill be by your side. I can nearly guarantee that Pidge is on your side, so Matt is too. Don’t you have a senior friend?”

“Yeah, Rolo.”

“Im sure he can convince some of his friends to be on your side. The world doesn’t revolve around just you and Lance.”

“I know.” Keith nodded, and thanked Hunk. Now that he was done feeling sorry for himself, Keith was beginning to be angry. Really angry in fact, because who did those swim jocks think they were? Coran was on his side too. Coran knew of Keith’s anger management program and would sometimes let him get off with punching people because he would do good for a while.

Coran was a very unorthodox principal. So, Keith heard the first bell ring and he stood up, his anger seething thorugh his aura. Hunk stepped back a bit before Keith tied his hoodie around his waist and picked his bag up to go to class. As luck had it, he ran into Lance on his way to class. Lance was joking with a few of his swim mates, but they saw how Keith radiated rage and backed off.

Most of the hallway backed off, leaving Lance and Keith in the middle of a ring of people. “Keith, back away. You arent in your right mind.” Lance said softly, but Keith only dropped his bag and cracked his knuckles. 

“You’re right, im fucking pissed, Lance. After the initial shock and self-pity went away, I realized how angry I was at what happened.”

“Wait, what happened?” Some random kid asked, and Lance looked away with wide eyes. 

“Nothing- “He began to say but Keith only laughed.

“Nothing?! You let your entire team grope me while you knew that I couldn’t do anything. I think its only fair if I fuck you up a little bit, don’t you think? Wait, hold on, I think im recalling a memory. Didn’t you say you were going to split my pride apart in the water if I ever fucked with you again?”

“Well, yeah- “

“Then let’s see how well you do that when I break your fucking legs!” Coran put a hand in front of Keith and looked at him before shaking his head.

“Keith, you’ve been doing so well. Don’t fall off track now.” He said, and Keith glared at the older man.

“Are you going to suspend me if I punch the ever living shit out of Lance?”

“Ill put you in detention. You can serve during lunch if you go down this path.” Coran stepped away and Keith took one look at Lance before making his decision. After two hours of sleep, a shower, and full of rage, the punch that Keith threw at Lance knocked the swimmer back into the crowd of people.

“Don’t you ever, ever, decide you get to condone what happens to me. I am not only older than you, but more independent than you, and have much more to lose. Not all of us get to run home to mommy and daddy when shit goes wrong, so think about that before you decide to sexually assault people.” 

Keith grabbed his stuff and walked away. The crowd parted for him like the red sea, and Shiro was at the end of his trek. He was leaning against a wall and had his arms crossed. 

“You should have came and got me, Keith.”

“I can handle myself.”

“That isnt what I mean, and you know it. I mean last night when I looked outside to see Lance standing out there and he told me that nothing happened. I trust you to come to me when you need anything and give you space when I think you need it. I wouldn’t have cared if it was the middle of the night, I need to know when you need me.”

“Okay, Shiro. I get it. I need to talk to you when I need comfort.”

“Keith, when you say it that way, it makes me sound bad. I just, I don’t know if you need a hug at two in the morning if you don’t tell me. Especially since we don’t live together yet.”

 

“Yet?” Keith’s eyes widened. “What do you mean yet?!”

“We have keys to each other’s apartments, Keith. Eventually we were gonna move together, save money. I mean, im in this for the long run, Keith. I assumed you were too.”

“I am!” Keith said before Shiro could comment anything. “Please, Shiro. Not right now, not here. I started off having a bad day and I don’t need you doubting me too.” Keith looked at Shiro pleadingly, and Shiro gasped and pulled him into a hug.

“I am so sorry, Keith. I can see it, what happened?” Shiro asked and Keith hugged him back.

“Its fine, ive taken care of it. If I tell you, I know you’ll go on a rampage. Later. I don’t have work today.” Keith smiles and goes to class. He receives the message that Coran has sentenced him to lunch detention for two weeks, but Keith doesn’t mind.

Lance had to be taken to the nurses office where the nurse gasped and took him to the hospital. Apparently Keith’s fist landed so perfectly that his knuckles hit the bone under Lance’s eye and the fist itself broke his nose. There wasn’t a need for surgery, but Lance’s parents were sure to ask questions.

Unfortunately, Lance was not truthful about his team, so when he was in his last period of the day, Keith was called into the office. When Keith got there, he looked to see two other people in the office and Lance sitting between them. Keith internally sighed and sat down on his own seat, looking at Coran. 

“So, we wait for his parents now, yes?” The woman said, and Keith cocked an eyebrow. 

“No ma’am- “

 

“Why not?” She cut Coran off and looked at Keith. “They deserve to know what kind of person their son is.”

“My parents are dead.” Keith replied and looked away. “They’ve been that way for quite some time. You’ll have to deal with your opinion being said to my face.” Lance’s eyes widened. He had never heard anyone speak to his mother like that.

“Anyways,” Coran cut them both off. “I think it’s obvious why we are here. Keith, Mrs. McClain would like to have you expelled, which is reasonable. I personally do not agree that you deserve that. You have done much worse for much less in previous situations, so would you be opposed to a suspension.”

“If Lance gets suspended too.” Keith never lost his eye lock with Coran.

“So now you say my son should be suspended for being knocked out?!” The woman replied, and Keith whiplashed to look at her.

“Im saying that we are not five, Mrs. McClain. Im saying that what I did may have been wrong, but I knew what I was doing. I knew the consequences, but for some unknown reason your son decided that he gets to be free from that rule in life. 

He decided he gets to be five and pretend to be the victim when he knows that he is not. He knows that if he wouldn’t have let what happened happen, then we wouldn’t be here. I tried to be your friend, Lance. I tried so hard to be the friend I thought you deserved. It just wasn’t enough, though, was it?

You could have stopped them, Lance. You may not have participated in the act, but you watched, and you could have stopped them.”

“So, could you!” Lance shouted, and Keith did a double take.

“No! I couldn’t have! Tell me, Lance. Do you even have a job?”

“Well, no.”

“Exactly! You don’t know that there are rules you have to follow! Mr. and Mrs. McClain, im sure you’re aware that your son went to a very fancy resturant yesterday, with his entire team. Well, I happened to work at that resturant and was their server. Lance decided that it was okay for his entire team to- “

“Keith don’t.” Lance pleaded, and Keith shook his head.

“Lance decided that it was okay for his entire team to grope me as I walked by, say dirty things about me, to me. Make comments on how much they would fuck me, how they would make me scream, and more.” Keith swallowed. “But it was a fancy resturant, so the waiters don’t get to comment back when they get objectified. The people pay so much money to be there so fighting back isnt an option.

You wanna know what happens then, Lance? You hope that no one follows you on your way home and rapes you. Because of course no one is going to stand up for you if they do. After all, youre just a teen and your hormonal and worst of all. Of course, you wanted it, right?

I did a lot of things as a kid, Lance. My parents have been gone since before I remember them. The orphanage was so ready to get rid of me that they emancipated me the minute I turned fourteen. So, I did a lot of things to make people hate me, but I never lied to anyone.

Maybe you should take some fucking lessons.” Keith stood up to leave the family before turning to Coran. “And Lance? I really do hope your nose heals fine, but I don’t regret punching you. I believed you were my friend and that you would stop them, that maybe you would see my fear. I don’t know if you did, but I hope you think about your actions more from now on.” Keith walked out. He grabbed his bag and walked back to class to finish his day.

Keith doesn’t know what happened with Lance’s parents nor did he think he wanted too. He basically outed their son to them, but Keith didn’t regret the truth. It seemed they were just walking out the office when Shiro was coming out the library. Keith watched as Shiro ran up to Lance and started talking.

“Lance! I have a quick question for you that I meant to ask you a few days ago, but what happened at the garage? All I know is that Keith barged into my apartment and started nearly crying about how much he fucked things up.”

“Oh, uh, we had a conversation about love. Then I ran away, and Keith chased after me to reassure me that everything that felt wrong was okay and that I was valid and all.”  
“Shiro!” Keith ignored Lance and his family as he walked over to his boyfriend. “I walked here today, so do you care if I catch a ride with you?”

“Of course, but you know it isnt free admission.” Shiro turned away from Lance and gave a goofy grin as Keith shook his head and kissed Shiro. It was just a peck, but it had Shiro waving goodbye to Lance and following Keith to his truck. After Keith snatched his keys and got in the drivers seat, was when Keith finally looked Shiro in the eye.

“The swim team went to the resturant I work at last night and they basically objectified me by saying all these naughty things and touching me and I don’t know how I have managed to keep it together since then, but I really want to bury myself in blankets and watch b-list movies until the dance tonight. I don’t even wanna go to the dance tonight, if im honest.”

“I didn’t plan on going to the dance.” Shiro offered and smiled at Keith. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want too. We can stay in one of our apartments and bury ourselves in blankets in September heat while we watch movies.”

“You’re the actual best!” Keith hugged Shiro and gave him a real kiss this time, forgetting that they were still in the school parking lot. Someone knocked on the window and Shiro looked over to see Lance with a pleading look. Shiro was angry but let Keith handle his business as he rolled the window down. “What?”

“Thank you, for in the office. I know you basically just told my parents that I am a horrible human being, but you also kind of stood up for me when you mentioned that the only thing I did was not stop what happened. They’re disappointed in me, but I just thought you should know that I really appreciate it.

You were a good friend until the end and even if it only lasted three days, I really did enjoy your company.” 

“Lance!” Keith called out as the blue eyes boy began to walk away. Keith tightened his grip on Shiro’s hand but looked out the window defiantly. “You are not a bad person, just made a bad call in a bad situation. I want you to know that…” Keith swallowed. “If you ever want to hang out, actually hang out, without me at work. My door is almost always open.” Keith said, and Lance’s eyes lit up.

“You’re giving me a second chance?”

“Don’t abuse it, it won’t happen again. If you fuck up, that’s on you.” Keith rolled up his window and started drive off to his apartment. Shiro smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his hand before looking out the window at the pretty sky. Shiro never doubted the fact that Keith was a brave person, but forgiving wasn’t on a list of traits he was associated with.  
Still, Shiro knew that his boyfriend was a great person and he only ever reaffirmed it by forgiving Lance. He loved this man, he really did.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intentions are revealed and a plan ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry. I probably made this very OOC.

Lance was guilty as hell. He wasn’t just guilty because of what had happened, but also why he had let it happen. Oh well, no use regretting what you can’t change. Lance knows he was in the wrong for letting things go on this long, but he was just scared. 

Keith’s words really stuck with him. Keith may have forgiven him this time -but he really doubts Keith really forgave him- but there shouldn’t have to be a next time. There shouldn’t be a next time he decides that he can’t get the balls to fix whats in front of him. 

What really mad him mad at himself was that he couldn’t even explain the situation to his parents. Lance only knew that they would storm up to the school again and that would only hurt Lance in the long run. So, he kept his mouth shut and dealt with everything by himself. 

Maybe that was his problem? Lance never gave much thought to why he never told anyone anything, but maybe he should. Maybe if he told someone rational, he could convince them to help him. Maybe Lance knew just the right person to talk too. Grabbing his phone, Lance quickly dialed Allura’s number and tapped his fingers while she picked up.

“Lance?”

“Allura? Are you free? I really wanna talk to you about something.”

“Im sorry, Lance.” Allura said and Lance clenched his teeth. 

“Allura, please. I don’t have anyone else to talk to and this is important.” Allura must have heard the emotion in his voice, because she sighed and got off the phone for a minute only to come back.

“Okay, Lance. Come over to my place, hope you don’t mind Shiro being here. He also has some talking to do.” Before Lance could freak out about Shiro being there, Allura hung up and didn’t give him much choice. She was always very nice but serious as well. You didn’t get out of talking to her if you already asked her if you could. So, Lance snuck out his window, still not ready to deal with his family, and walked the three miles to Allura’s house. It took around forty-five minutes, but when Lance got there, Allura was happy to let him in.

“Alright, make yourself at home in the living room. There are a few things I would like to talk to you about.” Allura said, and by her tone of voice, word got around about what happened. I mean, of course it did, Keith did call him out in the hallways after all. So, Lance took his seat next to Shiro and looked down as he did.

“Lance.” Shiro greeted with a smile, but Lance could see he was angry. Shiro was a pretty level headed person. He didn’t get in fights about things that werent going to matter in three years, he didn’t argue with people if he was proven wrong. Basically, Shiro never charged into battle without checking all his bases first.

That was what made him such a good leader and a great person. That was why Lance had fallen in love with him, but that was all shit now. Lance had fucked up whatever chances he had to be with Shiro and Keith when he didn’t man up and stop the situation from getting out of hand.

“Hey, Shiro.” Lance laid down on the couch, knowing that Allura would still have space. 

“Alrighty then, who would like to go first with their conversations?” Allura set down some water on the middle table and Shiro shifted. 

“I will.” He said, and Lance nodded. Once again, he was a good leader. He always started what he knew others wouldn’t, but it needed to be done. “Im just gonna rip this band-aid right off. Lance, why did you let the swim team eye rape Keith?”

“I don’t control what they do, Shiro.”

“No, but you could have made them quit commenting on him and touching him. Im trying my best not to judge you here, because there has to be some profound reason why you let things go so far.”

“Its just as I said, Shiro. I don’t control them. So, what if I told them to stop? You think they would listen to me? Keith was right, the only reason they didn’t rape him was because I reminded them that they couldn’t get that offence on their backs before competition!”

“Okay, calm down you two.” Allura demanded and looked at Lance. “Is there something specific you wanted to talk about?”

“Well, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about it because I know Shiro and Keith wouldn’t believe me if I told them.”

“I wouldn’t put it past us just yet, Keith may be acting weird but if he were here I have no doubt he would slap you for hesitating.” Shiro commented and Lance swallowed.

“Im having trouble controlling the team.” Lance admitted softly. “Because im only sophomore, they don’t really respect me as the captain. They fend for themselves and consult me for advice on how to get better at their event.” Lance said, and he could see Shiro cock an eyebrow. 

“What?” Lance asked and furrowed his brows. “Did you think just because I know I can be a leader means that others are going to follow me? Newsflash, im the captain of a team of juniors and seniors. There is maybe one freshman on that team, and he wasn’t even there that night. 

A team of people who think they are more worthy of my position than I am because they’ve been there longer. Did you expect everything to be rainbows and sunshine with them? No. Everyday I get more anxious. Not because I know the competition is coming up, but because I know if they flop, im the one who receives backlash.”

“What does that have to do with anything, Lance?” Shiro was on an edge now. He didn’t know if he wanted to hug or hurt Lance, yet. 

“Im fucking scared, Shiro!” Lance said before thinking and sucked in a breath. Shiro’s face softened and he blinked at Lance.

“What?”

“Im scared. Ive been cornered by those guys, told that if I fuck this up, its my ass. I may know how to fight, but I am not Keith. I can’t be in a crowded room and beat up everyone without thinking about it. I am not a warrior, Shiro. If I try to stop my team from doing what they want, whats the price you think I pay? Im a nationally ranked free style swimmer. I have colleges scouting me before I even take my ACT. I thought that was a hundred times more important than some friend I made that’s gonna leave me after high school anyways. I could put my future on the line, what would you have done?” Lance finally asked and Shiro cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. 

“I would have told them to stop. Not because Keith is my boyfriend, or my friend, or anything to me. Keith could be just a person in school I had never talked to, but I would tell them to stop. Because I know that I don’t have to fight alone. I know that I have plenty of friend who would be more than willing to pull strings and get shit figured out.”

“Do I though? Do I really have friends who would put everything out there for me, Shiro?”

“Yes, you do. I would, Allura would, Hunk and Pidge. Matt and you may not be close, but he would stand by you.” Shiro’s eyes seemed to glow with sincerity. “Keith would. You don’t have to be able to put them in their place, just know someone who will. Plus, I think it would help Keith out as well.” 

“Whats going on with Keith?” Lance asked, and they didn’t even notice Allura sipping her water and watching the two of them like a mother watches her children.

“He’s been acting weird, since before everything with you. At first I just thought he was a soft ball of teenager who was low on cuddles, then I realized that he’s an entirely different person than who I thought he was. I know it’s a mask, but I don’t know what for. It’s like, I can see all his emotions bubbling up inside of him, ready to explode, and they don’t. Its like a never ending cycle of self-destruction. I think that if you tell him what you told me, then he may just snap and let everything out. Now, I normally wouldn’t condone making anyone dangerously mad on purpose, so just hope he doesn’t take his wrath out on you. I think you saw a little bit of it from time to time, but Keith is truly a powerful person. More powerful than me, that is for sure.” Shiro smirked and looked down at his phone and swore. “Gotta go, Keith’s telling me he got alcohol and is waiting for me at my apartment.”

“Are you two not going to the dance, tonight? We worked awfully hard on it.” Allura commented and Shiro smiled sheepishly. 

“Im afraid not, Allura. Im very sorry but dances arent really my thing and they arent Keith’s either.” Shiro said and got out the house to drive home to Keith. 

There were a few things that Shiro had realized about his boyfriend. Number one being that he was extraordinarily good at holding his liquor, really. Shiro found this out Friday night when he was sober, and Keith was drinking away on his couch. 

Number two was that Keith would often wallow in self pity before he got angry, and when Keith got angry, he got real angry. Shiro would often see him getting on his bike in a frenzy to go to the gym, but Shiro never once doubted his boyfriends self control.

 

Number three was that Keith was a loving person, in every sense of the word. He loved people fiercely and gave them as many chances as they wanted when he did, -hence what happened with Lance- but he loved getting love even more. Which made Saturday all the more tough.

Shiro had woken up next to Keith late afternoon with a text on his phone saying that coach Black wanted everyone at the field in…ten minutes?! Shiro woke Keith up in the process of getting up and Keith furrowed his bows and looked at his boyfriend. “Where are you going?”

“Coach called for practice and im already gonna be late, im really sorry Keith.”

“Wait! You promised me groggy wake up sex since you wouldn’t lay me while I was drunk.”

“I know.” Shiro kissed his boyfriends forehead and frowned. “But I don’t get to decide when the coach calls practice. He’s naming captain and co-captain today as far as I know.” Shiro grabbed his water bottle and ran out the door and to his truck.

He really did feel bad about leaving Keith in bed, but he didn’t have a choice. There wasn’t practice without their first string sweeper. You can’t have a game without a sweeper either, that’s how important Shiro was already. He barely made it to the practice on time and had to explain to the team why he was so late.

It was awkward explaining that he was up until eight this morning coaxing Keith to finally go to sleep. Coach Black accepted his answer and started the practice with running laps. For twenty minutes they were constantly running until coach blew the whistle for line ups. As he caught his breath, Shiro kept eye contact with the coach and waited for further explanations.

“This was part one of conditioning, boys. I won’t push you too hard yet since it is a Saturday and the dance was yesterday, so I know some of you are already sore. No, I didn’t call you out here to just run and then tell you who your captain is. Now we will be doing scoring exercises and then defensive exercise. After that, we play a practice game and get you worked into your new positions.” The coach said and Shiro set off to work on his ball handling. 

All in all, it was another hour before the coach called them into a huddle. Everyone was sweating and breathing harshly while he smiled. “That was good work out there. Now, I tricked you guys. The captains of your teams were the two candidates to be captain and co-captain. So Shiro and Matt please come forth.” Matt smirked at Shiro and stepped up alongside him.

“Im honored, coach, to be co-captain alongside my best friend.”

“Funny how you knew my decision before I even said it.” Coach Black cocked an eyebrow.

“Because I know my best friend and have faith that he will lead this team to victory. If this was some fanfiction, I swear this would be the most logical but predictable outcome.”  
“Stop breaking the forth wall!” Someone from the group said and Shiro rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you, coach Black. I appreciate being the captain and will do my absolute best for my team.” Shiro bowed and they were dismissed. Shiro didn’t bother taking a shower, he could do that at home, preferably with Keith. Of course, there was always that one friend who got in the way.

Matt was Shiro’s best friend and so it was only logical that he would wanna hang out and play some video games. How could Shiro refuse? It hurt him to leave Keith for longer, but it hurt him to leave his best friend for his boyfriend. Keith could understand…maybe. Shiro hoped he would, and Matt got in his truck. 

As they were driving to Shiro’s apartment, Matt was talking about this new game he got and brought to practice so they could play it together. Shiro was honestly excited, very much so, and nodded along. When they parked outside and went up to his apartment, the first thing that Shiro noticed was that Keith had left and probably went to his own.

This was reaffirmed when Matt and Shiro had set up on the couch and then, closer to the wall now, could hear the low whines of Shiro’s neighbor and resident boyfriend. That was the funny thing, no one except Lance knew that Keith lived next to Shiro, and Matt was included in the group of the ignorant.

So, when Shiro’s throat went dry at the familiar gasps and moans, Matt noticed the chub he had going on. “Dude, should you be getting turned on my this? What would Keith think?” Then it hit Shiro. Keith must have heard the car and heard Matt come in as well, because he was not moaning five minutes ago.

“Keith’s a dude as well, he would understand that your dick can be a traitor. Come on, let’s just play.” Shiro said and pressed the start button. There was no way that Keith would get Shiro to go over there, to cut his hang out short. Keith knew that, so what was this? Payback for not giving him a quick fuck before he left like he promised. Yeah, that had to be it.

Shiro couldn’t concentrate on the game as the moans got louder and there was a knocking on the way. Matt looked at Shiro again and sighed. “I’ll go tell them to cool it.” Matt announced and Shiro looked up.

“No, its fine. Complete the mission for us, I’ll take care of this. They are my neighbor after all.” Shiro’s resolve hadn’t completely cracked, he had worked out a plan to make Keith be quiet and keep his pleasure going. 

Matt nodded along and Shiro went out the door and looked at Keith’s before pulling his key out and unlocking the door. After going inside, Shiro pinpointed the moans to be coming from the bedroom and he leaned on the door frame to watch for a minute.

The methodical way Keith worked his dildo in and out of his hole at different angles, shuttering on certain thrusts and arching his back down onto the toy. Shiro cat called and suddenly Keith’s eyes were wide open, and he pulled the covers up in a frenzy. “Shiro! I didn’t know you were gonna be home so soon!”

“Don’t pull that on me, Keith. You werent moaning like a slut when Matt and I got here. I’m not dumb, princess.” Shiro kept his voice low as to not alert Matt where he was. Shiro pressed a knee between Keith’s thighs and that resulted in a whimper. Shiro only smirked.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Nothing. I say I have another hour before I can get Matt to leave, so here’s whats gonna happen. For the next hour, you’re gonna fuck yourself on that toy without letting Matt and I hear you. These moans?” Shiro pushed the dildo deeper into Keith and put a hand over his mouth before he could make a sound.

“They are for me, princess. No one else gets to hear them, do you understand?” Shiro asked and Keith nodded. Shiro took the answer, knowing he couldn’t stay much longer.

“Good, so you better be nice and relaxed when I come back or im going to be very disappointed and have to punish you. Now repeat back to me what I want you to do?” Shiro said the last part softly, as to tell Keith that if he couldn’t take it, Shiro wouldn’t be mad at all.

That Keith could stop at any moment and Shiro would hold him when he came back. Keith seemed unfazed and swallowed as he looked up at Shiro through hooded eyes. “You want me to fuck myself until you come back here, but don’t alert Matt or you that im still playing with myself.”

“Good boy.” Shiro pet Keith and kissed his forehead. “You know you can stop at any point, I won’t get mad.”

“I know. Go play video games with your friend…daddy.” Keith smirked and Shiro got out of there before he ended up breaking his resolve completely. After getting a breath, he smiled and went back to his apartment. 

Another thing Shiro noticed about Keith was that he did a variety of things when he didn’t want to think. It was kind of sad if you looked at it closely, but Keith was good at masking his emotions. Shiro could really see why Keith was labelled ‘The Lone Wolf’ in school. 

Still, Shiro worried that Keith would explode one day on everyone and everything and cause so much damage that it isnt fixable. He hoped that he could get through to him in time. Hoped that maybe what he talked about with Lance the day before would help snap Keith into his previous self. 

Shiro settled back down on his couch and played video games for another thirty minutes before he could swear he heard a muffled shout of pleasure. It probably wasn’t the first, but Keith was good about staying quiet. That was when Shiro’s resolve broke. “Hey, Matt.”

“Hm? You tired man?”

“Practice took it out of me.” Shiro agreed and Matt nodded. 

“Okay, don’t worry about driving me home. The walk will give me some time to think about co-captain responsibilities.”

“Yeah? Text me when you find those out.” Shiro chuckled and let his friend out after giving his game back. Once Shiro was sure that Matt wasn’t coming back, he slipped back into Keith’s apartment and locked the door behind him. Shiro found Keith in his bedroom still, shuttering and covered in a layer of sweat. 

Keith noticed his presence and reached out for him. “Shiro.” 

“Hm?” Shiro stopped Keith’s hand and kissed his forehead.

“Was I good?”

“Yes, very good.”

“M’tired.” Keith admitted and Shiro only chuckled and let Keith clean up in the shower while he changed the sheets. Deep down, Shiro knew he wasn’t getting laid today and that was okay. He wanted to talk to Keith anyways. When the man returned to his place on the bed, Shiro wrapped an arm around him and kissed Keith’s sweaty hair. “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“We didn’t talk much yesterday.” Shiro pointed out, and Keith looked at him.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about?”

“Yeah.” Shiro admitted and sat up more. “When I went to Allura’s yesterday, Lance joined us. I know, it seems like the guy is everywhere.” Shiro said as Keith sucked a breath in. He knew he was already on the edge of making Keith explode, he always was himself after the rush of euphoria that came with anything sexual.

“What of it?”

“I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. I asked him why he let everything get out of hand, and he’s scared, Keith. He’s scared because I think the people on his team have been threatening him. He mentioned something about his national ranking and his career being on the line.”

“How is this any of my problem, Shiro? Lance needs to learn to stand up for himself if that’s the case. Swimming isnt the only thing he has going for him.”

“Keith, you and I both know that Lance cannot fight that whole team.”

“Then he needs to ask for help. Shiro, I don’t have a problem going into the pool and fucking up all his guys. Then what of his team, though? You can’t go to competition with one guy. So that’s blown out the water. On top of that, Coran is already mad at me for punching Lance in the first place.

Just because I said I forgave him doesn’t mean I did. If Lance needs help, he needs to ask me instead of sending a messenger.”

“Im not a messenger, Keith. Besides, he knows you didn’t forgive him, at least, not all the way. Lance knows he fucked up beyond belief, but he wanted to make things better.”  
“He told you this?” Keith cocked an eyebrow, and Shiro sighed.

“He didn’t have too.” Shiro said and it was Keith’s turn to shake his head. 

“Fine, ill talk to him. Im not promising that im going to fix all his problems though.”

“One more thing, Keith. Another thing I wanted to ask you, and I hope you’ll tell me.” Shiro said and focused on Keith’s purple-grey eyes. “Why do you wear that mask? You even wear it around me, it’s quite scary.”

“What mask?”

“That mask of eternal happiness, love, and forgiveness. I know that is not you, Keith. If I recall, I started dating a man who pulled his own weight and fought everyone in his way to greatness. I didn’t start dating man who forgives those who don’t deserve it.”

“You’re on thin fucking ice, Shiro.” Keith growled.

“Then so be it. Tell me why you insist on being someone you’re not!”

“Shiro, don’t make me tell you.”

“Keith, do you not trust me?”

“Yes! I do trust you!”

“Then tell me!” Shiro pleaded and Keith sat up and across from him on the bed. 

“Fine. I have one mask that I wear, and I wear it for my mom.”

“Thought you said your mom was dead?”

“Sometimes its easier to say someones dead than to acknowledge that they just walked out of your life. My mom disappeared after I was born, everyone said she died. My dad didn’t believe it and he went to search for her, but he did die. He has a gravestone, so I know that one is real. My mom? She just left without a trace. The person people know me as at school is who I was in middle school. I got into constant fights and I hardly lost. I honed my skills, I was unbeatable. Then my eighth grade year, my mom showed up at the orphanage. I only saw her once, she was running from something and I guess she was just in town? I don’t know.” Keith took a staggering breath.

“She was delusional. I don’t know what happened, but she kept talking about these aliens that were coming to get her and that she couldn’t stay long. Then she noticed my bruises and cuts and she told me that it was not the way. My mom thought I was a girl and so she went on his rant about being lady like, but there was something she said that stuck with me.

‘You can plow your way through life, fists swinging, but you only leave a trail of bodies. Forgive those who have wronged you and you leave behind a trail of friends’.”

“Wait, you took advice from a woman who just claimed she was your mother, was delusional, and you never saw her again. Keith, I hate to break this to you, but you are stupid.”

“Uh, what?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

“While its true that you can’t just go through life swinging your fists, that doesn’t mean you leave a trail of bodies. It means you knew who you were. Keith, you arent a forgiving or happy person and everyone knows it. I swear that half the school thinks you have multiple personality disorder. 

I mean, you don’t work at the diner anymore, so what would you have to lose if you assaulted those people?”

“Uh, jail time? Probation? Tickets? I don’t have the money to do what I want, Shiro.”

“Money isnt the issue here. The issue is that for some unknown reason you decided to take life advice from someone running from aliens. Take a minute to think about that.” Keith was shocked. He never really thought Shiro would be the one to call him dumb.

Nevertheless, Keith clenched his teeth and thought about the situation at hand. This is where all the things that Shiro had realized about Keith come into play. Keith pushed his feelings into this tiny bottle and drowned himself in trying to live up to everyones expectations that he never thought to remember who he was as a person. 

Who was Keith Kogane?

“Im angry, Shiro. Very angry.”

“Why?”

“Lance is a fucking idiot!” Shiro smiled as he watched Keith stand up and put his jeans on. A tank top, his signature midriff jacket and his boots. “I don’t know when I’ll be back, but yeah. Im gonna deal with this head on.”

“This?”

“All of it. Lance first, cause that guy has another thing coming if he thinks im turning my feelings off again. I need to talk to Rolo and Lotor. Definitely Lotor because that asshole owes me a favor and im about to check it in.”

“Hey, Keith?” Shiro asked as Keith grabbed his keys and looked at him.

“Hm?”

“Im in love with you.” Shiro said and Keith blushed. 

“You can’t just drop the first ‘I love you’ like that!”

“Just did, now go fix your life. Really crazy how much can change in a week.”

“Im gonna go.” Keith walked out the door and got on his bike. As Keith was driving, he got all his thoughts together, everything he wanted to say to Lance. As he stopped in front of the family home, Keith got off is bike and knocked on the door. A pre-teen girl was the one who answered, and Keith looked at her. “Is Lance here?”

“Lance!” She called, and the boy came downstiars. 

“What Veroni-ca?!” Lance screeched the last part and pointed at Keith. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t decide if I want to hug you or lecture you first.” Keith admitted and furrowed his brows before slapping Lance upside the head. “You are an idiot, Lance McClain!” Keith gritted his teeth. “I don’t think its fair that Shiro needs to be a messenger for you, and Shiro is a whole different story as to why im here.

See, Shiro didn’t tell me everything about Allura’s, but I know enough to claim that you are such a dumbass. Here’s the thing, Lance, ive got feelings. For the past week ive been shoving these feelings in a jar trying to be a happy go lucky person as to not scare you away, but im fucking done!”

“You’re done?” Lance tilted his head. By now the family had come to see what was going on and Mr. McClain’s eyes were wide as he stared at Keith telling off his son. 

“Im done! Cause this has been a very eventful week and that jar has broke and now everyone is gonna fee. My. Wrath.” Keith punctuated every word. “Im mad at you, pissed in fact, but not because of the hallway or my job.”

“Then why are you mad?”

“If you let me finish, id tell you!” Keith took a breath. “Im mad because you let your pride get the best of you and didn’t ask for help! Im a martial artist! Im seriously known for punching and kicking people, so why wouldn’t I murder all your teammates. Now, ive been nice. Ive put up with this bullshit for a week, but its gotta go.”

“Whats gotta go?”

“The bullshit! Are you listening?! Lance,” Keith took a calming deep breath and pulled Lance into a hug. “I am going to murder your entire team after this tournament you have going.”

“Keith? What about the resturant? You acted like you had more to say on that.”

“There is, but that’s more on how much of an idiot I am. Like, the night you came was my last night there. My job was fucked anyways, so what would I possibly have to lose in just kicking everyone’s ass? That’s a different point for a different time.”

“You and Shiro?” Lance asked as Keith pulled away from the hug.

“What I said at the garage still stands. Just because you can shut feelings out doesn’t mean they will go away. I still really like you, a lot. Shiro still really likes you, im pretty sure you still like us. Its just as I said, either we end up happy or we end up fucked.

We’re still waiting for you, but you gotta quit this Lance. Shiro and I built a relationship off of trust and respect. Shiro trusts that ill be honest with him and ill ask for help when I need it.”

“You’re Keith Kogane, what do you need help with?”

“Math.” Keith answered simply and took a long look at Lance. “Now, its time for you to face some reality. You and me? We’re gonna go see Rolo and Lotor, and you don’t have any say in it.” Keith waved to the family behind Lance. “Sorry for stealing your son, we have some stuff to fix. Its been an unnaturally eventful week.” Keith said and grabbed Lance’s hand before pulling him onto his bike.

“You’re in a rage.”

“Yeah, better hold on.” Keith advised and started driving much past the speed limit. It only took five minutes to get to Rolo’s house and Keith positioned the ladder to get up into the gamers room. Once he got Lance up there, Keith climbed in to see Lance and Rolo having a stare down. 

“Keith why is the swim captain in my bedroom?”

“He’s got a story to tell you.” Keith crossed his arms and listened to Lance give a run down of what was going on with the team situation. Rolo looked at Keith and clicked his tongue.

“You want me to get the senior body to isolate them or something?”

“Do what you want, I’ll get my revenge on them after this mess is dealt with.” Keith said and Rolo grabbed his laptop. 

“I can text Nyma and tell her to post the story in the papers. Have you thought about telling Lotor?”

“That’s our next stop.” Keith sat down, and Lance looked uncomfortable and scared.

“What’s going on?” He shifted between feet.

“We’re gonna give Nyma, the newspaper president and Rolo’s sister, the story and have her print it front page. The senior body will isolate the team, seniors are the bosses after all. Now we go to Lotor and have the juniors back you up. There will most likely be a crowd at your practices until the tournament is over and we can deal with all this formally.  
You know the sophomore body will support you if this runs, and it will. Pidge will have the freshman body. I think that will cover our bases. Until this is all settled in the student body, Shiro or I will come pick you up in the mornings since our clubs run at the same time. I think we can get some of the teachers on our side as well.” Keith explained, and Lance’s eyes widened.

“Wait…you would go that far?”

“Sure, we would.” Rolo said, typing into his computer. 

“Rolo is right. This is what karma looks like. I think Mr. Black, Mr. Red, and Ms. Blue would do on teacher supervision duty. I should put Coran on that list of people to see tonight.”

“Hey, Keith. What are you gonna do with them when this is all over. Solve it with your fists?”

“No,” Keith smirked in a way that made Lance a little scared. “I took my moms advice all the wrong way. Instead of solving this with my fists, im gonna solve this with friendship. Im gonna get Pidge to hack into the school’s mainframe and change their school status.”

“School status?” Lance questioned, and Keith nodded. 

“It would suck if they were high school drop outs right after winning first at nationals, right?”

“Keith, I don’t know if I should be scared or not.”

“Lance, ill deal with you personally. Right now, we need to know the members of your team that are in the clear. They listen, respect, don’t threaten.”

“Just the one sophomore and two freshman. It’s the juniors and seniors that are the problem.” Lance admitted and Rolo nodded. 

“I got Nyma the story. She says she’ll work out the details and print it front page Monday. Good luck man. Paper runs on the announcements at nine. Hope your plan works.” Rolo said and Keith bid him goodbye and tugged Lance back onto his bike. 

“Lotor and Coran are in the same district, so this should be quick.” Keith told Lance, and Lance just wrapped his arms around Keith and shut his eyes.

“I can’t believe you showed up at my door at eight at night just to kidnap me and discuss your evil plan with the others.”

“What did I tell you, Lance? We show different sides of ourselves to different people. This is who I really am, feel free to tell me if you like me still or not.”

“I think I like you more now.” Lance admitted, and Keith smirked and started speeding towards Lotor’s house. Well, manor was more like it. Despite only being a history teacher, Zarkon also was in investor and made a lot of money. Coran was Alfor’s dearest friend, so he was rewarded a nice home in close proximity to Allura’s and Lotor’s. 

After arriving at the house, Keith banged on the door and Honerva answered the door. “Can I help you?” She seethed, and Keith cocked an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, move witch.” Keith ducked under her and pulled Lance with him as he went upstairs. The woman growled at the teenagers and went back to whatever witches do now a days. Summoning the druids? Yeah, she went and did that. Keith opened the door to Lotor’s room to find him reading a book like a sensible teenager getting ready for bed.

“Keith, you never come talk to me. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lotor cocked an eyebrow and Keith pulled a chair up. 

“Im cashing in that favor you owe me. Im sure Rolo emailed you the story?”

“Yes, he did.” Lotor upturned his nose. “Absolutely disgraceful. What do you want me to do?”

“The junior crowd isolate them. Our priority is to protect Lance at all costs, but we also need to keep them on the down low until the tournament is over. No need to make a fuss now, we just need to keep them cornered no matter what. The seniors are in already, sophomores too. Freshman are debatable but probably will be when all is said and done.”

“You want me to make an entire class of people isolate a specific four people of their own? Some will rebel, Keith. You know that.”

“Im aware, and we will let them. Anyone who chooses them are just as bad they are. Anyways, how you do it is up to you. Its nearly ten o clock and I still need to talk to Coran.” Keith opened the window this time and jumped out and landed. 

Lance looked over the ledge and cocked an eyebrow. “Keith, imma go through the front door.”

“Lance, just jump. Ill catch you.” Keith promised, and Lance took a staggering breath. 

“No, I think ill go out the front door.”

“Just jump out the window.” Lotor said and walked over. 

“Lotor, I think you should stay out of-ahhhhh!” Lotor pushed Lance out the window and Keith grunted as he caught the Cuban boy. 

“Thanks!” Keith didn’t even bother putting Lance down as he walked down the street and down to Coran’s house. That meeting went as Keith anticipated. Coran was made aware of what was happening, told Keith that he was proud he was asking for help instead of charging in himself, and agreed to text the teachers. At that time, Keith put Lance on his bike and drove back to Lance’s house.

“Thanks.” Keith said as Lance got off.

“For what?”

“You didn’t actually have to tell anyone anything, but you did. Im still gonna get you for all the shit you put me through, but we will deal with that in due time.” Keith promised, and Lance chuckled.

“I feel like a girl getting dropped off from a date.”

“In your dreams.” Keith smirked, and Lance frowned.

“If all else fails, please never act out of character again. It was kind of scary.”

“I was trying to follow someone’s advice, but I guess it didn’t last very long. It was kind of like one of those things that just kind of, hit you. Never really gave thought to it, but then you did, and you realized how much you really suck as a person. So, you take their advice but it isnt you and you end up screwing shit up.” 

“Hey, Keith, you don’t suck as a person. You’re just amazing. By the way, who came up with this plan?”

“How do you know it wasn’t me?”

“Thought we werent lying.” Lance raised an eyebrow and Keith shrugged.

“Pidge has back up plans for in the event of everything. This was the first one I though of, ill be sure to let her know her plan was possible.” Keith said and waved goodbye to Lance as he walked up to the door and let himself in. Keith drove back to his apartment to find Shiro passed out on the bed.

Keith wormed himself between Shiro’s arms and smiled. “I get morning sex, right?”

“Yes.” Shiro answered and with that, they both fell asleep.

*

Lance walked inside his house to find his family in the living room. He tried to sneak off, but his father called him back. “Lance, sit down. We need to talk about what happened.”  
“Dad, its all cleared up. The school, Keith, everything.”

“That’s not what this is about.” His mom said, and she sighed. “That Keith boy showed up earlier and your father and I noticed something about him. He is volitile to himself and everyone around him. We don’t think you should hang around Keith anymore.” His mother said, and Lance’s stomach dropped. 

“What do you mean? No! Keith isnt usually like what you’ve seen so far. He’s gentle, and kind, and smart! He is an amazing person with an amazing personality! You don’t get to judge him because you’ve seen him at his worst.”

“That’s his worst? I doubt he has a best. That boy is a ticking time bomb, and you will not see him any longer.”

“You don’t get to make that decision when you won’t even give him a chance.” Lance took off to his room.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neeks here with another serving of a lil angst, a lil happiness, and a lil Shklance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.

Keith realized a lot about himself on Sunday, after the sex of course. He realized a lot of mistakes me had made and how many people he had hurt in the process. This wasn’t the first time he shut his feelings out and had to face the repercussions of such a feat. He did it a lot in his freshman year without ever noticing it. 

Keith also knew that deep down, he need to hit the gym. For reasons other than just punching his feelings out, he needed to do a real work out. Actually, now that he thinks about it, the entire team needs a work out. Grabbing his phone and work out clothing, Keith sent a quick text out.

‘Local gym, 20 minutes, bring water.’ 

“Keith am I allowed to come watch you?” Shiro asked and Keith cocked an eyebrow. 

“Watch me lift weights? No, but your willing to come and do your own work out. Gotta train those legs after all Mr. Sweeper.” Keith smirked and grabbed his keys before Shiro kissed his forehead and nodded.

“Fine, slave driver.”

“Oh? I can be a slave driver just say the words.” Keith gave a smile that was too innocent for the hellish vibes he was getting. This was the aura of a real captain who knew how to make his team suffer in the process of making them great. Shiro almost felt bad for the Martial Arts team, almost.

“No, I think ill pass. I can go get Matt and we can go play a few games of one on one while we catch up.” 

“Alright, ill see you when I get back.” Keith gave Shiro a quick kiss and walked out of the apartment to see a group of guys looking at his bike. Keith narrowed his eyes as he went down to his vehicle and swatted his hands through the air. “Shoo.”

“We just wanna admire a nice bike.” One guy said, and Keith scowled.

“I said, go.”

“You don’t scare us, kid!” The group erupted in laughter and Keith chuckled along with them.

“Good to know.” He said and dropped to the ground, pivoting his hand to do a 360 turn, tripping all his opponents with his leg. “I don’t intend to be scary, I intend to get you away from my bike.” He got the dirt off his hands and started his bike up before anyone else had anything to say and took his leave. It was moments like these that Keith was happy he was a badass.

After he got to the gym he had the manager -old friend- clear out one of the work out rooms with an octogen in it, and Keith thanked him. The gym actually sponsored their club, so they got free admission when they came as a group.

Soon enough the whole club was here with bags of water bottles and nutrient snacks. “Smart, gather around while I explain what we’re doing.” Keith smirked and crossed his arms. “Im dividing you all into groups of twos. From there we will do rotations through all the equipment. 

That means two in the octogen, two on the bench press, two on squats, so on and so forth. The treadmills are set to level five speed and level two incline. Do not change it, that’s final. If its too much you can step off for a minute or let me know.” Keith said and watched the faces of a few freshman drop.

“The bench press and squats are set at sixty, we arent elementary kids. A part of me expects you to add weight as I know some of you can, but ill accept sixty for the time being. Now, im gonna divide you into pairs and give you assignments.

Don’t worry about not being able to get to your favorite work out today because ive been gracious and set a time limit on seven minutes per station, and you’ll go around three times today.”

“Three times?!” A freshman asked with wide eyes and Keith gave a devilish smile.

“Welcome to hell rookie. Don’t worry, it gets worse as the year goes on. So far we have been working on technique and the basics. Today you put them to the test. We have a meet on Thursday- “

“Thursday? Isnt that the same day as the swim meet?” One of the juniors asked and Keith scrunched up his nose. 

“Yes, and while we’re on the topic of swim team, I have an announcement as a fellow student and as your captain. A story is going to run on the swim team tomorrow, and you all are to isolate those involved. I know it sounds cruel, but you’ll have to understand when you read the paper.”

“What if I have friends on swim team? What if I wanna stand by them despite whatever you think they did.”

“It isnt a matter of thinking, it’s a matter of knowing. If you want to stand by them, then I won’t stop you.”

“Good- “

“But I will be accepting your uniform.” Keith crossed his arms. 

“You..You can’t do that!” One of the seniors clenched his fists and shouted.

“Sure, I can. I stand for what is right and everyone on my team will too. Otherwise then they are not on my team. You don’t have to come to the meet or practice. Newsflash, we don’t need you. I have a group of strong men woman,” Keith gave a thumbs up to Patty, their resident girl. “Who I know will stand by me and will win this meet with or without you. 

You’re strong and great, yeah. You are one man, you will not make a difference. Especially not when you can’t seem to win a fight against anyone. You are allowed to make your choice but don’t expect me to break my morals for the likes of a brute who knows nothing but destruction.” Keith glared and waved his hand to the door. A total of three people walked out the room and Keith looked pleased.

“What’s going on with the swim team?” A sophomore asked, and Keith shook his head.

“It isnt my story to tell and I don’t know all the details either. Its better for you to wait until tomorrow. Now, we will not waste anymore time. Get to work!” Keith said and gave the team their pairs and first assignments. There was one freshman who didn’t have a partner and Keith smiled softly.

“Captain are you my partner today?”

“Sure am, don’t worry, ill take it easy on you in the octogen.” Keith gave a thumbs up and led the freshman over to the treadmills. “Go!” He started the timer and started his workout as well. Of course, Keith turned the speed up and have a nice time watching the freshman next to him heave breath after three minutes. 

“Captain, how do you do this?!”

“Practice and lung capacity. You should see the cross country teams running work out. This is nothing, kid.” Keith stopped his mill to take a minute to watch everyone else. The next few hours went just as they were supposed to. They had ten minute breaks every time they made it all the way around and most people were sore and tired by the end of it.

Keith was letting the team rest for a bit and drink some water before heading it, so he went to talk to the manager about the meet on Thursday and wondering if the gym would be there to support them when he came back in to see the team huddled up.

“The captain? Nah, that dude isnt skipping out on his work outs like you saw today. He’s the captain so he helps the coach track progress. You should go look at the sign in log, his names all over it.” One of the juniors said and Keith smiled.

“Don’t the coach and the captain seem close?” This was a sore kind of topic. Not in a bad way, but just that it reminded him that he used to be nothing. It was a story that he didn’t oppose telling but wouldn’t offer.

“Well, yeah, but theres a reason.” One of the senior guys took a big drink of water before looking down. “The captain is emancipated, and he was an orphan. Those are just the facts. Coach Red has this thing about donating to orphanages and he probably met Keith there. I think that’s why they’re close.”

“No, that’s not it.” Keith butted in, leaning on the doorway. “There’s a different reason we are close.”

“Then why?” The freshman he was paired with earlier asked.

“Its true that Coach Red likes to visit orphanages and donate to them, but that isnt where we met. We actually met here in this gym.” Keith grabbed his own water and sat down in the group. “He taught me martial arts, he’s my teacher in more than one way.

Mr. Red was the only adult in my life who cared enough to stay. I don’t mean it to be depressing, but its true. Im close to him because he stuck around when I needed it most.” Keith answered and laid back on the floor. 

“Huh, I was totally off.” The senior scratched his neck and Keith chuckled. 

“Yeah. Let’s go home.” He said and jumped back up with his water before helping some of the sore ones up. When they got outside the gym, Keith waved them goodbye after reminding them of tomorrow being a rest day since the work out today was tough. Give them times to let their muscles heal and whatnot.

Keith was about to go home when he got a call from Allura saying that he needed to come over and quick. Keith was speeding the whole way into the gated community and only slowed down to get into Allura’s drive way without skid marks. Allura had the door open before Keith was even off his bike.

“Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge are already here. Its Lance, he’s distraught.” She said, and Keith nodded before going inside to find Lance curled up in a ball on the couch with people crowding him. Shiro was petting his hair in the soothing way he does to Keith and Keith swallowed.

“What happened?”

“Keith, you’re so mean that my parents don’t like you and now I’m not allowed to be around you.” Lance pouted, and Keith blinked.

“Im…mean? Huh, I didn’t know this. Why didn’t anyone else tell me that im mean?” Keith looked around and Lance rolled over.

“Im not gonna listen to them though, so I went to my room. Then we got in a fight.” Lance shivered remembering what happened.

“Lance Jesus McClain! You come out here now!” Mrs. McClain shouted, and Lance huffed behind his bedroom door.

“No! Not until you agree to give Keith a chance! You saw him at a bad time.”

“I don’t care, Mijo. You will not see that boy any longer!” 

“I am sixteen years old, I can make my own choices!” Lance shouted, and it was suddenly quiet.

“Do the Holt’s know about Keith? What about the Garret’s?”

“Yes, they do.” Lance finally opened his door after he heard his mom pulling her phone out and he looked at her with wide eyes. Pidge was gonna kill him for this.

“Hi, Mrs. Holt? I have a question for you.” Lance’s mom asked, and Lance could make out what Coleen Holt was saying.

“What is it?”

“Do you know a Keith?”

“Matt and Pidge’s friend? Sure, he’s come over before with Shiro to see Matt a few times in the past year. Sweet boy, really. Such a tough upbringing, the local orphans didn’t treat him well at all. Anyways, why?”

“Lance wants to be friends with this boy.”

“Matt and Pidge are good friends with him and they seem happy. I don’t have any complaints, I even go to his Martial Arts meets if Matt doesn’t have a game or Pidge doesn’t have an academic meet. I encourage it, in fact. Keith has been a positive influence since day one.”

“Mhm, thank you.” His mom looked directly at him and called Hunk’s mom’s this time.

“Mrs. McClain! How nice to get a call from you! How can I help you today?” One of Hunk’s moms answered, and Mrs. McClain asked the same question. “Keith? Oh, im a little iffy about him around my son, sure. Hunk is just a loving person and it seems like Keith needs it. Plus, Keith is such a doll when he comes over. He stayed for dinner once and offered to do the dishes.”

“Thank you.” Lance thought he was in the clear, but his mom turned around. “No!”

“Mom! You just heard that he’s a good kid!”

“I said no. You’re grounded for even talking to me like that.”

“You know what, mama? I love you, but you are a bitch.” To which Mrs. McClain gasped. “I hate to say it, but you are. You control my life and like to think you know best and don’t give people chances. This isnt even about just Keith anymore. 

This is elementary, middle school. I would bring kids home for you to meet and you send them away without giving them a good look. I like to think I have the best mom in the world, but I can’t be around you when you are this hateful. 

Truth is, sometimes im ashamed to be your son.” Lance grabbed his phone, backpack, and chancla’s before running downstairs, taking his keys and getting in his run down blue jeep to drive away. This wasn’t a good soulution, probably the worst. Lance needed time, though.

Keith cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. “You arent gonna listen to them? About not being around me?” Keith asked, and Lance shifted again, unknowingly calling his mom.

“Keith, it isnt that easy.”

“Sure, it is. Don’t hang around me, simple. Lance, I don’t want to be the reason you may lose your family.” Keith kneeled down in front of Lance. “You only get one family, one chance to love them and make good memories with them. 

Once you lose them, that’s it, game over. This isnt a fairy tale, you can’t just hope for a happy ending. Things will work themselves out, I promise. Now go home, Lance. Go sit down with your parents and talk to them and work things out.”

“Keith…” Pidge started, and Keith smiled at the group. 

“It’s okay, guys. Operation protect Lance from bullies is still a go, just minor changes. Shiro will pick Lance up in the mornings. I say Shiro because Shiro and I are the only other ones who have morning clubs and I guess I have to avoid Lance now.” Keith said the last part softly.

“Mrs. Blue said that she would be at the swim practices from now on, making sure that nothing happens. Things havent changed on the classroom situation. Coran matched our schedules, so I’ll be with him at all times. Im sorry we can’t change it on such short notice, we will just have to make due. 

I’ll get my homework from my regular classes from Mr. Black and Mr. Red. I guess we will just hope that all goes well. Now what im really concerned about is the swim meet on Thursday. I have a meet that day, so I won’t be there.”

“What are you worried about?”

“Locker room. Mrs. Blue won’t be in the locker rooms because they’re divided by heats. It wouldn’t be right for a woman coach to be in the locker room with other teams. We would need someone who can whole heartedly make sure that no one can hurt Lance that day.

The tournament day is probably the most high stakes one of this whole plan, we need to make sure that it goes by without a hitch.”

“Shiro can go.” Pidge said and Shiro looked at them. 

“Guys, I don’t know if that’s even allowed.”

“It’s allowed, Shiro. Come on, you’re the last hope here. Final puzzle piece.” Lance said and Shiro sighed. “By the way, Keith. What time is your meet over?”

“Whenever everyone stops fighting. Why?”

“I don’t care what my parents say, I want you to come see me swim the freestyle. Its at two in the afternoon, can you make it?”

“Where are you guys swimming?”

“The local YMCA.” Lance answered, and Keith sucked the breath in through his teeth.

“I’ll be cutting it real close, Lance.”

“If you can’t, its fine.” Lance said, a bit dejected. He should have known that Keith would be there for him team over him.

“Ill be there. Coach Red can watch the final stages of the matches. Championships arent until Saturday so I’ll have maybe two matches and should be able to get out of my uniform in time to see you swim.” Keith answered, and Lance’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, you’re the best! Ill be swimming for all of you on Thursday, I promise! Ill win!”

“Okay, Lance.” Keith chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Now go home and make up with your family. Ill think of a way to prove that im not a bad person in due time.” Keith said, and Lance nodded before giving him a quick hug and grabbing his bag and getting back in his car.

By then, Lance’s parents had heard enough and hung up. By the time that Lance got home, they were sitting at the table with solemn expressions. Lance quietly shut the door and went to the kitchen to sit down, reading the situation.

“Hey mama, papa. Im- “

“Save it, Lance.” His father said, and Lance looked down. 

“What is operation Save Lance from the Bullies?” His mother asked, and Lance’s eyes widened.

“How?”

“You butt-dialed us. We heard it all. The part where Keith told you to go home, the fault in the operations, the part where you asked Keith to be there. We heard it all.” She said, and Lance entwined his fingers.

“There are rumors circulating about the swim team being mean jocks, which is partially true. Not just what happened at the restaurant with Keith but there was a lot of bullying too from the Juniors and Seniors. To put it simply, I was forced into not saying a word or stopping them. I was promised harm would come to me and so I let things happen.

I was scared, and I was too cowardly to ask for help. I let it slip when I was talking to Shiro, and Shiro is Keith’s boyfriend- “

“Wait, those two are dating?” His mother asked, and Lance widened his eyes.

“Mama! They kissed in front of you!”

“I thought that was a show to make you jealous.”

“No, mama. They are dating for real, and they wanna add me to the relationship but Keith says I have some emotional barriers to work through. Anyways, that’s a different story all together. Anyways, I guess Shiro told Keith and that’s when Keith marched over here and blew up on me for not saying anything.

So, we went on a journey and this is what the operation is. The newspaper club is going to run the story outing the swim team for the bullying. Rolo, Keith’s friend, is going to convince the senior body to isolate the swim team members involved, Lotor and Allura are convincing the Junior body, Sophomore body Hunk has got to spread the message, and Pidge has freshman.

Luckily, the principal is fond of Keith and mirrored our schedules until after the swim meet is over, so he can be with me at all times. Once the story runs, the team will be after me. The coach will be at all the practices to make sure nothing happens in the locker rooms or in the pool. 

You said you heard the gaps in the plan so im sure you know the rest.”

“That’s a large scale operation. You guys are only high schoolers!” Mr. McClain pointed out and Lance smiled.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Now tell us about Keith and you. Whats with joining the relationship?” Lance’s mother asked, and Lance blushed a bit.

“I have a crush on Shiro, Shiro has a crush on me. I have a crush on Keith, Keith has a crush on me. Keith and Shiro are dating. Keith is the one who explained it to me, but apparently they would love to have me join their relationship. It’s a weird concept but I do wanna try. 

Keith said that I have some emotional barriers to work thorugh. That relationships are built off trust and respect. Keith said that if I try to take everything on myself, then the relationship will go nowhere and that’s why they wanna wait for me. Give me time to figure out what I want and what I don’t and how to open myself up to people. 

Keith is a good person, he just doesn’t know how to channel it the right way sometimes.”

“I guess we can’t stop you, can we?”

“No, you can’t.” Lance said firmly, and Mrs. McClain resigned.

“Okay, fine. Be safe, Lance. I mean it! If anything, bad happens you come tell us and we will take care of it.” Lance nodded to his moms words and went upstairs to get ready for tomorrow. He was happy, so he texted Keith a thank you and got a ‘you’re welcome’ back. 

Lance had a bit of a hard time sleeping, this was it. Monday, that was it. The day that the façade crumbled away. When Lance fell asleep, it was dreamless. When it woke up, it felt like no time had passed. The reality was that Lance had woken up four times before today and it was now Thursday.

The story went all over the speakers and the plan went off without a hitch. Keith would growl at people so much as they look at Lance wrong and Mrs. Blue had made sure that nothing happened at practices. You could see that the team was fuming at their captain, but Lance just looked at them in disdain and continued his duties as captain.

It was a wonder that no one quit, but no one was putting their future on the line for a little rivalry Keith supposed. His homework wasn’t extremely hard, probably because teachers had been briefed on what was happening. It was finally competition day and Keith had been excused from class to join his team on the bus. 

“Alright guys, this is it. Today is what matters. Everything you practiced, all your training, all the hell you went through to get here, is gonna pay off. Whatever happens, know that I got you all. Ill be following the bus with my bike, so Coach Red has agreed to brief you guys on time slots and matches. 

Let’s go show them who the Voltron High Martial Arts team is!” Keith was met with cheering and he shook the Coaches hand and got off the bus. There was a small sophomore class send off and Shiro was there too, stand protectively next to Lance, the way the plan said.

‘They look good like that.’ Keith thought to himself and smiled. He needed to go win his matches to make Lance’s meet on time. Keith revved up his bike and went after the bus, waving as he did so. As Keith got to the arena, the Coach said they had a coaches meeting, and that Keith would need to sign them in.

Keith got to work at the front desk, showing identification and a list of all participants. They were then given stickers with their slot numbers on them and Keith went to find a spot for his team to set down. Chairs were all filled with spectators and scouts as Keith led his team to an empty training room. They set their stuff down and changed into their martial arts uniforms. Traditional white Karategi uniforms with belt variations depending on class.

Freshman wore yellow, Sophomores had blue, Juniors had red, and Seniors had black. As for Keith, he wore a white belt with three black stripes on it to confirm he was the captain. Keith smirked at his team and pulled his hair up like he did when he was serious. 

“We go out there, we are a team okay? Scouts ask, ‘where you from?’ what do you say?”

“Voltron High!” The team shouted, and Keith smirked.

“What’s Voltron High?”

“The best!”

“Oh, sorry. The correct answer was the darnest rootin tootin team out there.”

“Keith, eat a snickers. Your Texas is showing.” The team erupted in laughter and Keith chuckled before getting serious.

“No, really. Whatever happens out there, just know that I am proud of every single one of you. Man and Woman, you all proved yourselves worthy to be here. You endured the harsh training, the boring basics, the tough sparring, everything. 

We don’t know what the other teams are capable of, but I know what you are; and I know that my team, is the best team!” Keith shouted the last part and they huddled before doing their chant and pumping their fists in the air. 

“Would Voltron High School please make their way to the octogen.” The speakers said, and Keith took one look at his team.

“Whether you go out in the first round or the fifth, im cheering for every single one of you.” Keith said and they all went out, Keith leading them. A few people started chuckling when they noticed he was the captain, but it didn’t matter. That was when he noticed them, Mr. and Mrs. McClain sitting by the octogen.

Keith knew that the swim meet wasn’t for another hour, but why were they here? Probably to see how bad Keith really is, but it was okay. Keith didn’t play dirty, most of the time. His team lined up and the announcer checked the list to see everyone there. 

“Now, a few words from last year’s champion, Keith Kogane from Voltron High.” Keith walked up to the podium and everyone was stunned to silence. Keith wasn’t glaring, but he had his game face on and looked as serious as ever.

“Last year, I was a freshman among a lot of juniors and seniors. I had the anger to beat every single one of them and take the championship trophy. That trophy is sitting in my schools trophy case as a reminder that just because fists don’t solve life’s problems, they can take you pretty far.” Keith’s expression then changed into a fiendish smirk.

“This year? I think ive got enough anger to rival last year and ive got two people to fight for. I wish everyone luck and to come and get me, if you think you can, that is.” He finished, and the room erupted in howls and promises to get to the top.

“Now for the serious things. Settle down, guys and girls. This building was only built a few years ago and is still new. The floors do not have scuff marks, the mirrors in the bathrooms and training rooms arent broken. There is no graffiti on the walls. 

The staff and I beg you to keep it that way. This building was not built for you to trash it. These things are not your property. We understand if accident happen. A water bottle goes flying and the glass breaks, food from concessions spill. We have cleaning supplies with every coach.

Please report any broken things so glass may be cleaned up immediately. We ask for your cooperation. Parents, spectators, and scouts, please do not get close to the cage. The only ones who have authorization to the cage matches are the participants, referee’s, and coaches or captains to give water and pep talks. I know this sounds like a lot but to ensure your safety and the safety of your kids and teammates we ask you to follow this set of rules.

Thank you.” Keith finished and stepped off the podium. The announcer said that the matches will start in five minutes and teams are to go warm up while they draw numbers. Keith led his team back to the training room to give them their numbers and get them warmed up.

“Captain, I have a question.” The freshman that Keith trained with asked, and all attention turned to them.

“Hm?”

“Is coach red gonna be there, or you?”

“I will be for the most part, but I have a prior engagement at two o’ clock so I’ll have to leave early. I apologize to those who have matches I won’t be able to see. I have coach red filming after I leave, so yeah.”

“And can you explain the match again?”

“Okay, you get selected at random to participate in the cage. Once the judges pull your number, you fight for seven or less minutes. You can tap out at any point by tapping the floor three times if it gets to be too painful or too much. You can win by pinning someone for three hits, though it’s gotta be their shoulder. You can knock them out, break bones, whatever works.”

“Can you get penalties?”

“You won’t.”

“Why not?” Patty asked this time, and Keith sighed.

“Theres a book of state approved moves we’re allowed to teach you. Anything not on that list is an automatic disqualification. I didn’t teach you anything other than what was state approved, im a good captain who doesn’t need to play dirty to win.” Keith heard the announcers announce the first match up, and the day was on.

Unluckily for Keith, the matches went later than he expected. There were disqualifications and ambulances had to be brought in. That took up more time than usual, and Keith was down to the wire. “What time is it?” He leaned over to Red as he got hyped up and Red frowned. 

“One-fifty-seven. Keith, you arent gonna make it.” 

“Yes, I am.” Keith said, and entered the ring. Red was on the sidelines and the adrenaline was up. Keith knocked fists with his opponent and gritted his teeth. He wasn’t going to let Lance down, he wasn’t gonna make him sad again. He was gonna exact his revenge and, the fight started.

Keith’s head swarmed with thoughts of Lance. Lance. Lance. Lance. Keith didn’t even remember what happened in the ring, too busy thinking of how he was gonna get there on time. The referee held Keith’s hand up, and Keith spit his mouth piece out and didn’t even bother to grab his stuff other than his phone and keys -red was holding- and ran out the door before they finished announcing his name.

Keith’s phone rang as he started his bike and he pressed the object to his ear as he took the fuck off.

“Keith! Where are you?! Lance looks like he’s gonna break down!” Shiro said Keith groaned into the phone.

“Shiro, how long until Lance starts his race?”

“Two minutes, tops.”

“Ill be there. I swear that I will be there. The matches ran late- “

“Keith, just get here.” Shiro hung up and Keith one handedly grabbed his phone and slipped it into the cup compartment as he took alleyways to the YMCA.

One minute passed, and Keith was there. Glad the arena was not but a few blocks away from the Y. Keith knew he probably looked crazy as he ran into the building and followed the crowds cheer of Lance…and he was too late. Keith ran hard and as soon as he entered, it was being hit with a bright light.

Keith didn’t register the crowd, the racers, just Lance. Lance swimming faster than he had ever seen him. Lance looked like some sort of dolphin angel, water dripping from his tan shoulders every time they came up. Keith walked forward to Lance’s lane, passing all the crowd. He knew his face was red and beaded with sweat, his hair was only partly in the pony tail now, strands sticking up and everywhere.

Hell, Keith was still wearing his captains uniform, and he could feel the eyes of the Voltron swim team on him. Like something had changed and Keith was different, and he guessed that he was. Lance finished first and looked up at Keith as he threw his goggles and cap off him. Keith reached a hand out with a smile to help Lance up.

Lance smirked in return and pulled Keith’s hand, pulling Keith down. The race was still going for other swimmers, but everything dulled down as Keith caught himself before he fell in and was met with Lance’s lips on his. Keith’s eyes widened, and Lance pulled back a little.

“I asked Shiro, he said it was okay.” Lance said, and Keith only chuckled before shaking his head.

“Fucking sap.” He said and kissed Lance softly, then helping him out the pool. Lance was moving onto nationals, but he was the only one from his team. After the euphoria died down, the two of them were group hugged by everyone in their group. Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, hell, even Matt joined in. 

That was a day to remember, a day for the books. Turns out that Shiro had Allura take a picture of the kiss and Lotor took a picture of the hug. Keith turned to Shiro after all was said and done, Lance had gotten his things from the locker room, and was talking with Mrs. Blue about transportation to Nationals.

“You gave him permission to kiss me.” Keith said and Shiro smirked.

“You kissed back.”

“But you let him kiss me. Does this mean…” Keith trailed off and Shiro kissed him this time.

“You wanna do the honors, Keith?” Shiro asked as Lance came to them, and Keith got down on one knee.

“I guess since you’re a romantic, I’ll indulge you.” Keith started and looked up at Lance with a smile. “Two weeks and you already captured my heart, and you overcame all your obstacles and everything. So, Lance McClain, will you humbly accept out invitation to join Shiro and I’s relationship and be our boyfriend?”

“Keith.” Lance blinked three times before nodding. “Yes!” Keith got up and hugged Lance and Shiro chuckled and joined in. 

‘So,’ Keith mused, ‘this is what a happy ending is.’ He smiled. That was when Matt broke up the happy moment. 

“Don’t worry! This isnt the end of the story!” He said, and Keith cocked an eyebrow.

“Who are you talking too?”

“The readers, of course.”

“Ignore him, Matt likes to break the fourth wall.” Shiro said and Matt smiled.

“This isnt the end of the story though. There’s at least a few more chapters up the authors sleeve.”

“Matt, how many times do I have to tell you, this isnt some book!” Pidge groaned, and Matt chuckled.

“Sure, it isnt, Pidge. Let the lovers have their moment.” Matt drug Pidge and Hunk away as Shiro looked at Lance.

“I don’t think ive formally done this yet.” He said and kissed Lance. Lance blushed all the way up to his hair line, but he kissed back. Keith grabbed his phone and took a picture for the scrapbook Allura and him were gonna make. 

“Great, now my son is gonna move out.” Someone said, and Lance turned to see Mr. and Mrs. McClain watching them. Mrs. McClain had a hand on her forehead and Mr. McClain just looked away.

“Do you want me too?” Lance asked, and his mom shook her head no.

“No! Lance, you need to stay at home and not live with your new boyfriends.”

“Its okay, ma’am.” Shiro gave a soft smile and held his metal hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, im Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro. Anyways, before Lance considers moving in with Keith and I, Keith and I have to move in together.”

“Let’s move in together.” Keith perked up and his eyes widened. “We can save money that way and then save enough to put a down payment on a house!”

“Keith, we’re only in high school.” Shiro pointed out and looked back to the parents. “Sorry about him. He likes to think that because he has been on his own for a while, everyone has. It’ll be awhile before he get a house or ask Lance to move in with us.

Keith said something once that really made me think. ‘You only get one family. Once their gone, that’s it, game over’. I would like Lance to live with you guys until you guys are ready to let him go.”

“At least there’s one logical one in this relationship.” Mr. McClain said and nodded. “You have our blessing.” He said, and Lance’s eyes widened.

“Really?!”

“Yes.” Mrs. McClain said and looked pointedly at both boys. “But if you hurt a hair on my sons head, you will face dire repercussions.” Both boys nodded, and the couple walked away.

All was silent as they went over to Shiro’s apartment and laid on the bed to watch a movie late into the night. Lance was dozing off when he heard someone phone ringing and looked over to see Keith, puzzled.

“Hello?” Keith answered, and he heard someone swallow on the other side of the phone.

“Is this Keith? Keith Kogane?”

“Yeah, who are you?”

“Sweetie, it’s your mom. I want to see you and apologize for what happened a few years back. I was hallucinating, and I realize that I said something that could have hurt you. Do you have a day we can talk?”

“Uh, yeah. I have school tomorrow, but after is fine.” Keith said, shaky, and Shiro held a soothing hand to his back. 

“Okay, there’s a dinner near the high school. You know the one?”

“Yeah, the one that looks like it was built in the 1700’s?”

“That’s the one.” Keith’s mom chuckled, and Keith frowned a bit.

“I have a question, important need to know now.”

“What is it?”

“What’s your name?” Keith asked, and the woman sucked in a breath before swallowing.

“Krolia. My name is Krolia Kogane.”

“Okay, ill see you tomorrow.” Keith hung up and Shiro looked at him quizzically. “My mom.”

“I thought your mom was dead?” Lance said, and Keith shook his head.

“Its easier to say she’s dead than to admit that she left.” Keith said, and he was suddenly placed between the two bodies and was cuddled on both sides of him. Keith smiled and shut his eyes for the eventful Friday. There was no practice tomorrow, so he was dealing with the swim team in the morning, classes were going back to normal, and mom.

Tomorrow was bound to be eventful.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Lance's chaos, and the start of Keith's. Will these boys ever get a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry this took so long. I was like 3,000 words off from a complete chapter and I just lost muse for the story itself, and I am so sorry for those who have patiently waited a goddamn month for this. I am sorry.

When Keith woke up, he was met with an instant migraine. He then realized that he was no longer sandwiched between two people and was only flush against one chest now. Keith could tell his one was Shiro because Keith could feel the metal prosthetic laid on his upper stomach. It was Keith’s alarm that was waking him up and Keith yawned as he looked at the time. It was only five o’clock, so he was good on time. Keith smirked and rolled over to climb onto Shiro and blew cold air into his ear. 

Shiro jolted awake with a gasp and reached for Keith’s arm. “What the fuck, Keith?!” Shiro narrowed his eyes.

“You gotta get ready for soccer practice. You have practice in mornings, remember?” 

“Keith, there are easier ways to wake someone up.” Shiro squinted his eyes at his boyfriend and then flopped back down onto the pillows. “Plus, I don’t have practice until six.”

“And its five. So, get your ass up and take a shower.” Keith said as he got up and watched Shiro roll out of bed as well. Keith merely chuckled when Shiro begrudgingly went into the bathroom and he heard the shower running. “And remember to take your arm off! Pidge and Hunk arent cashing in anymore favors!” Keith shouted as he got ready for his own day. 

After doing the face treatment that Lance would definitely get onto Keith for, Keith threw on some sweats and a tank top. That was when Keith’s screen lit up with a text from Lance. ‘Are u coming 2 pick me up?’

‘Preferably. Shiro and I carpool nearly every morning and im personally supervising the swim practice today, arent I?’

‘U R?’

‘Uh, yeah. I gotta call Pidge and ask her to hack the system, but now that the tournament is over, they will be gunning to get you and mess up your national chance.’ Keith set his phone down as Shiro came out the shower.

“Keith, we got a problem.”

“What is it?”

“I didn’t do laundry.”

“You can go to my apartment and see if you can find anything in there. I have to go meet red and get my bag, but I’ll be back so we can pick up Lance.” Keith said, grabbed his phone and keys before walking out the door. 

As soon as Keith got on his bike, he could recognize a presence across the street, unmoving. Keith just started up his bike and looked behind him to see Shiro coming out of his room with clean clothes. As soon as Shiro was back in his own apartment, Keith looked to see the figure had moved and was walking across the street.

Keith didn’t wait around to see who was coming at him before he took off on his bike and drove to the park where Red said he would give Keith his bag. Red was there as promised, and Keith thanked him as he retrieved his bag and homework.

Soon Keith went back to the apartment complex and saw the figure knocking on Shiro’s door. Keith furrowed his brows and went upstairs. “Who are you?”

“Keith! Oh, thank god, its Matt. Shiro isnt opening the door for some unknown reason.” Matt said, and Keith could hear Shiro should inside.

“You scared the shit outta me!” Keith chuckled and unlocked the door to go inside and let Matt in as well. 

“Why did you come?”

“I was hoping I could catch a ride to practice with Shiro.” Matt said, and Keith shook his head.

“This is where I become glad that pick up trucks have tailgates. Come on, we have to get Lance as well while I call Pidge.” Keith said and walked outside. Shiro and Matt followed, and Keith hopped in the tailgate and sat down before dialing Pidges number.

“What is it, Keith?”

“Is it ready?”

“Yes, I hacked the system. Im on my way to school now to get into the office and complete the process of erasing the records.”

“I know, we will be there soon to let you in.” Keith said as the truck started moving. “Ill talk to you more when we get there.” Keith hung up and watched their surroundings as they got into Lance’s neighborhood. When they pulled up Lance’s house, he cocked an eyebrow.

“What is this?”

“This is proper carpooling. Get in the back.” Keith held his hand out for Lance and helped him climb in. 

“Why do you ride in the back?” Lance asked as they started moving.

“Yeehaw.” Was all Keith said back as he started quickly doing homework. He knew he would have until Monday to turn it all in, but he would be resting this weekend since he had the championships tomorrow. Red had told him that he had advanced into the final rounds.

Keith’s stomach churned as he thought about his meeting with his mom. Lance must have seen something was off because he leaned forward to kiss Keith. “It’ll be okay. Im sure everything will work out the way it’s supposed too.”

“I know.” Keith sighed and set his things away. “I havent seen her since I was in middle school when she basically gave me the worst advice ever. Then just having something from my mom to hold onto, I followed the dumbass advice, and everything turned into a mess.” Keith ranted, and Lance nodded his head.

“Well, she wants to meet you, so I think she’s better now. I say you give it a try.”

“I will, it still makes me nervous, though.”; and they arrived at the school. Pidge was already there, and Keith jumped out the back to walk over to her. “You ready?”

“The question is, are you ready? Some of these kids are rich.”

“This is a public school. One with great lawyers as well. They can’t argue with an expulsion for sexual harassment.” Pidge said and smirked. “I get money for this right?”

“Ill get you money when you tell me everything you’ve done.” Keith said as he unlocked the door. He leaned over and kissed Shiro good luck for his practice. Lance took Keith’s hand and listened in. 

“Ugh, okay. I hacked the phone records and planted a false call from the school yesterday. Then I hacked the schools mainframe and changed the public records. The school has a lot of security, so I need to get into the office and change the school records and send an email out to the teachers.”

Keith nodded and opened the door for Pidge and propped it open for her. Lance watched as she carried her high tech laptop into the office. “Keith?”

“Yes?”

“Is this it? This is really gonna work?” Lance asked, and Keith looked at him and Keith kissed him softly. 

“This is it. Is Ms. Blue already here?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded as they joined hands and walked to the pool. Lance lugged his swim bag over his shoulder as he held Keith’s hand and walked to the pool. By the time the swim team started coming in, Keith had gotten the message from Pidge that the records were changed, and the email was sent out. 

She was packing up and going to class now.

Lance gripped Keith’s hand tightly, and Keith gave him a reassuring smile. The juniors and seniors were glaring at Lance and Keith went to sit on the edge on the bleachers as he watched Lance captain his team.

Lance took a deep breath and nodded. “You all did great yesterday. We had an amazing season and I hope ill see most of you back next year.” Lance looked directly at the sophomores and freshman. “We trained really hard and we got pretty far. Unfortunately, none of you made it to Nationals so we’re turning in uniforms and goggles today. If you borrowed school goggles, then please check them back in. Uniforms as well. Coach Blue and I will be accepting the forms at the end of the practice, so please get on that. We have permission from the principal to take a few more joy runs in the pool, so enjoy to your hearts content.” Lance said and instead of turning his back to his team, he simply walked backwards until his knees hit the bleachers and he sat down.

“You did great.” Keith whispered as he watched a few of the seniors and juniors return their uniforms immediately and leave with scowls on their faces. At least they were smart enough to not choose to pick a fight with Keith now. 

“Don’t you guys hand out medals today for the Martial Arts club?” Lance cocked an eyebrow as he checked the forms in his hands.

“Our tournament isnt over yet. We have the championships tomorrow.”

“Is anyone from Voltron High competing in the championships?” One of the freshman asked as they listened in, and Keith nodded.

“As far as I know, im the only one. I wasn’t there for the rest of the prelims yesterday though, so I could be wrong.” Keith mentioned, and the freshman’s eyes widened. 

“Is that why you came in here looking like a maniac yesterday? You were rushing to get here?”

“Yeah.” Keith crosses his arms and nods. “I promised Lance I would watch his race, and I kept to my promise. I had to end my match pretty quickly to get here.”

“How quickly?”

“Two minutes? Give or take? Im sure Red has the video if any of you guys wanna see it. Or you can come to my championship match tomorrow.” Keith smirked and some of the swimmers nodded, excited to see Keith’s capability. After all, you only hear stories about the reigning captain of the martial arts team and his accomplishments. 

Lance smiled as his team showed enthusiasm for his boyfriend, until one of the seniors who stayed around spoke up. “I thought Keith was dating that Shiro guy.”

“I am.” Keith cocked an eyebrow. 

“So youre a cheater?”

“No, im polygamous. Meaning that im dating two people with both of them knowing that im dating both of them. I date Lance, I date Shiro, Lance dates Shiro, we’re all happy.” Keith said and then tiled his head. “Are you supposed to be here?”  
“What do you mean?”

“I thought you were expelled, yesterday? Your guardian didn’t tell you? Funny, I don’t think Coran would like you on school premises. You may wanna leave while you can.”

“What do you mean expelled?”

“As in, you are no longer allowed to come to school here. The term itself is pretty explanatory.” Keith said and the senior grabbed Keith by his tank top and lifted him up. Blue was about to step in before Keith held his hand up.

“What did you do?” The senior growled and Keith showed his disdain.

“I didn’t do anything, but im about to if you don’t put me down.” Keith said and the senior snarled.

“You won’t do anything, Kogane.” He said, and Keith looked at Coach Blue.

“Will you report this?” He asked, and Coach Blue shook her head and Keith gave his devilish grin before he put a hand on the seniors and twisted it in his shirt, making the senior cry out and glare at Keith.

“Oh, you are so gonna get it!” The senior charged, and Keith yawned before he threw his legendary side kick and knocked the guy into the pool.

“You started shit at the resturant. You threatened my boyfriend the entire season. You got yourself expelled. Own up to your actions, it’ll get you further in life.” Keith said and sat back down next to Lance. The senior got himself out the water and growled.

“I will get you, Kogane; and when I do? You’ll be sorry you ever decided to fuck with me.”

“Language.” Coach Blue warned, and Keith wagged his finger.

“I believe that is an idle threat. I can take you to court, don’t forget that.” Keith finished off the argument and the senior threw his uniform down and walked out the pool room, soaking wet.

“You can take him to court?” One of the freshman asked, and Keith nods. 

“For what happened at the resturant. Sexual harassment is sexual harassment no matter how you look at it. Not to mention that im a minor, emancipated or not, and he is over the age of eighteen. It’s a legal offense at that point if I decide to testify, and I have witnesses to prove it happened. Most of the seniors and juniors understand the weight of what they did, and they know I can very well take it to court. I am not scared to get them all locked up for assault and intent to rape. That’s why he walked away. He isnt dumb.” Keith explained, and Lance widened his eyes.

“You could press charges!”

“I could, but I won’t. Just don’t tell them that.” Keith whispered, and Lance nodded as the bell rung. Lance stood up and smiled. 

“It was a pleasure having every single one of you. I know you guys have classes to get too, so I won’t keep you too long. The pool has a sign in sheet to swim in it during off season during free periods and after school. Please feel free to come in at any time and enjoy yourself. I look forward to seeing you all next season!” Lance said, and they broke out before everyone left except Lance, Keith, and Blue.

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Lance muttered as he counted out uniforms.

“The season or the whole deal?”

“The whole deal. I knew the season was coming to a close, but I didn’t know when my torture was gonna end. And I was so scared to tell anyone, scared it would get worse. Im just happy its coming to a close.” Lance admitted, and Keith smiled softly.

“Yeah, I can see that. Being scared of what everyone will say and think, and not wanting to stand up. I know what its like. Its been a long time, but I remember when I didn’t wanna fight either. I just wanted to exist, but it was hard.”

“Will you tell me about the orphanage?”

“Maybe one day.” Keith helped Lance put the uniforms in the coaches office and waved Blue goodbye as they walked to their classes. Keith had returned to his own schedule so unfortunately, Keith was facing a room of angry juniors for double math. 

As soon as he walked in, it was a warzone. The trig teacher had read the email and was kicking the students out of her class and school premises when Keith walked in. He ignored the fighting and went to the back of the class where Rolo decided to attend today. “Whats going on?”

“All bran and no brains over there is demanding to know why he was expelled and why no one was informed. Teach is explaining that his parents were informed and that he was trespassing. You pulled some mad strings.”

“I just have friends in high places.” Keith smirked, and a neighboring junior cocked an eyebrow. 

“You did this?”

“Not really. They did this to themselves, I just brought it to Coran’s attention.”

“They know its you. I heard them talking about it.”

“Ignore Acxa. She’s on our side because Lotor, but she isnt really on anyone’s side.” Rolo said and Acxa scowled.

“Better than you. You don’t even care about whats right and wrong.”

“That’s what loyalty is for. Im loyal to Keith and his boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends? He’s got more than one?!” She asked loudly, momentarily bringing attention to them. Keith banged his head on the desk before looking up and nodding.

“Im dating Shiro and Lance. They both know too, so its not cheating.” He clarified, and the teacher finally got the expelled out the class. By lunch, it was all everyone was talking about as Keith sat down with Lance and Shiro. He shared kisses with both of them and sighed.

“Whats wrong, babe?” Shiro asked and Keith sighed.

“I don’t like the attention we’re getting for being poly.”

“You’re showing us off, Keith.” Lance grinned. “It makes me happy.”

“I wanna have sex.” Keith blurted out and Lance turned a deep shade of red.

“What?”

“I wanna have sex. It could be with you, or Shiro, it doesn’t matter.”

“You have that meeting with your mom.” Shiro reminded him and Keith nodded.

“I know. This is why I told you we should get plugs.”

“That would be uncomfortable, Keith. Not wise at all.”

“Wait! You guys have a sex life out of that one time at the party?”

“Of course. Shiro’s dick is just too good. You want details?” Keith smirked at Lance as he turned impossibly redder.

“Maybe just a little.” He answered quietly, and Keith heard his name being called. It looked like it was just Red holding up his official championship slip. It’s a slip that says that if any injuries come to Keith then he wouldn’t sue the school or a neighboring school. “Shiro can tell you all about it.” Keith got up.

Lance looked at a sighing Shiro as he set down his silverware. “This may come as a shock, but Keith is very submissive. Like, he has no desire to top at all. I am very dominate and have no desire to bottom.”

“Ive never had sex, so, I don’t know what I am.”

“We can try both. That’s a later matter for whenever you’re ready, though. Keith has a daddy kink and likes it when you call him kitten. He also has a thing for multiple orgasms, so three should sate him on a regular day.”

“Three?!”

“I know, it shocked me too. Its perfectly fine though, because it takes minimal effort. Blow him or eat him out first, make him cum off your fingers, and then fuck him dizzy.” Shiro smirks and Lance’s eyes widen. 

“Whats that look for.”

“You look so intrigued. Anyways, you may have guessed, but he wears panties a lot when he wants to get laid. He has a knack for playing with toys when no one’s around and doesn’t mind playing with them when I am around. Of course, this probably will apply to you now as well.”

“Ah, I see you’re teaching him the basics.” Keith came back with a smirk and sat down. “Hm, lets see. Im am after sex cuddler, so prepare for that. I don’t think ive ever sub dropped, but it’s possible I may so you might wanna prepare for that too.”

“Keith rushes his preparations.” Shiro adds and Keith nods.

“I do. Don’t let me do that. I don’t care how I beg, don’t rush my prep because ill regret it later and you’ll have to deal with my whining.”

“Also, don’t let him go without water. He nearly blacked out once because he didn’t have anything to drink. Fruit juice is good too.”

“Hm, I think that’s it so far. We havent really delved much into kink, really just waiting until everything is more solid. Since theres been so much going on, we hardly have much energy to have sex. Hopefully that’ll change soon.” Shiro said and continued to eat his lunch as Lance nodded.

“What about being in a relationship with you guys?” Lance asked, and Keith perked up.

“Lots of benefits. We watch b-list movies, cuddle on the couch, share clothes. You’re welcome to watch me work, lots of PDA.”

“Keith is an avid grocer for takeout at the local supermarket. He also likes to take people on joy rides on his bike. I don’t go often because motorcycles arent really my thing. Im sure you would love it though. Hm, we go to the gym a lot. I don’t know if that’s a perk, but it’s something we do. Keith is notorious for getting alcohol, so anything you want on that spectrum.”

“Shiro is an amazing daddy too.” Keith looked up from his phone as the bell rung with a smirk. “And looks like that’s all we have for today, folks. Be sure to check into the apartment complex for more details, up close and personal.” Keith winked and started walking away.

Shiro sighed and smiled sympathetically. “He isnt always like this. Like I said, its been about a week, so he’s probably high strung.”

“What did he do before you?”

“I told you he has toys.” Shiro packed his lunch up and got up as well. He held out his hand for Lance, and Lance took his hand graciously, getting up from his seat on the lunch bench and started walking to his class. He had biology with Mr. Green. So naturally, Pidge was here, and Hunk was too. There was also a few of what the school called ‘The Olkari Clan’. No one really cared much for them until they were useful, except for Pidge.

It seems Pidge fit right in with them as she chatted up a particularly tall one. Names slipped Lances mind as he did the balancing equations worksheet that were passed out Wednesday. Mr. Green looked at him with a bit of disdain as he collected Lance’s homework last, and even then it was only half done. 

The lesson went on until the end of the day, when Lance finally was able to leave. Shiro was waiting for him outside his class and greeted Lance with a kiss. It still made his heart skip a beat when it happened after having a crush on him for so long. 

Lance kissed back and Shiro smiled. “Ready to go?”

“Are we gonna get Keith?”

“He decided to walk to the diner not to far from here.” Shiro answered, and Lance saw Keith walk out the main doors. He waved at Keith and Keith caught it and waved back before he started walking down the street. Nerves thrumming with excitement and nervousness. Keith knew the diner very well, seeing as it was a stand off from some of Kolivan’s distant family. 

In a way, it was also Keith’s distant family. That was the secret to how he got the job at such a fancy resturant so young. Krolia was Kolivan’s cousin. So naturally, it was only right they basically adopted him despite the fact that he looked nothing like the high class chefs.

Keith waved at Thace, the owner of the diner, before taking his spot in the corner. Thace sat down across from him with a quizzical look. “Any specific reason you decided to come here on a Friday? Not coming to volunteer your services, are you?”

“In your wildest dreams.” Keith smirked and leaned across the table. “My mom called me and asked if we could meet here. I don’t know if she told you.”

“She did, but I wanted to hear it from you. She came in a few days ago to make sure we were still on speaking terms after she ran away. Im guessing you still don’t wanna hear much about her.”

“Stories always feel more authentic when coming from the person they revolve around. I didn’t wanna hear them as a kid because I didn’t know what she looked like and wanted to less to know that the version of a perfect mom wasn’t real. I don’t wanna hear them now because its easier to imagine she was always sick and it wasn’t some event that randomly happened.”

“You ever planning on telling your boyfriend about your family relations?”

“How do I tell them that? I have some family who run a high class resturant, family that own diner with minimum wage, family that are mafia members, family that are in prison, and a long line of mental illness that somehow swooped over my head.”

“Guess we have a lot of family.” Thace chuckled and nodded. “I’ll let you wait in peace.” He said and went back to the kitchen, so he can serve others. After fifteen minutes, Thace brought out a water for Keith to drink while he was waiting.

At thirty minutes, it was a sandwich made with the odds and ends of what they had in the kitchen. Great, nonetheless. After an hour of waiting, Keith gave Thace a smile as he got up and left the resturant. He made it to the corner of the street before he picked out his phone and dialed Shiro’s number. He got an immediate answer.

“Hey, Keith. How did the meeting go?”

“I got stood up.”

“Oh.” There was a silence before Shiro spoke up again. “Im sorry.”

“Yeah, just come get me.” 

“Uh, I got Lance here.”

“Bring him too. Just, please come get me.” Keith couldn’t help the voice crack and he heard shuffling. 

“We’ll be there in a few minutes.” Shiro said and hung up the phone. Keith put the device back in his pocket before crossing his arms over his chest and waiting. When Shiro got there, Keith hopped into the front and basically sat more on Lances lap than in the middle seat Shiro had put down for him. 

As soon as they got back to Keith’s apartment, he started stripping his shirt off and Lance blushed. Shiro looks at him with a sigh. “I can take you home, if you want. This is one of Keith’s coping mechanisms. Probably not the right one for his match tomorrow- “To which Keith flipped Shiro off and took his pants off. “But it seems it’s the one he wants.”

“I don’t want your dick in my ass. Just eat me out or something.” Keith said, and Lance blushed even more.

“Is he always so vulgar in bed?”

“Yeah.” Shiro smiles softly. “Anyways, I guess I should get Keith comfortable before taking you home.”

“No! No, its fine.” Lance says, more confident than he feels. “I don’t mind watching.” He said and then there was a low whine from Keith’s bedroom. 

“Shiro~” He called and Shiro grabbed Lance’s hand and eased him into the bedroom. 

“Kitten, Lance is gonna watch us, okay? Can you accommodate him?” Shiro asked as he looked at the male, clad in only his black lace panties. Keith nodded and reached his hand out for Lance. Lance took it hesitantly, and Keith led him to the bed before pulling Lance down, so he was laying comfortably against the pillows. 

Keith climbed on top of Lance, straddling so he had a leg on either side of Lance’s waist and his chest flush against Lance’s while his ass was in the air. Just the sight alone was enough to remind Lance he was just a sophomore in high school and didn’t have control over what he got hard about. Keith didn’t seem to mind as he pressed his lips against Lances in a different kind of kiss from the ones they had shared so far.

It was immediately hot and harsh, Keith not wasting a second to nip Lance’s bottom lip with a low whine. Lance pulled away and looked up at Shiro, who was stripping his shirt off, for advice. “Take control of his mouth. I told you that he’s submissive.” Shiro chuckled.

“Yeah, how do I do that?”

“Like this.” Shiro walked over and gripped Keith’s chin, forcing his mouth away from where he was suckling on Lances collar bone. When they kissed, you could immediately tell who was in control as Keith mewled and his shoulders dropped. Shiro forced his tongue past Keith’s lips -not that he was resisting anyways- and dominated his mouth. A hand found its way down to Keith’s ass and Shiro smirked as he just rubbed his hand down to Keith’s thigh teasingly. 

Shiro finally pulled away and left a trail of saliva connecting the two. It was quickly broken as Shiro moved away and Keith was left panting and gasping for more. Lance swallowed and did his best to recreate what Shiro did. It wasn’t as effective as Shiro’s kiss, but moans fell from Keith’s lips as he submitted to Lance. 

Then Keith nearly screamed when a warm and wet appendage started going to town on his entrance, setting a brutal pace out the gate. Shiro nipped the ring of muscle as he alternated between kissing the pink flower and flicking his tongue. Shiro was so busy loosening up Keith with his mouth that he didn’t even notice when Keith looked at Lance with hooded eyes, whines and moans of pleasure falling from his mouth.

“I can help you out.” Keith offered through his own pleasure, and Lance noticed how painfully hard he was. Lance nodded, and Keith lifted himself up on shaky arms. “Sit up against the wall.” He sighed out before a particularly loud moan ripped from his throat as Shiro thrusted his tongue inside Keith. 

Lance followed his direction and Keith let himself fall face first into Lance’s crotch for a second before he reached up to unbutton his pants and pull Lances cock out. Lance assumed Keith was just gonna give him a hand-job, so he was pleasantly surprised when he was enveloped in the heat that was Keith’s mouth. 

Moans continued to tumble past Keith’s lips and the vibration made Lance too close for comfort too fast. It was moments like these he really hated his lack of sexual experience. He didn’t even know how to deal with a blow job. Keith gave a whine that was different from the others, more high pitched, and Shiro pulled his head away. “No.” He said simply, and Keith pouted as much as he could with a face full of cock.

“No?” Lance tilted his head before he swore as Keith deep throated him. 

“He’s close. He isnt gonna cum until he makes Lance cum, isnt that right?” Shiro asked and Keith nodded and got messy as he worked Lance closer to his own orgasm. Shiro went back to Keith’s ass, resuming his teasing tongues along Keith’s inner walls as he ate him out.

Lance only lasted a few more minutes before he fisted his hands into Keith’s hair and unconsciously forced him all the way down, getting a taste of Keith’s lack of gag reflex as he released down his throat. Keith swallowed around Lance’s cock as he took every last drop. When Keith pulled off of Lance, Shiro finally targeted his prostate and Keith had to be silenced by Lance -who knew the neighbors wouldn’t be happy about Keith’s volume- as he clung to Lance tightly rose out his orgasm. Keith didn’t even register how loud he was being until he finally came down from his high and slumped next to Lance. 

Shiro chuckled and went to go brush his teeth while Lance looked down at his fucked out boyfriend. “After just one orgasm? I thought you could take three?”

“I can take seven if we’re being honest.” Keith rasped out, his throat a bit scratchy. Then he smirked as Shiro came back in. “Daddy should take some tips. Lance knows how to fuck someones throat properly.” Keith teased and that landed him a firm smack on the ass.

“Cool it before I lose my self control and dick you down. Then you’ll be sore for your championship tomorrow.” Shiro said and sat down on the bed. Keith pouted and latched his arms around a blushing Lance. 

“Lance is my new favorite. Hm, what should I call him?”

“Papi.” Shiro answered back as he searches the movies they have burned onto DVDs. 

“Don’t I get some say in this?” Lance asked as Keith cuddles into him. 

“Nope. Papi it is.” Keith smirks and Lance sighs but wraps his arms around the male. “Will you stay the night?”

“Sure, lemme just tell my parents.” Lance goes to his phone and Keith wrapped his hands around Lance’s midsection and shut his eye. Keith was asleep before Lance even got on the phone. Lance got the permission and watched as Keith’s mouth was slightly agape and his breathing shallow.

“He’s cute when he’s sleeping, huh?” Shiro asks and Lance nods.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I better get his panties off him. He creamed them so he’s gonna be mad if they stain because I forgot to clean them.” Shiro finds some random clothes and rolls Keith over. Lance watched as Shiro got a wet towel and took Keith’s panties off and cleaned him up before putting him in some proper clothing.

“You sometimes seem more like his dad than his boyfriend.”

“It kinda does look that way, huh? Its more so just that, Keith didn’t really learn how to take care of himself. Aftercare isnt a concept to him. Proper preparation doesn’t mean much to him when he’s lustful. Keith grew up without anyone really caring about him, its natural that he needs someone who can do that for him.”

“So, you really are just a nurturing person to him?”

“I guess.” Shiro chuckled as he put the panties in Keith’s little washing machine he learned how to operate. “Im whatever Keith needs me to be. I can be the protective boyfriend, the dominant daddy, and the nurturing figure all at once.”

“The protective boyfriend? I think Keith manages just fine..”

“He does, so its not something I have to do very often. Keith is still just a teenager though, and he does still have feelings and insecurities. He has his bad days and sometimes its easier to let someone else do the fighting for you. He doesn’t let me do it often.” Shiro explains and Lance nods. Keith snores softly and Shiro lays down next to him, wrapping an arm around Keith. 

The movie played until night time and by then, Lance had fallen asleep as well. Shiro smiled down at his two boyfriends and pondered how he managed to luck out. He must have been a saint in a previous life. Shiro quickly fell asleep as well and didn’t wake up until Lance was shaking him awake. “Hm.”

“You gotta get ready if you wanna watch Keith’s match. He’s in the shower right now, giving himself pep talks.” Lance chuckled, and Shiro looked to confirm that Keith was indeed in the shower. After evaluating the room, Shiro sat up and yawned. 

“Yeah, I gotta get in a shower so imma go to my apartment.” Shiro said and Lance nodded as he walked out the door. As soon as Lance hears the shower turn off, he turns to see Keith with a towel over his shoulders while he sports some boxers alone. Keith is brushing his teeth when Lance asks the question. 

“Why do you seem so nervous?” Keith chokes on his toothpaste before he spits it out.

“Im not nervous! I just-Ive got some people coming to watch me that arent too fond of you.” Keith says quietly, and Lance cocks an eyebrow.

“Arent to fond of me? What do you- “Lance was cut off by Keith’s phone ringing. He spit out his toothpaste and went to answer the phone. Keith looked at the caller I.D. and answered.

“Hey!”

“Hey. Just to clarify, you are in the championship today?”

“Yeah, I am. Im gonna get that trophy.” Keith smirks and the other caller chuckles.

“When you win that trophy, as you put it, theres a get together at the resturant. Just a celebration like we did last year.”

“Sure thing.” Keith nods and they exchange their goodbyes and Keith looks at the time. “Fuck, I have to be there in ten minutes to give the opening speech.” He swore and chucked some clothes, his phone, charger, and a few other things in his bag as he quickly changed into his uniform and kissed Lance. “I’ll cya there.”

Keith ran off and got on his bike, speeding, and making it to the arena with just enough time to get checked in and put his hair up. Red was waiting for him outside with a glare. 

“Where were you?!”

“I was brushing my teeth.” Keith answers and Red scrunches up his nose as he hands Keith his contestant number. Keith thanks Red as they walk in. The place is full of spectators and Red has to make a way for Keith to get to the podium. As they walk, Keith pins his hair up and then gets called up for his speech. 

Keith smirks as he makes his way up onto the podium once again and bows his head once everyone becomes silent. “Welcome to the championships of the two thousand eighteen martial arts tournament. My name is Keith Kogane and im from Voltron High. Last year I was the champion and this year im aiming for a streak. Congrats to all the contestants who made it and good work to all those who didn’t. Please remember that this arena is not your property. There are no shoe smudges on the floors or broken mirrors in the training rooms and bathrooms. There is no graffiti either, please keep it that way. You can find concessions to the left, please keep the mess minimal. If anything happens, please alert a coach or one of the builds staff. For your safety, spectators and family please keep away from the cage. Authorized persons only. Thank you for your cooperation, and please enjoy yourself.” Keith bowed and was met with applause as he stepped off the podium. 

The matches started soon after that, Keith being first up against some kid named James from some pristine academy. Yeah, he went down pretty easy. It was obvious he wasn’t supposed to be there and was somehow one of the rare few who got through because every single one of their opponents were disqualified. Luck was just not on his side.

It was a little while before Keith’s next match, and he had seen Shiro and Lance make their way in. He would have waved if he wasn’t so laser focused in seeing what his opponents were capable of. After a few more matches, half the people were eliminated. Next Keith went up against this bulky girl named Zethrid that was so keen on winning that Keith didn’t have much guilt about hitting a girl. She wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

By the time Keith had his next match, it was just four people left. It was Keith, some guy named Sniv, A guy named Branko, and some girl named Ladnok. Honestly, they all looked sketchy. Keith went up against Sniv while Branko and Ladnok went up against each other. In the end, the results were that Keith was up against Ladnok. 

Honestly, Keith wasn’t very excited for this match. He knew this one was gonna be a long and hard one to beat, as most the champions are. Then again, Keith had the upper hand. He knew Ladnok was only comfortable with certain abilities she had. It was what would ultimately lead to her demise.

It took a few well placed kicks, some punches, and a lot of dodging -albeit some unsuccessful-, before Keith finally had her shoulders pinned and he won the match. There was a lot of cheering as his hand was held up. Keith wipes some blood from the corner of his mouth with a smirk. 

The rest went by in a flash. There was a short awards ceremony where there were pictures taken with Keith and the trophy. There were some pictures with Red in them as well, and Keith had to have chugged at least two bottles of water before he was allowed to go find his boyfriends. 

Lance found him first and congratulated him before Kolivan walked over and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and showed a look of disdain for Lance. “Good job, my boy.”

“Keith, what is your former boss doing here?” Lance asked, and Keith looked at him.

“Lance, please not now.”

“Im curious too, Keith.” Shiro said and that was when Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris decided to show up.

“Keith.” Lance said, and there was a question that lingered in the air. Keith sighed and then looked at his boyfriends.

“Lance, Shiro. This is my uncle Kolivan, my Uncle Antok, cousin Thace, cousin Regris, and Uncle Ulaz.” Keith said, and Lance couldn’t help how his jaw dropped. Shiro smiled and shut it for him. “Its nice to meet you all.”

“Keith, theres someone else here to see you. She wants to apologize for yesterday, quite the teary mess when she came in and realized you had already left.” Thace said, and Keith’s eyes widened as a woman made it through the crowd of men and looked at Keith.

“Mom?”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro meet Keith's family -who is not happy about what happened to Keith-, Shiro and Lance have a heart to heart, and all the semi-heavy stuff is kinda over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, dont worry, you'll love this chapter. Well, maybe, but I dont really care if you dont.

Krolia looked down at her son and then all at once hugged him tightly. “Keith. I am so sorry about yesterday. I forgot that Voltron High lets out earlier than most schools by an hour and thought I had more time to practice what I was going to say to you.” She said, and realization creeped up Keith’s spine.

“We do get out an hour earlier than most schools in the area.” He repeated, and Krolia nodded.

“I didn’t mean to make you leave. I hope you’ll let me make it up to you.” Krolia said and Keith didn’t register the glares that his boyfriends were getting from his family. 

“O-Of course. We should go to the resturant. The arena is clearing out. As far as I know, Red already left.” 

“Throk is making the food as we speak.” Antok replied and Keith nodded.

“Okay, mom, im trusting you with my bike. Im gonna ride with Lance and Shiro. It was dads old bike, so I know you’ll take care of it.” Keith handed his keys to his mom as his family started clearing out. It wasn’t until Keith got in the truck did Lance turn to him with wide eyes.

“You didn’t say that was your families resturant!”

“How do you think I got a job there when I was fourteen. It’s a health violation to have someone so young in the kitchen unless it’s a family shop.”

“What else do you have ties to?” Shiro asked as he started driving and Keith crossed his arms. 

“Hm, the resturant is the biggest. We have a local diner, a bakery, and as far as I know, Regris is a real estate agent who bought out the family home.”

“Family home?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded.

“Sure. Just because I live alone doesn’t mean I don’t have anywhere I could live. We have a huge mansion with little to no privacy and literally everyone lives there. My mom has a room there, but she was on the run from aliens, so she didn’t use it very often.”

“So why did you live in an orphanage then?”

“Iverson wouldn’t let me go live with them since they had no way to prove that they were my real family. My mom was gone so there went an identity verification. We don’t have the same DNA since Kolivan isnt my dad, just my uncle, so there went that. Iverson was bound by state law that I couldn’t go live with them unless they did formal adoptions. Even then, it was less of a hassle to just go visit them a lot and then go back to the orphanage.” Keith explained and Shiro pulled into the drive way of the resturant.

“So, do we get a run down of your family?” Shiro asked and Keith could sense that he was tense and maybe just a little irritated. After all, Keith had never mentioned that he worked with family.

“Sure, Krolia is my mom of course. Kolivan is basically the family manager. He makes sure everything gets done at the correct times. Let’s see, Throk is the baker, Regris is once again, a real estate agent, Antok is a chef, Thace runs the diner near the school, and Ulaz is the family lawyer. Then of course you can branch off and find a lot of family in prison or dead. Or nasty people like Zarkon.”

“Wait, you’re related to Zarkon?! Lotor’s dad, Zarkon?!”

“Very, very, very distantly, but yes. You’d have to go pretty far back in the family line to find our relation. On top of that, my dad isnt related in any way possible, so its only a half relation at that. Not enough to call them family, but enough to black mail Lotor into giving me history lessons.”

“Oh my god, why did you never tell us?”

“How do you explain that to your boyfriends? I have a very big family, very large. It would take more time to explain everything then there is time in a week. It was easier to just not say anything. Now, we’re here. So be on your best behavior.” Keith said and sighed. “Also, cover me.”

“Cover you?”

“I gotta change. Make a wall with your arms and bodies.” Keith explained and Shiro sighed before covering Keith up and Lance filling in the gaps. Keith quickly changed into jeans and a razor back tank top. After which he puts his boots on and nods to his boyfriends. “Im good now.”

“Your family hates me, Keith.” Lance said and pouted before Keith kissed him softly. 

“They won’t do anything. I promise I won’t let them be assholes if you can just put up with the glares that they do give everyone.”

“They do not give everyone glares. I have seen your family members smile!” Lance argued, and Keith leaned over him to open the door to the truck and climbed over Lance to get out. 

“Fine, they probably hate you. Though, to be fair, you let your team harass me in my families resturant, so it was to be expected. Just because I know how to put my issues and feelings on the backburner doesn’t mean that family will.”

“They are going to annihilate me.” Lance groaned and Shiro chuckled as he turned the truck off and got out. 

“Probably, but we will be there to stop it if it gets too far.” Shiro said and Keith held his hand out for Lance.

“You’re a big boy, and you were gonna have to meet them someday.”

“I just don’t understand how Shiro can be so okay with this.” Lance crossed his arms as he got out.

“It’s a shocker, Lance, but it’s something we have to deal with.” Shiro took Keith’s hand and Keith smiled softly. Lance watched the display and held his hand out as well, resigning from whatever he was fighting for in favor of taking Keith’s hand as well. They all walked into the resturant and immediately were overwhelmed with family.

“Cousin Keith!” A child called up and Keith let go of his boyfriends to run over and hug the small child. Shiro and Lance stood there awkwardly before the woman they had recently learned was Keith’s mom walked up to them. 

“I see Klavnok already stole Keith away. Come on, lets get you guys a table.” She said, and Lance clung to Shiro as they were led to the back room where you had to pay extra to be seated there. Seeing as the Marmora -that was the name of the resturant- was the fanciest place in town, there were often times wedding receptions, conferences for big companies, and overexaggerated birthday parties here because it had a stage.

Krolia sat Shiro and Lance down at a table by the stage and sat down across from them. “Its nice to meet you two.”

“Its nice to meet you too, ma’am.” Shiro said and Lance stayed quiet.

“So, I was wondering what you could tell me about my son. Its not a secret that I had a lack of presence in his life, and I don’t expect him to tell me everything off the bat. I just would like to know what he’s like from someone who is close to him. A different perspective than he sees himself in.”

“Oh, Keith? He’s a very nice person- “Shiro stopped and chuckled. “No, I can’t say he’s nice, he really isnt. He’s just understanding and reliable, but Keith is one of the toughest people I know. He tends to put himself last in line for concern because when he makes friends, he keeps them. He’s a fierce lover and those are just things I knew from watching him in the distance. Up close and personal, Keith can be very vulnerable.

He feels things, and he doesn’t let them get to him. He wasn’t always like that, but I think someone taught him patience and to focus on the important matters. He doesn’t drive head first into things anymore, he waits things out and sees how the playing field is. He is confident and a great leader if you didn’t see that today. He’s rational and he’s just one of the most amazing people ive had the pleasure to meet, much less spend my life with.”

“So, you wanna spend your life with him?” Krolia smirked and Shiro blushed.

“That’s my intention, yes.”

“And what about you?” She pointed at Lance and he chuckled awkwardly.

“What about me?”

“How do you see my son?”

“Very kind.” Lance said and nodded. “I can justify Shiro when he says Keith wasn’t always like that. A year ago, if you told me he would forgive me for the worst wrong I have ever done, I would say you were crazy, but he did forgive me. I regret what happened and he forgave me for it. So, I have to say that Keith is kind to me. He’s this strong person, stronger than I have ever known, who knows how to be the bigger person.

He keeps his head in the most horrible situations and he stands up for what he believes in. His trust his hard to earn, but once you do, he the most loyal person you can meet. He has a tendency to push people away, but if he lets you in, you get to see that his beauty isnt just what he looks like, but its who he is. Sure, he gets on my nerves and we argue more than him and Shiro do, but I like him very much.”

“Not love?” Damn, Krolia really was a mom.

“Adding Lance to our relationship is a recent development. It doesn’t surprise me he isnt ready to say those words yet.”

“What words?” Keith asked as he sat down, and Krolia shook her head.

“Nothing, we were just having a friendly conversation. How’ve,” There was a pause and she swallowed shallowly. “How’ve you been since we last met?”

“Ive been good.” Keith nods. “I’ve accomplished a few things. Like, this is my second championship year, and im close to top of my class. I think im only outranked by Hunk and some insignificant kid I never remember the name of.”

“That’s amazing.” Krolia said and Ulaz came over. 

“Congratulations, Keith. Would you guys like anything to drink?”

“Whiskey.” Krolia and Keith said at the same time and looked at each other. Ulaz stood there for an awkward moment before Shiro spoke up. 

“Water, and I assume Lance wants something sugary.” He gave a pinched smile and Ulaz walked away.

“You arent old enough to drink.” Krolia furrowed her brows.

“You can drink alcohol on medication.” Keith retorted and Krolia tilted her head.

“Medication? Im not on medication, Keith. Who gave you that idea.”

“I was told you were mentally ill and that’s why you had hallucinations.” Keith leaned back in his seat. “Is that not true?”

“No, it isnt. I am not mentally ill.” She took a deep breath. “I was having hallucinations because I was on heroin.” She said, and Keith’s mouth went dry.

“What?”

“When we met, I was on drugs. I was running from aliens, I though my own family were aliens and we were the only normal ones. After I saw you, I jumped around for a few months, found myself a few towns over. One night when I couldn’t have my fix, I was left in an empty hotel room with my thoughts. I made the decision that I wanted to get clean for you, and I went to a rehabilitation center. I spent the last year and a half working on how to not be reliant on drugs and fitting into modern community.”

“So, is that why you came back?” Keith asked, leaving Shiro and Lance uncomfortable for being in on such an intimate moment. Shiro was gonna get up when Keith grabbed his hand under the table and he just sat down.

“I came back for many reasons. This is where your father and I met, this is where you are, my family is here. I worked out the details with Kolivan and I’ll be helping out here and living at the family estate. I have every intention to be in your life, if you want me to be that is.” Krolia reached a hand over the table and with the hand Keith wasn’t using, he slowly reached over and grasped her hand.

“Okay. We can see where this goes.” Keith agreed and Ulaz came back with their drinks. Krolia smiles and nodded to Shiro and Lance. 

“You have a couple of good boyfriends. They have nice things to say about you.” She took her whiskey and went to go talk to someone else. After all, Krolia had a lot of catching up to do with her family as well.

“What did you tell her?” Keith asked as he sipped on his whiskey and smiles warmly. It was his favorite brand.

“She asked what you were like and we told her the truth.” Lance said, and Keith chuckled. 

“So, can I ask why we’re in the stage room and not the main room?” Shiro asked and Keith blinked.

“Oh right, I guess I didn’t tell you. See, these things kind of double up as family reunion sorts of things. Some of the family here actually are independent and we don’t see them often at all. Who you saw at my match today was my first family, but theres a few branches that are still here in town that come to these celebrations. It’s only natural that the little kids run up on stage and play games and I think you can do karaoke if you want.” Keith shrugged.

“You guys have a karaoke machine in this place?” Lance gaped.

“Is that surprising?”

“Well, it just that it’s a fancy place to eat, not a karaoke club.” He said, and Keith smirked.

“The parties just starting some people arent here yet. Vlaktak and his family isnt here, Yarjon isnt here either as far as I can see.” 

“You guys have such weird names.” Lance muttered and Shiro tapped Lance’s shoulder a bit harder than he needed too, and Keith nodded.

“True.”

“So why do you have a normal name?” Lance asked and Shiro turned to glare at Lance until Regris sat down this time and Keith waved his arms at his boyfriend as he drank his whiskey.

“Probably my dad or something.” Keith answered and looked at his relative. “How’ve you’ve been? Been keeping good work?”

“Yeah.” He answered stiffly and looked at Shiro and Lance. “You should tell your mother what happened. I would like to see what she would do.” Keith waved his hand in a dismissive motion.

“It’ll come out when Antok looses his temper. He always does when he drinks, and correct me if im wrong, but he’s got a glass of vodka right?”

“He mixed it with tequila.”

“Why would he do that?” Keith snorted and Regris gave the hints of a smile. 

“It was a dare from Throk.” Regris said and looked at Shiro and Lance. “What were you guys talking about?”

“No- “Lance was cut off by Keith chuckling.

“How awful your names are.” Keith smirked and Regris shook his head.

“I give it two hours, just watch.”

“You think? With the amount of food, you guys are serving I think we can go three.”

“You wanna bet?” Regris asked and Keith pulled out his wallet and set a twenty on the table. Regris reciprocated and set his own down and smirked. “Thace! Wanna join the betting pool?” 

“Betting pool?” The man came over and Keith nodded.

“Yeah. Regris think it’ll only take two hours, I think I can get away with three.”

“I gotta agree with Regris.” Thace chuckles and looked at the money. “Im gonna stay out of this one but ill keep the money safe if you’d like. Knowing you two, you’ll spend all your money on bets.” 

“Probably smart.” Regris nods and Thace sits down after picking the money and pocketing it. 

“Im confused.” Shiro says and all the attention on him. “What is ‘it’.”

“Keith had a close call when he was born- “Keith cut Thace off.

“Let them figure it out on their own. It’ll be hilarious.” Keith said and downed the rest of his whiskey before frowning.

“C’mon Thace, Keith, we’ve got people to meet. You spend enough time with your boyfriends as it is.” Regris said and Thace stood up with Regris to walk away. Keith stood up with his glass and let go of Shiro with a small smile.

Leaning down, Keith gave a chaste kiss to both Shiro and Lance, but before he could leave, Shiro grabbed his hand and looked up at Keith. “He said you had a close call when you were born. Did you almost die?”

“Huh?” Keith asked and shook his head with a full blown laugh. “No, no, I was hatched perfectly healthy.” Keith said and ran away with his glass before Shiro or Lance could say anything. Lance was the one who broke the silence.

“Did-did he just say he was hatched?”

“He makes it sound like his mom gave birth to an egg and he just gave from an egg.” Shiro muttered and drank his water. “By the way, what did they give you?”

“I don’t know, but its foamy and sweet. It smells good too.” Lance smiled and happily drank his sugary drink. Probably had some sort of alcohol on it seeing as Shiro watched Lance steadily get tipsy to the point that an hour into the party, they were pulling out the karaoke machine and Lance was excited. Lance had to remember that this was Keith’s family that didn’t like Lance at all.

It became evident when Shiro held him down in his seat and Antok watched this display and started going on a rant about how much he disliked Lance to Keith, much too loudly. Keith himself was just listening without paying much mind to the words until Antok started talking about how Lance let the team touch Keith inappropriately and Krolia took notice. 

“Your boyfriend let him team touch you inappropriately?” She asked, and Keith stood tall with a shrug.

“He wasn’t my boyfriend at the time.”

“You make it sound like it was so long ago. Maybe three weeks?” Antok said and Krolia looked at sheepish Lance. Then the party was chaos with Keith shouting about how they didn’t know the whole situation and Antok shouting about how it still shouldn’t have happened. Some family took Keith’s side, some took Antok’s side, Kolivan hit them both upside the head.

“This is not a place for these arguments. I am not happy about Keith’s choices either, but we have to respect that he sees something in the boy.” He said and Antok clenched his fists but nodded. Keith stuck out his tongue and Kolivan glared at him. “You are not off the hook either. I understand that he is your boyfriend, but to bring him here after what happened is scandalous. Now I will not make him leave because he makes you happy, but keep in mind that none of us are happy about this development.”

“You don’t even know why he did what he did. You don’t understand the circumstances. I’m angry too! I didn’t forget what happened and I havent completely forgiven him either, but that’s not whats important here.”

“Leave the argument as it is and go visit with them.” Kolivan said with a finality that even Keith didn’t argue with. Keith crossed his arms and went back to the table, brooding. Krolia followed him and sat down in the seat in front of her son. 

“I wanna know what happened.” She said, and Keith sighed. 

“When I worked here, the swim team came in sexually harassed me on my last day. Lance didn’t do anything about it because threats that were running in the club that if he did anything they would ruin his future career.” Keith said, and put that way it almost sounded justified.

“And this doesn’t bother you at all? Cause it bothers me.”

“Of course, it bothers me, but sex is my coping mechanism so its easy to just pretend its some sort of kink or some shit and it makes it all better.”

“That’s not a kink, Keith.” Krolia said and sighed. “Did anything happen afterwards?” She asked and damn, Shiro felt pretty useless here. 

“Yeah, we got the threats in the swim team taken care of. Everything is fine.” 

“Keith,” Shiro said and the male looked at him. “I think I may take Lance home.” He said, and Keith frowned.

“You’re leaving?”

“I think its for the best. This is a family function and the only thing we’re doing here is sitting at this table and being served drinks while you chat up your family.” Shiro said and Keith looked sad but nodded.

“Yeah, okay, i’ll tell you when to come pick me up.” Keith said and Shiro grabbed Lance before standing up and kissing Keith goodbye before taking Lance out the door. Thace came up to Keith and sat down where Shiro was.

“Why did they leave without you?”

“They had more important things to do than to sit here while my family either makes them uncomfortable or ignores them. Im sure the most conversation they’ve had was with Ulaz who the only person is who cared enough to ask if they needed anything.” Keith said and leaned back in his chair. Thace frowned and watched as Shiro got Lance into their truck and waved. 

Shiro didn’t see him and just got in to drive away. “Shiro.” Lance groaned and Shiro looked at him.

“Its okay, Lance.” Shiro said as he drove back to the apartments.

“Are your parents like that?” He asked and Shiro almost crashed into a car before he shook his head.

“No, my parents passed away when I was younger. I grew up with my grandparents, but they recently had to be admitted to a nursing home. I simply couldn’t take care of them anymore.” Shiro sighed and Lance pouted.

“That’s a sad story. Do we all have dysfunctional families?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your family is gone, Keith’s hates us, and mine basically ignore me until its convenient. I guarantee that if the school didn’t call them, they would have never known Keith punched me. I would have gone upstairs, Veronica would have tended to my nose and no one would speak of it. I get it, though. There’s always something going on in the house and sometimes the oldest just doesn’t get as much attention as the younger siblings. Sometimes the oldest doesn’t get any attention, but they go to my meets so its supposed to make up for everything else.” Lance chuckled.

“But it doesn’t.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Lance admits and that was when Shiro understood how open Lance was when he was drunk and that’s why he never drank at Allura’s parties. Its not worth splurging your secrets to everyone who asks how you are. “So,” Lance starts up again and Shiro parks the truck in front of the complex. “I have self-esteem issues and I dress like azada at every party, because maybe someone will make me feel like im worth the attention for a while.”

“Lance.” Shiro grasped Lance’s hand and kissed it softly. “You are worth the attention. Every day, all the time, no matter what. You don’t have to say it back, but I love you, and I know Keith does too.”

“Why does Keith love me though? Antok was right. No matter what was going on, I shouldn’t have let my team grope Keith as he walked by and talk about all the different ways they would take him if he was just a little more desperate, a little less of a fighter, more cock hungry. Do you know what they said when he was away?” Lance looked on the verge of tears. “They said they would take turns, that they would just fill him with seed until he looked pregnant and make him go into the kitchen and get the food all the same.” Lance shook his head. “And I didn’t do a damn thing. I sat there, and I listened, and I just put on a fake smile because that was all I thought I could do.”

“Lance, its okay. It’s over now.”

“But it isnt, not for me. Because every time I look at Keith I remember of how much it must have hurt him. A guy I told myself I was going to learn to love got hurt because I was a fucking coward and didn’t just tell a teacher what was going on. I fucked up so badly that his own family hates me before they even know me. It was easy with Keith, he knew the kind of I person I really was. His family doesn’t though, and that makes it so hard to cope. It didn’t even cross my mind what his family would think, didn’t cross my mind that he had family.” Lance said and Shiro put the middle seat up, so he could scoot over and bring Lance to his chest. 

“Hey, its alright now. You’re Lance fucking McClain, you’ll figure out something. You’re charismatic, loveable, kind, empathetic, relatable, funny, and smart. You walk into a room and jaws drop, that’s who you are, and I know that if we give it time, Keith’s family will see it too. Everyone loves you, the Garrets, the Holts, the Sophomore class, a lot of the junior class.” Shiro named and Lance gasped.

“You’re a junior!” He said and Shiro scratched the back of his neck and chuckles.

“Guilty as charged.”

“So, you knew them?”

“The guys who sexually harassed Keith and threatened you? Sure, I did. I’ve been with most of them since elementary and we were playing soccer on the playground. I knew a lot of them pretty well in middle school, and I watched them change when high school came around. By the time sophomore year came around, we had our respective crowds and I was feeling pretty down about losing my friends. Then you’ll never believe what happened.”

“What happened?” Lance asked and Shiro smiles softly.

“There came these two kids, both freshmen and already at each other’s neck. Allura took immediate liking to both of them and invited them to our group, but only one of them joined. He was a tall, Cuban male with eyes the color of the ocean and as bright as the sun. He glittered with potential and happiness and radiated beauty. 

There was the other kid, who was shorter than the Cuban boy, and had these eyes that were a violet-blue. He had a horrible attitude, horrible hair, and horrible track record. He was gorgeous, though, just as pretty as the Cuban boy in his own way. These two came in and took over two of the least known clubs in the entire school and made them great. I got to watch as both of them grew with their team and became the best at what they did.”

“That sounds a lot like- “Lance gasped and looked at Shiro.

“Yup, you and Keith. I met you and Keith and suddenly everything was a little less sad. There was never a dull moment when the two of you were around, and there still isnt. So, don’t get hung up because of family matters, okay? We have friends and classmates who care about us, and besides, we’re only in high school. You have the rest of your life to prove how much you regret what happened, so don’t worry about it now. Right now, we just let Keith do what he wants with his family and we go upstairs and watch movies.”

“Can we go to Allura’s. I miss her and Pidge and Hunk and I even kind of miss Lotor.”

“Okay, we can go to Allura’s.” Shiro agreed and kissed Lance softly before getting back into the driver’s seat and calling Allura up. 

“Shiro?” She asked and Shiro put the phone between his shoulder and head as he drove.

“Allura, get some water and a few movies please. Lance wants to see everyone, is that possible?”

“What happened?” Allura asked and Shiro could hear rustling that indicated she was moving around.

“The resturant that the incident happened in is owned by Keith’s family. The family we just had the pleasure of being with for the past hour or so.”

“Oh god, is he drunk? Do they serve drinks at family functions?”

“How did you know?”

“I picked Keith up last year.” Allura said and sighed. “I don’t think Pidge and Hunk are doing anything. I can ask Lotor to leave.”

“Just tell Lotor not to be an ass and he’s fine.” Shiro said and Lance looked out the window, day dreaming about something that Shiro didn’t really mind not knowing. Let the boy dream about what he wants. The call ended and Shiro kept his eyes on the road. It wasn’t until they were almost to the gated community that Lance spoke up.

“Do you think that Keith felt gross when he was touching me? Cause of what happened.”

“I think that if Keith was gonna feel gross about it, he wouldn’t have let you under him. He would have said no and that would be the end of the discussion.” Shiro answered and looked at Lance who was humming to himself.

“But, he isnt forcing himself right?”

“I don’t think he is. It would be easy for Keith to just not have sex with us and use his toys, but he has sex with us, so I don’t think he’s really forcing himself to do anything. Keith is just one of those people but he emotions on the backburner if he doesn’t like them. Its how he got through so many trying situations.”

“Simply if he doesn’t like them?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t like the fact that it would be entirely normal for him to just not want to be around you, and he knows that it would make perfect sense for him to be uncomfortable but Keith isnt the kind of person to let things get to his head. It happened, its done, its dealt with in his head so now it isnt a concern. It would be stereotypical to think that everyone deals with emotions the same way. For some people its easier to say they forgive and move on, Keith is one of those people.”

“Huh. So just because its not a play ground bully situation and is a real problem doesn’t mean that everyone is gonna handle it the same way and some people will actually push it to the back of their minds not because they’re being forgiving, but because it makes them rest easy the situation was dealt with?” Lance tilts his head.

“Exactly.” Shiro confirms and Lance nods.

“Fascinating.” They reach Allura’s home in record time and the female is already waiting for them with Pidge and Hunk to help Lance out the car depending on how drunk he was. Fortunately, he wasn’t that drunk and only stumbled a little as he got out. Allura immediately gave him water and Lance thanked her as he went inside -with a little help from Shiro- and got into the screening room before sitting down and looking at the big screen. 

“What movie do you wanna watch first?” Hunk asked as he looked through the movies and Lance waved his hand. 

“It doesn’t matter to me. I just wanna be here with you guys.” Lance said, and Hunk put on a movie about space exploration that really had everyones attention until the end. It was so long that by the time they finished the movie -a whole two hours- Keith was calling Shiro. 

“Keith? Are you ready?”

“Yup.” Keith slurred and Shiro could tell that in the time him and Lance left the resturant, Keith had only proceeded to drink.

“Okay, everyone is here at Allura’s, so do you want to come back here?”

“Mhm.” Keith hummed and Shiro sighed. In the background he could hear someone yelling ‘Yorak, come over here’ which only confused Shiro as he heard Keith vaguely respond that he was coming. “I gotta go, tell me when you’re here.” Keith said and hung up.

“Who the hell us Yorak?” Shiro muttered and Lotor looked at Shiro before chuckling lightly. 

“I see you met Keith’s family. You should go pick him up.” Lotor said and Shiro looked at him quizzically until it clicked in his head that Lotor probably knew Keith’s family as well. Very very very distant family is still family if they are in the same town. 

“Yeah, ill go. Im trusting Lance to you guys.” Shiro said before getting in his car and driving back to the Marmora. When he got there, he got out and walked inside cautiously. “Shiro!” He heard someone call and suddenly Keith was hugging him. 

“Hey, Keith, ready to go?” Shiro asked and Thace looked at him sympathetically, seeming as Thace was the only one not drunk out of his mind. 

“Yep.” Keith buried his head into Shiro’s shoulder. He waved behind him and there was a montage of ‘bye’, ‘cya’, and ‘later’. The thing that got Shiro was that everyone except Krolia, Kolivan, and Thace said Yorak at the end of their goodbye. Shiro was very confused to Thace looked at him.

“The close call was that Krolia passed out after giving birth which gave Texas a chance to name him Keith instead of Yorak like Krolia wanted.”

“I almost dated a guy named Yorak. That’s nice.” Shiro waved goodbye and practically carried his boyfriend to the car. “How much did you drink?”

“A lot, but not important. Where’s Lance?” Keith pouted. 

“Lance stayed at Allura’s, where we are going.” Shiro said and Keith nodded. Something weighed heavily on Shiro’s mind, and he had to ask. “Keith, did you really forgive Lance for what he did?”

“Why are you asking me now and not before I put his dick in my mouth?” Shiro ignored Keith’s vulgar language.

“He was talking to me about it today. He’s worried that you didn’t really forgive him but you’re forcing yourself to be with him anyways.” Shiro said and Keith let out a drunken laugh as he shut his eyes and leaned back in the seat.

“I kind of forgave Lance. The easy thing is to say yes, move on, pretend it didn’t happen. Makes life a lot less complicated if you just mope for a little while, count your losses, and then get over it.”

“But is it that easy to just ‘get over’?”

“No, its not.” Keith said honestly and sighed. “There’s always that little piece that’s always on the edge of your mind, all the what ifs every time you’re alone, but I don’t have time to think about all the things it could be instead of looking at the facts of what it is. Lance tortures himself more than I ever could, I don’t have to do anything.” Keith says and Shiro nods to let him sleep.

When they get to Allura’s, Shiro carries Keith inside and Lance smiles at the sight of their boyfriend sleeping so peacefully. “Lance, I asked Keith about what we talked about earlier,” Shiro smiles. “Don’t worry about it. Keith knows what happened and he knows what he’s doing.” Shiro said and Lance nods before smiling dumbly.

“Im glad. He could have taken it much worse.”

“Yeah, he could have. That’s what we call a warrior.” Shiro sat down with Keith sleeping on his lap and Hunk smiled at him. 

“Keith is a great dude.” Hunk said and Shiro nodded. 

“Yeah, he is.”

*

When Keith woke up the next morning, it was in a bed much softer than his and Shiro’s, and he was sandwiched between two bodies which was a pleasant surprise. Keith looked down at himself to find he was fully clothed in yesterday’s clothes and it didn’t seem like there were any bodily fluids coming out of him except for a little bit of drool. 

The next thing he registered was that he had an ear splitting headache and didn’t even hear the mumbling above him until the buzzing passed and he heard muffled talking. “Yorak?” He heard someone that sounded like Lance say.

“Yup. He was gonna be named Yorak.” Shiro replied and Keith deducted that these two were his boyfriends he was sandwiched between. 

“That’s so crazy. He was the only normal named one, come to find out he was supposed to be a Yorak. Was he also supposed to be purple?”

“No, not purple.” Keith groaned, bringing his boyfriends attention to him. “Korean.” Keith nodded.

“You don’t look very Korean.”

“And you don’t look Cuban, but you are.” Keith muttered and Shiro chuckled. Keith always was irritable when he was woken up with a hangover. “Where the fuck are we?”

“Allura’s. The same room we were in that night at the party.”

“How sentimental, but I ain’t doing sex right now. Plus, I think Allura would be mad if we got cum on her sheets and hell hath no fury like a bitch scorned.”

“It’s a woman scorned.” Shiro deadpanned and Keith waved an arm as he closed his eyes again. 

“Woman, bitch, no difference really.” He muttered, and Lance shook his head.

“Does he need coffee?” Lance asked, and Shiro nodded. 

“That’s ideal, but I think water and Tylenol would be better for his head.” Shiro said and Lance was gonna get up before Keith grabbed his arm and kept Lance down.   
“Call the fucking maid service or some shit.” 

“Allura doesn’t have maids.” Shiro pointed out and Keith mumbled something about rich people always having maids before he fell back asleep, leaving Lance and Shiro to their conversation. 

“So, you have a game the day before I go to Nationals?” Lance asked and Shiro nodded.

“First game of the season, I want you both to be there to watch me.”

“Are you guys gonna come to Nationals to see me?”

“Im sure we can get permission to get into the car of whoever is taking you.” Shiro said and Lance yawned.

“I can see how Keith is still sleeping, it’s a peaceful morning.”

“If you’re tired, go to sleep.” Shiro chuckled and Lance nodded before shutting his eyes and getting some sleep. Personally, Shiro wasn’t tired at all, so he managed to get out of bed without waking either of his boyfriends up as he walked downstairs. Lotor and Allura were the only ones down there seeing as Pidge and Hunk went home the night before.   
“Shiro, how nice of you to join us. Tea?” Lotor asked and Shiro sat at the island and nodded.

“Sure. Thanks.” He smiled and Allura poured him some tea before he took a sip and caught them staring. 

“What’s up?”

“Nothing!” Allura said and smiled softly. “You just look so at peace compared to everything that’s been going on. It seems like one event after another.” 

“Its not over yet.” Shiro took a drink of his tea. “Next week I have my first match, the next day Lance goes to Nationals so we’re gonna be gone to the capitol for three days, then when we come back its time for homecoming preparations and I gotta figure how to ask both of my boyfriends.”

“Speaking of dances,” Lotor began and smirked. “Word has it that the committee is moving prom to around winter time instead of at the end of the year.” Lotor smirked.  
“Okay? See, we come back from Nationals, homecoming preparations. Then we have to start prepping for the ACT since we’re taking it in October, after that, if we make it, soccer championships, then prom stuff, Christmas. Im literally booked for the rest of the year.”

“Welcome to high school.” Allura muttered and Lotor shook his head.

“Its like that. Are you anxious for the ACT?”

“No, not really. I have most of the materials down, just some extra studying on a few things in algebra and I still don’t get sound waves very well in science, but it can’t be helped if I can’t get it by now.” Shiro shrugs.

“What college do you wanna go to?” Allura asked, and nearly gasped when she saw Keith and Lance standing there, almost frozen as if they were gonna say something but forgot what they were gonna say. Shiro didn’t notice and looked down at his tea.

“I don’t know yet. I havent decided what I want to do with my life or where I wanna go to pursue it. It also doesn’t help that ive got two boyfriends now who will soon have to think about this as well. I don’t think all three of us have the same ambitions.” Shiro admitted and Keith was the first to move.

“I wanna be a mechanic and study engineering.” He said quietly as he crossed his arms. “I don’t need to go to college though, since I already have the job.” Lance unfroze too.

“I wanted to go into astrophysics with Pidge. Just at the college about an hour out of here so I was in relevant proximity to my family and you guys.”

“We know what we wanna do and where we wanna go. You don’t have to wait up for us, Shiro.” Keith said and Shiro gaped at his boyfriends.

“Yeah, we got this figured out. Plus, we’re pros at what we do. Keith is a martial artist and im a swimmer both with scouts already after us. You don’t have to worry about your future because of us, you’ll be gone before we are anyways. Where you go, we’ll follow.” Lance said, and Keith agreed.

“Guys,” Shiro said and Keith smirked.

“Don’t say anything now. Worry about nursing your tea old man.” Keith said and got his own cup before getting some water and Lance got some tea as they all sat at the island. In this light, you could hardly tell how many trials it took to get to this stage in their life. 

There was a knock at the door and Allura cocked an eyebrow as she went to go get it. It was Matt holding a clipboard. He waved and smiled. “Hi, guys. I got word from the author, don’t worry, he knows that sounds like an ending but it isnt. There’s still at least one more chapter left, two if the muse calls for it.”

“Matt, stop breaking the forth wall. I don’t think the author gave you permission to do that.” Keith groaned, and Matt smirked.

“Course he did! Oh, is that tea?!” Matt walked inside and got himself a cup of tea as well and joined the gossiping table.


End file.
